The Clique Between Us
by Mayniac
Summary: SHILEY/MOE! HMxWOWPxCampRock! Popular One VS Popular Two. High school to cliques. Cliques to drama. Drama to teams. Teams to war. The obective is to win. Love is a bonus, unless its with your enemy! In SeaView High, peace is just a myth.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**HMxCamp RockxWizards of Wavery Place (WOWP lol it took me a while to figure that out...)**

**THIS IS LEGAL! It's not JB. It's Connect 3. HAHA! Couples? Shiley(Moe), Nalex(Nelena), Jally(Levin), Mitchiver(DemiXOliver), and... more... lol. **

**You'll have to read to figure out the rest! BWAHA! oh, but those might not even b the couples!! lol. You'll never know... It's a highschool drama story, so I could switch things around ANY. TIME. I. WANT. I could make it Jalex which is JasonXAlex. I COULD make it Niley which is... still called Niley.. lol. I could make it Olax!! Which is OliverXAlex!!!! I could make it Moliver! I could make it LACKSON! I could make it LOLIVER! ANYTHING I LIKE! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! lol. But of course, your opinion matters ALOT too lol.**

**Okay, OMG i have SOO many MOE ideas!!! i cant stand it! lol. It's awesome. I want to make, like, 80 stories now. lol. but it'd take me forever to update. is that okay?**

**

* * *

**

The Clique Between Us

****

Miley Stewart

__

Shows Miley throwing spitballs at a teacher that doesn't notice and is turned toward the board

**Just your average rebel**

_Shows Miley and her friends at lunch and Miley's just poking her disgusting food with a pencil when they look up because of an announcement_

"Announcement from the principal's office. Who ever took my special pen, please give it back. Thank you." The principal announced.

Miley's friends turned to her. "What?" She asked, offended.

"You said you took something from the principal's office, so give it back." Lilly sighed expectantly at her best friend.

"I didn't take his pen!" She defended. "I took Mrs. Barry's pants."

"And Mrs. Barry would like her pants back, thank you." The principal said again through the speaker.

****

Shane Gray

__

Shows Shane standing in the middle of a football field as everyone cheers for him

**Just your typical jock**

_Shows Shane and his many friends walking in a group in the hallway_

"We're going to own that game tonight." Shane grinned.

"Tell me about it. But I heard they were buff…" Nate laughed.

"Yeah, apparently, even their water boy has a 12 pack." Jared smirked.

****

Shane has a girlfriend

__

Shows Shane leaning against a locked with a blond girl

"Hey, Ally." Shane winked.

"Hey Shaney." She giggled, leaning in to kiss him while batting her eyelashes.

****

Miley has a _real _life

__

Shows Miley jumping out of her window

"Hey, people always so to live your life to the fullest!"

****

Shane has an attitude

__

Shows Shane glaring at Miley and her friends

"Miley, I think we all know you're nothing against me. Oh, _and_ I'm not going to hit a girl."

****

Miley has a reputation

__

Shows Miley and Shane yelling at each other in the hallway

"I can do things to you. You, me, and everyone in the school knows that. So don't try something on me."

****

Even though they hate each other, they're both pretty high on the popular scale…

_Shows a bunch of guys staring at Miley and her friends as they pass, but she doesn't notice_

_Shows Shane and his friends winking at girls staring at them_

**Maybe just different scales...**

_Shows the school hallway with Miley standing on one side with a group of people behind her some glaring and some staring dreamily at Shane on the other with a group that seems equal to Miley's group behind him, returning the glare and/or dreamy look_

**But one day, someone goes way too far**

_Shows Ally and Miley giving each other dirty looks_

"Miley, I can now see why you're so… not a girl! Your mom died. No wonder! You had no one to raise you to be normal. Your whole family is a freak show. You're just missing your mom." Ally, the head cheerleader, says snottily.

"Ally!!" Shane yells as Miley runs away.

****

Now they're sharing feelings they've never felt before

__

Shows Miley and Shane in an empty room

"You know you're better than every other girl out there." Shane smiles.

"That's something I don't hear a lot!" She jokes. "Or at all."

"Well, you should… You might not have noticed, but you have about the whole school's guy population waiting to just make eye contact with you."

Miley raises her eyebrows. "Right…"

"Seriously! You're just too modest." He teases.

**But they think they shouldn't…**

_Shows Shane holding Miley's hands_

"You know, we can't do this."

"What?! Why not? Shane, if they're our friends they'll understand. We shouldn't have to pretend we hate each other!"

"MILEY! THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF MOVIE! This is high school. We're going to have to go back to the way we were before…"

"F- fine… I hate you, enemy."

****

Even though they really can't help it…

__

Shows Miley talking to Lilly in her room

"Lilly… I know you're going to freak… but I think I really like Shane…"

Lilly's silent. "Shane… as in Shane. Gray."

"Y- yes." She says hesitantly.

"I'm not going to freak." She giggles after a while. "Now that I think of it, you guys actually make sense together… just… what about the others."

Miley frowns. "I don't know…"

__

Shows Shane talking to his group of friends at football practice

"Guys… what do you think of Miley Stewart?"

They all looked at him like he was crazy. "You're kidding, right?"

Jason gives him a weird look. "I mean, she's hot and cute and stuff… but us and her just don't match. She's not one of us."

Justin laughs. "And imagine if one of us were going out with Miley Stewart. It's like mixing both sides of the school. When has that ever happened?"

Shane shrugged. "I guess it'd be like world peace, right?"

There was silence and all of the guys looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Nice, Shane!"

Shane just tried to smile, but couldn't.

****

So will Shane move on?

__

Shows Shane making out with Ally

****

Will Miley give up?

__

Shows Miley walking away from Shane

**But like everyone says… You can't hide from love.**

_Shows Miley and Lilly sitting in Miley's room talking_

"What do you feel?" Lilly asked curiously.

Miley shrugged and adjusted her spot. "I don't know… it's just… when I look into his eyes I feel this… this…"

"Flash? Push?"

"Click…"

"So… when you look into his eyes, you feel a click." Lilly said skeptically.

"Yeah… but I should just ignore it, right? I mean, no one would approve. We're from totally different cliques."

"Yeah…" Lilly muttered. "You are from different cliques… but that's just high school. Don't ignore the 'click' you feel between each other."

Miley groaned and fell back onto her bed, frustrated. "Why do click and clique have to have such different meanings?"

**Starring**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley laughing and trying to explain something_

"It's like, our eyes connect, CLICK! But then we get pulled apart because of… CLIQUE!"

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Emily grinning and patting Miley's back_

"I'm not going to force you guys to not go out. If that's how you feel, I respect that... ... ...... and it's kind of cute..."

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

_Shows Mitchell jumping up and down excitedly, then stops and tries to act cool_

"Woo! Drama!! Makes me feel like Gabe in Loveless and Lifeless! Not that I watch that…"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

_Shows Selena giggling nervously, then scowling_

"Maaaybe? Okay, fine, I did. But it's not like it's my fault! You said your favorite animal was a porcupine, so I got you a flipping porcupine!! Is that a problem?!"

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

_Shows Demi talking angrily, then stealing a strip of beef jerky from Oliver's hands right when he was about to stick it into his mouth, making him pout_

"Wow… what a jerk… he's so jerky… like beef! But that'd be an insult to beef, so I shouldn't say that."

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

_Shows Joe talking to Miley_

"So… you want to go and eat some chicken later?"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

_Shows Kevin laughing in disbelief_

"Look, we're practically from two different universes!"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

_Shows Nick shuttering and glaring jealously at their opponents who were flirting with Miley and her friends_ **(A/N especially ONE SPECIAL FRIEND HE THOUGHT OF! Now lemme figure out who..)**

"Ew… why are the other football players flirting with our school's girls?"

**Alexa Vega as Ally Fisher**

_Shows Alexa scoffing at Miley and her friends_

"Ugh! Why does stupid Millie get the Lanier football players?!"

****

With guest appearances from

Billy Ray Cyrus

Jason Earls

David Henrie

JT Austin

Cody Linley

AND MORE!!!

In The Clique Between Us

"Shane, I feel something between us."

"Odd how that could go both ways!"

* * *

**How is it? lol. I know, typical high school drama... but i likey! lol. Dang, I'm turning into more of a girl. ANYWAYS! This DOES have bad words. Just a warning, because in case u don't approve of bad words, I wanted you to be able to read a trailer/chappie before you left. lol. But, since u no there WILL b bad words, in the next chappie, there will be. lol. So dont read if u dont want. And... any pairings ud like to suggest? I'm okay with a lot. lol. **

**Hmmm? You know... Any? Moe? niley? Levin? Loliver? Nilly...? Loe...? Lackson? Jikayla (Joe)? Mikoliver? Moliver? Kiley? Jiley? Lake? Mikake(Jake)? Jemi? Nelena? Jaylor, even (Where would I get taylor swift from?)? Kashley? (I want kashley, but id need ashley tisdale.. lol... sooo how?) Nemi? I'm just naming couples that actually have names people know about.. lol. id make some up, but i dont feel like thinking.**

**So, yeah, just say the word! Er couple! I might not like it... so i might not put it in... lol. But i can try! since it IS highschool drama, like i said, I could probably find a way to put it in. Maybe just not permenantly... lol.**

**P.S. _This. Is. Legal._**

**Oh and should I make it a suite life crossover too?**

**And tell me how you like it. lol. I forgot to say that!**

**OH and for those who really, really, really, really liked cotillion, it got deleted. I KNOW! That was a sad day. I was sooo mad. EURGH! stupid stupid stupid**


	2. I'm Not Jealous! She's Just Attractive

**Dislcimaer: I own nothn**

**OKAY! FIRST CHAPPIE! UP! lol. Omg, i have another idea for a story. And no duh, its shiley!! hehe. but i should do it.. lol. Ill kill myself! lol. anyway, ive been writing my christmas story story and its going well! lol. I wrote a sad one shot, though! It's a songfic abut Hold On by Good Charlotte. WATCH THE VIDEO AND LISTEN TO IT! Its very sad. lol... am i scaring you?**

Haha, anyway, hope you like the story! THANK YOU SO MUCh for all the reviews!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! lol right now im wearing a santa hat. What can I say? Christmas Spirit runs through my veins after thanksgiving. lol. OKAY back to the story...

Sorry I didn't update fast!!! lol. I was a little busy writing my christtmmassss story. haha. anyway, this stry has many extra people that dont matter! Like Danny. lol idk if hes gonna do anything at all in the story. And im gonna have more extra people! I just introduced Danny first because many Dannys are hot and stuff. ... ... okay anyway...

* * *

"Good morning, my little sun shines!" I screamed as I skated up to my friends happily.

"Miles, it's the first day of school! Who'd expect _you,_ of all people, to be happy?" Mitchie joked.

I playfully glared at her and looked at Alex. "So…" I trailed off, knowing she'd know where I was going with this.

"Shut up!" She laughed, "Maybe we should talk about it later…"

She gave a look to Mitchie and Lilly so they'd know what she meant. Her insane crush on one of the hottest and most athletic football players. Nate Gray. But, let's get to him later.

"Ah…" Lilly nodded, smiling.

"Um, like to clue me in?" Oliver asked impatiently.

"No." Mitchie answered bluntly, "Not really."

He scowled and we snickered at him.

"Heyy!" One of our other friends, Danny, said as he walked up to us holding his board. "I heard Layla Marr say I was hot!"

We rolled our eyes. "Right."

"No, seriously! But it was from Jonathon, so maybe he lied…" Danny muttered.

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"Oh! But Tammy told me HERSELF that she thought you were hot, Oliver!" He grinned.

"R- r- r- reallllly?" Oliver sighed dreamily looking off into outer space.

I rolled my eyes again and couldn't help but notice Mitchie scowling. _What's up with that? Well, actually, I kind of know… I've always seen something between them._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tripping over Lilly's skateboard. "Whoa!" I screamed, running to help the girl, but once I saw who it was, I let go of their arm and they dropped to the ground squealing.

She looked up. "Ugh!" She scoffed at me.

I laughed. "What do you want from me, Ally?"

She just tried to get up and laid her hand on her hip, glaring at us. "You and your little friends need to move your junk out of my way."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Alex challenged, stepping up to Ally, making her cower back a bit.

"Whoa, hey."

We turned to see Shane Gray walking towards us with his posse. "No need to start a cat fight here, girls." He smirked.

Lilly, Mitchie, Alex, and I exchanged looks that said 'Ass'. "Hey, baby, Ally, what's up?" He asked sweetly to her as he walked to her side.

She clung onto him like little clingy thingies and tried to look distressed. "Shaney, they tripped me with their little wood on board thingies!"

Lilly gasped and picked up her board that she called 'Drake' and scoffed, hugging it. "Drake is more than wood on a board! He's not even wooden! You take that back!"

Ally rolled her eyes, murmuring, "Pathetic."

"What did you say?" Danny asked coldly.

"N- nothing." She quivered.

"Hey, back off." Shane gave him a dirty look that didn't even affect Danny.

"Y- you're stupid." Oliver stuttered, being an Oliver.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and smacked Oliver on the back of his head. "A little late there, buddy."

From the beginning people had started crowding around, and now there was pretty much the whole high school just watching.

"I could just go 'BAM' and kill her." Alex muttered only loud enough for me to hear.

I grinned evilly, but gave her a 'no' look.

"Hey, hey! Students! What's going on here!"

The teens separated like the red sea as the assistant principal came barging in, Mrs. Barry. I'm going to say this truthfully. She's a bitch.

"Nothing _Mrs_. Barry." Ally giggled.

Kiss up. Yes, she did put emphasis on the 'Mrs.' because Mrs. Barry likes to flaunt that she's married **(A/N Lol, I had a teacher like that… she always got really mad when we called her Miss… ) **.

"Shut up, _Miss_ Barry." I spat.

No, just kidding! I _didn't _say that. I just gave her a sarcastic smile and walked away, following Mitchie, who was already on her way out of the horde of people. I know when to walk away! …sometimes…

"Now get to class, all of you!"

"I knew it had to be Miss Fisher, Mr. Gray, and Miss Stewart." She mumbled to herself, thinking no one heard.

"What a scene. Woo!" Oliver laughed, making us give him odd looks.

"Yeah… anyway…" Alex said, dragging out her letters and giving Oliver a really weird look. "We should probably get to class."

I sighed. "I guess this means no ditching."

They laughed and we walked off to our different classes. That whole scene took up the whole homeroom time, so… yeah.

"Hello class! Today is the first day of school. But that does not mean I'm going to be nice. I'm sure most of you had me last year, so you know how it goes. Get to work." Mrs. Gerard announced strictly.

I just flipped through my book to random pages, bored out of my mind, and took a look at the people in my class. None of my close friends were in the class, but some friends were. Then again, unfortunately for me, Nate, Jason, Shane, Jake, and David were in this class. What was this, football practice?

They were all sitting by each other in a corner talking. Nate was doodling, Shane was grinning and talking to Jason as they looked around the classroom. David was talking with them. What was the whole point of Social Studies? UGH!

So, instead of sitting and pretending I was reading, I decided just to take out a straw, some paper and… A white ball of spit landed on Mrs. Gerard's back and she didn't even notice. I heard some stifles of laughter and found this actually entertaining. So, I sent another… and another… and another…

Let's just say, at the end of the period, she was very… full. I rushed out of the torture chamber before she could notice what had happened to her back, and about 1 minute out the door I heard her scream when I was on my way to math with Danny. Danny stopped by me right in time to hear her scream and winced, then gave me a grin.

"I wonder why she screamed!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, wonder why." I played along, and we walked to math.

**

* * *

**

Lunch

"How is it that all of us get the same lunch?" Mitchie giggles as she sits beside Alex and Oliver.

"I could've done without Oliver." Lilly said dryly.

We burst out laughing and Oliver pouted. "So, I made a new song." I grinned as Mitchie smacked down a piece of paper in the middle of the table.

We crowded around it and she started singing so only we could hear. It was amazing.

"That was awesome, Mitch!" I complimented.

"You probably could've down better." She blushed.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Miss Modest."

"Millie." Ally said, giving me a disgusted look as she passed by.

"Assy." I smiled fakely in return.

She frowned and gave her lunch tray to one of her evil little munchkins. She then smirked and let out a word that could deafen anyone's ears.

"Shaney!!" He immediately ran to her side and I smirked at how dumb she was being.

"Millie hurt my feelings!!" Shane looked kind of exhausted, but turned to me.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily, all his exhaust disappearing. "You have some major issues."

I laughed. "Right, and you don't? _Shaneyy_?" I asked, mimicking Ally's annoying voice.

I heard people laugh and smiled triumphantly. "That was good, wasn't it?"

He scowled. "Can't you just be nice to her for a minute?"

"This is high school. Not elementary. No can do!"

"Why are you such a bitch?"

I stood up furiously. "Excuse me? What does this even have to do with you?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"So you're just going to fight her battles for her, am I right? She's just too weak. She can't defend herself so she has to get a supposedly 'strong' quarterback to help her." I taunted.

"Miley, I think we all know you're nothing against me. Oh, _and_ I'm not going to hit a girl."

'0o0o0o's rang through the lunch room and I glared at him. "You sexist man whor-"

"Miley, sit down." Lilly warned.

I knew this would turn out bad if it went on. And getting a detention on the first day wasn't really my goal for the year… "See you at the game. $10 you'll lose." I smiled sweetly, sitting down.

He just grunted and walked away with Ally smiling at me like she'd just won. But before his posse followed, I saw Alex and Nate make eye contact and kind of blush and look away.

**

* * *

**

At The Game

"Hey baby." I heard an unfamiliar voice call out to me, but I could already tell it was a sexist pig.

I turned to see a decent looking football player wearing the other team's colors. "Hey Wesleyaner. Planning on betraying your team?" I smiled sarcastically.

He grinned with his friends and stepped back. "O0o, feisty."

I rolled my eyes. I was coming back from the bathroom and was trying to get up to the stands to get to the others. I was wearing a black jacket that said 'SeaView' in red words on the back, jeans, and my black converse.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Well, how about we make a deal? If I win the game, you come and celebrate with me. If your school wins the game, I'll streak across the field."

I laughed. "Um, I'm sure I wouldn't want to see anything if you streaked. And what are you anyway? Quarterback?"

He nodded proudly and his friends laughed, patting his back. "Oh yeah."

I leaned against the pole separating the football players and I. I was on higher level, so I was above them.

"Sorry. Already said I'd pay $10 to our quarterback if he lost. I'm sure I wouldn't want to have to pay $10 _and _party with you if we lost. That'd just be torture!"

His friends 'o0o0o'd and he raised his eyebrows. "That hurts, babe. And your teams quarterback? What are you, dating Shane Gray?"

I laughed dryly. "You're kidding me, right? That ass?"

He laughed. "Wow, I'm sure you wouldn't want me telling him that!"

I shrugged. "Not like I'd lose anything. He knows I hate him."

The quarterback was about to respond, but his coach called him over. "Sorry babe, got to go. Cheer for me?"

I shrugged flirtingly. "Probably not."

I flashed him a grin and made my way up the stands.

**

* * *

**

Shane's POV

During the time that the guy was flirting with Miley

I watched as Tyler Rexan, the Weleyan quarterback, flirted with Miley. I really couldn't help but stare. I knew, and admit, Miley is really attractive. I think I actually felt a twinge of jealousy as I saw her flirting back. Not because I like her, because I _don't_. I really don't know why I felt like that… I really don't know! Why was she flirting with him?

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Nate asks me, patting me on my back.

"N- nothing…"

Nice going, Shane. Stutter and make it seem obvious that you were nervous. Good job.

"Seriously." He gave me a look and looked into the direction that Tyler and Miley were, but luckily they had already moved.

"Your crazy, man." He mumbled and walked away.

I just took a deep breath to stop from tackling Tyler and got ready to play against him. And by the end of the game, let's just say he was incredibly bruised and I was the one standing victoriously.

Before limping Tyler could go flirt with Miley again, I walked over to her and her friends. They were standing against the railing.

"I guess you owe me ten dollars." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and dug into her jeans, pulling out a ten. "Here." She muttered grudgingly.

"Hey, don't get mad! You can keep it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Not when you just touched it."

She pushed back my hand, holding the ten and I remembered why I hadn't asked her out yet. **(A/N HAHA YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! I WROTE 'YET'!) **She's a real ass.

"Can I say again, feisty?" I heard Tyler Rexan from behind me.

I felt my face grow hard and turned to see him smiling jokingly at Miley. He looked stupid.

"Dude, go away." I spat.

He laughed. "Why? You want her all to yourself?"

I glared at him. "Are you trying to start something? Thought you would've learned your lesson from what happened on the field, already."

He frowned. "Those should've been fouls."

"Well, they weren't. The referees were probably just so entertained of you crying."

"I wasn't crying!"

"What do you call turning red and little droplets of water leaking through your ey-"

"Shane! Stop being such an ass!" Miley screamed.

I just rolled my eyes and walked away. But not before saying, "Have fun with your boyfriend, traitor."

**

* * *

**

Miley's POV

My eyes glowed with anger as stuck-up, bitch-ass Gray walked off to his friends. He is so stupid. Why does he even care? Can't he just not ruin my life for a minute or two?

"I hate him."

"Well, it seems like he's got the hots for you." Tyler stated, making me laugh crazily.

"Your kidding, right? We both hate each other! We're mortal enemies!"

He shrugged. "I've been his enemy for a while now, and he doesn't act that way with me!"

I just rolled my eyes and Mitch, Lil, and Alex came down. "Hey Miles. Wesleyans."

"Hey baby." One of them flirted with Lilly.

"What the hell?" She asked, clueless as usual.

"Um, that's Lilly, Mitchie, and Alex." I introduced, pointing to them as I spoke.

"Cool. I'm Tyler, this is John, Tom, and Dave."

**

* * *

**

Shane's POV

"Look at that! It's hideous! Ridiculous." I heard Nate grumble.

I turned to where he was looking and saw the Wesleyan guys flirting with Alex, Lilly, Miley, and Mitchie. It _was _disgusting. But why did _he _care? He doesn't like any of them, does he? Wait, why do _I _care? I thought I already went over this. She's just attractive…

I watched as he shuttered and glared at the boys. "Ew… why are the other football players flirting with our school's girls?"

I shrugged. "And why them?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Couldn't they go for some more reasonable people? Like Ally and her crew?"

"Wow, Nate, you really must hate them." Jason laughed as he walked up beside us.

He nodded, looking away from them. But it looked like he was reluctant.

* * *

**Do you see little couplets floating around waiting to be joined?! I DO!! lol... BUT like I said before, this IS a high school drama. I could make it any couple I want. Whenever I want. And you may not even EXPECT IT! I could have a nice Nalex flow going then BAM NILEY! Or I could have some peaceful Lason then KAPOW LOLIVER! Or even some smooth sailing SHILEY then BAM MOLIVER! lol okay, i probably will NOT do that last one. but the others...? You'll never know. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So, hope you liked it! Vote for the couples you want! Oh and truthfully, I had this chapter already finished... I just forgot bout it. LOL weird, huh? like but i read it over today and noticed a lot of mistakes. Actually only one or two, but still. Anyway, WEIRD how I forgot I had a chapter waiting!!! lol.... thats never happened to m before! Okay, actually it has. ... And I noticed, my typing is like WAY off today. I mess up every word... lol. You just can't notice it right now because im reading every linea\ write and rewriting it. Or, well, type... GAH this is weird....**


	3. Girl Advice From Your Little Bro?

**Disclaimer: Blah balh i own nothing. THIS IS GETTING SO ANNOING TO WRITE!!! lol**

**Daaay-ummm! Is it me or is this LONG! Lol. Maybe im going crazy. i get that alot. Wait, did I just say 'Daaayummm'? ....okay. lol. ive been hanging out with my friend too much. **

**OKAY! Idk if this chappie is good or not.. lol. but i got SOOO MANY REVIEWS last time!!! u guys rock so much. I'm sooo sorry i didnt update very quickly. BLEGH i feel bad now. lol.**

**Gah, i am hungry. And... yeah. lol. OMG I'm starting to like the band The Maine too! They remind me of All Time Low. lol. So... yeah... to the story? OH I got an idea, though. Okay, this is going to be a LITTLE bit of a Suite Life Crossover. Cuz i like Kashley. lol. but in this case i guess itd b... jaddie...? lol.**

**And to be warned for those of u who need a warning, thi chappie has cussing.. lol.**

**OMG I HATE IT WHEN ONE OF MY SENTENCES GOES SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!! ugh thats what just happened. like i saved it, and one of my paragraphs just disappeared and reappeared i a completely random spot! So sorry if that happens and it becomes sooo freakin hard to read**

* * *

"Woo! There are the stars!" People shouted as my crew and I walked down the hallways.

Football was one of the most important things to our school. No, not education. Not soccer. Not baseball. Football. And I just happened to be the star quarterback. Cheers erupted from the hallways and I grinned back at my brothers and friends. All the girls were staring dreamily at us… except for one clique.

"Hey baby!" Ally giggled, strutting up to me.

I grinned and leaned down to kiss her. Nothing. No spark. No anything. There never was anything, anyway.

She giggled her annoying high pitched giggle (You didn't hear that from me) and pulled away. Okay, maybe you're wondering why I'm even with her if I keep ragging on her. Well, like I said, I'm star quarterback. Who else is supposed to date the head cheerleader? The nerd? I don't think so. I mean, even our football coach is dating the cheerleader coach!

Yeah, shows how movie-like our school really is. But hey, in every high school drama there's this unexpected twist, right? Well, I'm not going to date Daniela Dandruff, that's for sure. And I sure as hell am _not _going to date Saint Sarah. But lately, I've been seeing her and Jake having these eye connections. Crazy, huh?

The bell rang and Ally and I split. "Bye babe." I smirked, pecking her on the lips once more.

"Bye Shaney." She smiled flirtatiously.

I've always hated that name. "Bye." I waved at my brothers and friends, before walking off with Jake. We had the same homeroom, obviously.

"Ally Fisher and Shane Gray. Who would've guessed?" Jake asked sarcastically.

I just grinned and sat in one of the seats in the far right corner. "Damn, but seriously, how freakin' predictable is our school?"

"Yeah, I suspected this whole thing." He nodded, sitting beside me. "Mary Santa Ana. 7."

"Please, that's a 9 compared to what she used to be." It was true. The girls in our school changed from completely innocent to another plastic Barbie one by one. One of the only things that _weren't _predictable about our school.

"Miley Stewart?" Jake asked, glancing at me as she walked in nonchalantly with Alex Russo.

I suddenly felt kind of queasy. "Uh…"

"10." He smirked.

Miley grinned and flipped her hair as she laughed with Alex.

"Nope, 11." Jake laughed.

I still hadn't said anything. I was close to shouting, "20!".

"What do you think?" He turned to me.

"Um… 7...?"

He busted out laughing. "Man, either you have some eye problems or we're not talking about the same girl."

I squirmed in my seat and forced a smile. "W- well, she's mean!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, and Ally's not? At least she's not self-centered. No offense to your girl or anything."

He was right, though… "She acts like she's all that!" Lie.

"Pft, she has a reason." Jake snickered, looking at Miley again. "Damn, she has an ass."

I felt awkward again. We had to get off this subject before I literally jumped out the window.

"Alex Russo. 9." I nodded.

Jake laughed again. "Dude, she's a 10."

"True. Do you… do you see something odd about her?" I asked Jake. There was something about that girl... I don't know what. **(A/N hehe.. i know what... and no, its not that she's a wizard. shes not in my story. lets just say she's wearing something that has to do with a brother of Shane's...)**

"Well, she's hot."

I felt awkward again. Jake thought Alex Russo was hot? I'm pretty sure she had no interest in him what-so-ever, unless it was to bash him in the head with a banana. Why? I'm almost positive she had something for… a brother of mine.

"You think she's hot?"

"Well, duh. Don't you?"

I was silent for a second. "Well… not really. She's not my type."

"Yeah, totally. Your type is a bitch that goes around bitching people off with her super bitchy powers." Jake rolled his eyes. **(A/N lol sorry about te language, but i thought that was funny... lol)**

"Ally isn't _that _bad."

He snorted. "Right."

"Okay! Sorry I'm late. There was a teacher's meeting and…" Mr. Tipher glanced at the clock. "Homeroom ends in 2 minutes."

He rushed to his seat and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Angela Argon?"

"Here."

He went on calling names and stopped at mine. "Shane Gray?"

"Here."

He made a face. "Darn it."

The class laughed and Jake snickered.

"Jake Ryan?" He asked after a while.

"Here."

"Alex Russo?"

"Here."

"Miley Stewart?"

There was a silence. "Miley? Are you here?"

I glanced at the spot where Miley was sitting before. She… wasn't there.

"Miley? Miley? Is there a Miley?"

The only sound was people whispering to each other.

"WAIT! Where's Alex?!" Someone yelled.

"Well, it says she said here so-"

"No, actually, that was me." A random girl smiled and stuck her hand in the air, holding a 20 dollar bill. "She paid me! But Miley said she didn't care because it wasn't the first day anymore!"

A lot of people snickered and Mr. Tipher blinked. "Um… but she's here?"

"Yup! Both of them are."

"Good. I guess…"

"OW!"

Everyone turned to the door to see Miley flat on her face and Alex standing there confused. Then Alex laughed. "Hahahaha! You tripped on your feet again, didn't you!?"

She laughed and Miley scowled. "Hehehe! It's like you're walking, right? And then you're all like KAPLUNK! And you fall to the floor! And we're all like Whaaaat?! And you're like :l and we're like HAHAHA! And then- an- and then you're like OW and we're like OHH HAHAHA!" She said in between laughs.

"OKAY Alex. I get it."

Alex's laughs turned into giggles as she pulled Miley up. "Alright, alright. Miss Clumsy Pants!"

Miley just glared at Alex, making her giggle more. The class laughed and Mr. Tipher smiled. "Welcome back, girls."

"SEE?! I told you we were too early." Alex hissed at Miley.

"YOU DID NOT! Anyway, I wasn't planning on coming in here!" Miley retorted.

"Ohhh! Yeah! I forgot you fell on your face!" Alex giggled again.

"Thank you for sharing." Miley said sarcastically, hitting Alex on her head.

Luckily, the bell rang and the students scrambled out of their seats.

* * *

****

Miley's POV

"Well, so much for that!" I grinned walking off with Alex.

"Whoa!" I screamed as someone ran into me. "Uh, sorry! I was in the way, I should have moved fas-" I stopped when I noticed who was laying on me.

"No, it's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled, getting off of me and pulling me up.

Why is HE being nice? "Um, thanks."

"No problem. Miley, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Nate Gray."

"I know. I've heard… many, many times.." I muttered, referring to Alex, not that he'd know.

"Oh…! Well, I'll see you around, Miley. Hey, Miley, can I call you Miles? Sounds more natural."

"Uh, sure. People call me that all the time anyway."

"Cool, bye Miles." He grinned, walking off.

"Huh." I huffed, seeing Alex gone. Well, off to math…

"What was that all about?" Danny asked out of nowhere, scaring me.

"I… don't know. Let's just get to math."

Who knew some of the people in Shane's group were actually… nice? Or maybe he just wasn't like them.

* * *

****

Lunch

"Talked to your man today." I said as I sat down with my lunch tray.

"WHAT?! WHY?! WHEN?! WHERE?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Alex shouted, making the whole lunch room turn and stare at her.

"Obsessed much?" Lilly mumbled playfully, causing Alex to glare at her and everyone to look away.

"Gosh, calm down Lex. He just ran into me, we said sorry. He said he'd see me around. Goodness gracious." I laughed, picking up a chicken wing from Mitchie's plate.

"NO WAY!!!" Alex screeched jumping up from her seat, then sitting back down quietly when everyone looked at her again.

The people looked away and I shook my head, smiling. "Anyway, I stole something from the principal's office."

"On the second day?" Lily sighed, exasperated.

"And yet, I'm not surprised you didn't ask me to join you!" Oliver frowned, being his donut self.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." I rolled my eyes.

He just fake sniffled and bit a piece of his beef jerky. His mom always packed him beef jerky… He says the police station sometimes leaves extras…

"You should be!" He 'cried'.

I rolled my eyes again and looked down at my food. "Gah, what is this?" I stole Oliver's pencil ignoring the 'hey!' I got, and started poking it.

"Eww!!" Our table wailed in unison as it jiggled. I laughed and poked it again, making us all make faces at it.

"Miles, you can have the rest of my chicken wings… I've lost my appetite." Mitchie shuttered.

"Announcement from the principal's office. Who ever took my special pen, please give it back. Thank you." The principal announced.

Everyone turned to me. Well! I'm offended!

"What?!" I asked.

"You said you took something from the principal's office, so give it back." Lilly sighed expectantly.

"I didn't take his pen!" I defended. "I took Mrs. Barry's pants."

"And Mrs. Barry would like her pants back, thank you." The principal said again through the speaker.

"Huh. It's like they're listening." I muttered.

"Well?" Danny nudged me.

I groaned and ran to my locker, coming back with a pair of pants. I threw it at Ally, narrowly missing her and making it land in the middle of the table. "You mind handing it back to Mrs. Barry?"

Their table glared at me and I smiled innocently. "Please?"

They didn't say anything, but I could see Shane eyeing the pants in disgust. "Oh, come on, not even _you, Shaney_?"

I looked around their table and saw Nate.

"Hiya Nate!" I grinned cheekily at my friend's soon to be boyfriend, if her dreams came true (WHICH THEY WILL! Or my name isn't Miley Ray Stewart).

Shane and his crew gaped at Nate as he smiled shyly and waved. "Hey Miles."

"Dude, you already have nicknames?!" Trey, a person in their crew, asked, hitting Nate in the arm with an attempt to be unnoticed.

The lunchroom laughed at how retarded Trey was and Nick just gave him a weird look. I, of course, rolled my eyes.

Shane, though, was just staring from me, to Nate, to me, and to Nate again. What was up with him?

"Um, you know what, I'll give her the pants back." Nate had a small awkward laugh and stood up, grabbing the dress pants.

"I'll join you." I suggested, stepping by his side to walk with him, we had to discuss things...

"Uh, me too." Shane suddenly rose from his seat.

Nate and I blinked. I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Why?

"Well, let's go…" Shane muttered, walking out of the cafeteria, ahead of us.

Once we were out I leaned over to Nate. "What's with your brother?"

He shrugged, eyeing Shane carefully. "I don't know. He hasn't acted like that until now."

"Huh. Weird."

Once we returned the pants with a little yelling and screaming here and there, Nate, Shane, and I were walking back quietly.

"Hey, um, Nate, can I talk to you?"

Both Nate and Shane looked at me curiously. "Sure…" Nate replied.

Nate and I looked at Shane expectantly and he stood there. "Yes?"

"Um, privately." I gave him the evil eye and he hesitantly walked to a corner of the lockers.

I shook off the weirdness about how Shane was acting and focused on my Nate problem. "Can I ask you something… slightly personal?"

A nervous expression washed over his face. "Um, sure…"

I smiled. "Do you like…"

"I'm sorry, Miley, I don't think I can do this." He blurted out nervously.

"What?"

"I- I just met you and I don't really share the same emotions, and I know someone who likes you-" **(A/N WHO NATE WHO?!)**

"What?! Slow down there, cowboy." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm not talking about me." **(A/N But of course, Miley doesn't ask... lol. She's just too matchmakery to think about herself.. tsk tsk)**

His nervousness changed to confusion. "Wait, what? Well, then-"

"Well, I was going to tell you! But you interrupted me."

He gave me an apologetic look and motioned for me to continue.

"Okay. Now that we have that cleared up, do you like… Alex Russo?" I grinned as his face slowly turned red.

"Well…" He gave me a small, shy smile and I started to giggle like a school girl.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!!! I knew it!" I said giddily.

"Well, why?" He asked, his face still red.

I smirked. "Welllll… SOMEBODY may have a crush on you, and SOMEBODY could date youuuu!!!!"

A wide grin spread across his face and he gave me a bear hug. "Yes!"

I hopped up and down and hugged him back. "I know!!!" I pulled away. "You will ask her out, though, right?"

"Totally." I grinned at him and walked back into the cafeteria.

Matchmaker Miley is back on board.

* * *

****

Shane's POV

I narrowed my eyes at my 'so-called brother' Nate. Damn him. Damn him to hell! Damn me! Why the hell am I so jealous? Gosh, talk about obsessed. Okay, NO Shane! You are not obsessed. No need to worry. Besides, you have more things to worry about. Like Niley... (Look at me! Already making up couple names?! What the hell, Shane?!)

I strained my ears to hear them. Why is he blushing?! Why is she acting so happy?! Why is she smirking?! Are they flirting?!?! NOW HE'S GRINNING. And now they're HUGGING?! You have got to be kidding me. Now she pulled away with a serious look and then grinned and walked back into the cafeteria. Oh, Nate is going to get it.

I can just imagine what they were saying.

__

"Heyy, Nate, you're hot! Let's go out!"

Blush. "Sure, hot stuff."

Happy.. "Yay!!! I can't wait until we get married!" Smirk. "You are soo hot."

Grin. "I know, but I'm nothing compared to you, baby."

"Aw Boo!" Hug. Pulls away with serious look. "Promise we'll never break up?"

"Promise, my little octopus!"

Grin. Walks to cafeteria.

UGH! How frustrating can they be?! I fumed, walking up to Nate.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to be calm, which was the complete opposite of how I really felt…

His smile immediately dropped and he looked troubled. "What?! Oh- pft, nothing! Hah! Why would you think anything happened?! I mean serious-"

"Seriously, Nate. What happened." I repeated again, my question coming out more of a demand instead.

I was being serious. That was a bad sign. And he knew it.

"W- why do you need to know?"

I suddenly found interest into the floor. Maybe I should tell him. He might know what's going on with me… Oh gosh, getting girl advice from my little brother? What has the world turned to?!

"I'll tell you at home."

He nodded and we walked into the cafeteria to see Miley sitting with her friends as usual.

"Dude!" Nate slapped my arm.

I jumped in surprise and looked at him. "What?"

He gave me a weird look. "Dude, what were you doing? You were eyeing Miley."

I felt my eyes grow wide. "I was?!" Wow, I hadn't even noticed…?

He gave short disbelieving laugh. "Hah, yeah!"

He didn't push on and walked back to our table, but the disbelieving look was still on his face.

I internally groaned and rolled my eyes. _I'm going crazy. _I thought before following Nate.

**

* * *

**

The Gray Household! Lol

"Whoa, hey. What's up?" Nate asked as I walked into his room hesitantly.

"Um… I need advice…"

His eyebrow furrowed, making his fro rise a little and he fully turned to me. "Okay?"

"Yeah… I'm not used to this either…" I muttered. Usually it was the other way around, but not even _that _happened in the Gray family…

"What kind of advice?"

Was I really going to do this? Nope. Changed my mind. Let's just walk away. "…Girl…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Um… okay… What's up?"

I sighed and sat on his bed across from where he was sitting at his desk on his rolly chair. **(A/N Lol I love those rolly chairs) **"Um… There's this girl…"

"No duh."

I glared at him and he silenced, motioning for me to go on. "And… I don't know… I never really liked a girl… you know?"

"I know." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm just not that kind of guy… Like, I think they're attracted, instead… And… this girl is incredibly attractive… and when I see my girlfriends with guys I'm fine, I just break up with them or ignore it, because I expect it'd happen anyway, but when I see _this_ girl with a guy, I get kind of… I don't know… jealous…?"

Nate smirked. "So you're saying you like her?"

"No!"

"That's the only reason you're getting jealous, Shane. Smart one."

I thought over this. I guess that made sense… I mean… when I think over what I just said, that's the only possibility. Gosh, I need to use my head more… **(A/N Amen!)**

"You know I'm right." Nate grinned.

"I guess…" I mumbled.

"So who is this 'oh so lucky' girl?"

I stayed silent. Should I tell him? "Uh… what?"

"You can't play dumb on this. You just said you liked a girl."

"I'm not playing!" I retorted, then noticed what I pretty much said. In translation, "I don't think!"

Nate laughed. "You _usually _aren't playing. Man, seriously, who is she?"

"…Miley…" I murmured, feeling my face heat up.

"What?"

"Miley…"

"I can't hear you!"

"DUDE! I SAID MILEY!"

"Someone say my name?"

* * *

****

(A/N I was thinking of stopping it there, but that would torture both me AND you… lol)

Oh. My. Gosh. You. Are. Kidding. Me.

"What?! No!" I spluttered quickly.

She gave me a weird look (A look she gave me a lot…).

"Actually, Miles, in fact, yes!" Nate said to the girl holding onto the handle of Nate's door and leaning in.

Holy hell I will kill him. I gave him the dirtiest look I could manage and he just grinned evilly. I should've never told him.

"Um… okay? Are you going to tell me or just exchange evil and killing looks with your brother?" She laughed awkwardly.

Gosh, why is she so nice to him?! WAIT. Weren't they going out…? Why the hell did I tell Nate I liked her again?!

"You see, Shane was- Well, I think Shane should tell you. I mean, he _is _the one that yelled your name."

"Mmm, _that_'s why it sounded girly." I frowned at Miley's statement and she turned to look at me.

"I'm not going to tell that slut anything!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a look that could kill and slammed the door. Wait, why was she here anyway? Why is she at my house?!

"See, that's why she doesn't like you."

I groaned and leaned back against the wall. "How'd you know?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't lose hope! You'll never know! She might like you back! Deep, deep, deep, deep… deep, deep down…"

"Look, Nate, I didn't come to you to get reassurance, I came to you to win her."

"She's not a trophy, you know. Maybe that's why she doesn't like you. You treat girls like toys! Or tools. You use them."

"Why are you telling me this?! I just want her."

Nate sighed and looked at me, exasperation filling his face. "You can't just _want _her, Shane. You have to _need _her. And besides, this is helping you to show what you're doing wrong, then you can change into the guy of her dreams!"

"How am I doing anything wrong?!"

"The way you treat girls, the way you treat everyone, the way you act- Shane, these are things you need to work on."

I just grumbled and crossed my arms.

"Shane, do you want her or not?"

I was about to say yes, but instead said a more reasonable answer. "No, Nate. I need her."

He smiled. "You're getting better already."

I grinned cheekily, and his lecture began. And… I'm starting to wonder if I should've brought a pencil and paper to take notes. Damn, getting girls his way is so much harder his way…

"Dude! Why is my way so much easier?"

"Because. It depends on the girl. The girls you get are stuck-up no good bitches. Miley isn't like that. She's a different type of girl."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" I argued weakly; he was right…

Nate smirked, then frowned a bit. "Shane, what happened to you?"

I looked at him, confused. How random was this?

"What do you mean?"

Nate sat back onto his seat, stopping from pacing. "You're not the same…"

"What? Why? Because I like Miley?"

"You're not the same as before. Like a few years ago…"

"Nate, I've never changed…"

"You can't see it, can you?!"

What's going on? "See wha-"

"You've turned into a stuck-up asshole!"

My jaw dropped. Nate had never talked to me like that. Ever.

"You, Jason, and I used to be best friends! You used to have one girlfriend at a time, and you used to actually think you liked them! Now look at you! You have a different girlfriend every day, or if the girl's lucky, every week! And how long ago until today has it been since you've been in my room!?" Nate yelled.

I didn't say anything. He was right. But that was the old me. Everyone changed. And this is who I am now. "This is me, now, Nate!"

"Well I miss the old you. So does Jason. Everyone does." Nate murmured.

I stood up and glared at him, then started walking towards the door. "I don't see the point I came in here, anyway. It's not like you helped me at all. But that's not surprising. Why would someone help their brother hook up with their girlfriend?"

I was about to open the door, but Nick jumped up. "Whoa, what? _Girlfriend_?!"

"No, Nate, pet hippo." I rolled my eyes.

"Miley's not my _girlfriend_!"

"…oh…"

Nate just rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Now get out, asshole."

* * *

****

Miley's POV

I mentally groaned. This is the worst project ever. Actually, I probably would like it… if I had a better partner. I glanced at the boy sitting across from me. Jason Gray.

"Any ideas?" I muttered.

"Nope." He said, leaning back in his chair.

I rolled my eyes. "I hate you."

"Hate you more." He glared at me.

"Ugh, I'm going to go pee."

"Nice to know."

"At least now you actually know something."

"Have fun."

I rolled my eyes again and walked off to look for the bathroom. Um… bathroom… bathroom…

"Whoa!" I screamed, falling down the stairs. Curse my clumsyness! Alex was right...

Quick footsteps ran down the stairs and helped me up. I dusted invisible dust off my jeans and looked up to thank the person, but stopped.

Shane gave me a dirty look and I raised an eyebrow. "I guess that means I can't say thank you?"

He just brushed past me, hitting my shoulder on the way.

"Okay…" I said.

Wow, this family has problems. Except for Alex's soon to be boyfriend. He seems pretty decent. I can't wait until him and Alex get together! They seem sooo perfect!

I stepped out of the bathroom (I decided to skip my pee part…) and walked down to see Jason. Shane was there. Great.

I walked over and looked down at the sitting Shane. "You're in my spot."

"You're in my house."

I laughed dryly. "I can leave if you want."

"Would you like me to guide you?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to die at a young age, but thank you!"

"Be sure to call me when that death happens!"

"I'll be sure to call you when I see a cow with wings. But Ally probably won't have wings anytime soon!"

"Don't bring Ally into this!"

"Not like she'd really fit, anyway."

"You're such a bitch!"

"I know. But you _know_ she's not fat. How can she get fat when she eats nothing at all?"

It was true… At lunch, she never ate. "Miley. Get out." Jason commanded.

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff, then left.

* * *

**OKAY! lol. Didja like it?! Did you readit all...? lol. OMG i have a culminating activity due tomorrow, (yeah, i know,sunday?! HOW CRAZY IS THAT!!!) and i havent done ANY of it!!! im sooo freaked out. i have that homework feeling. lol. but this is actually my exam like thing. haha. AGH! im freaking out. OH WELL i wont bore you with me "AHHHHH"s. lol.**

**Umm... yeah. I hope you guys liked it!!!! thank you SO MUCH for those amazing reviews! you guys have no idea how special i feel when i get themmm! lol. i feel like making a oneshot... lol. Actually, i feel like eating ice cream. hm. lol. Anyway.... I'll b sure to have some SHILEYYYY in it! AND of course, more couples. Not only Shiley and Nalex. Ull b surprised what i have up my sleeves. LOL! Haha i love saying that. lol. anyway, yeah. Jaddie? Lackson? Jally? Nilly? Moliver? Mason? Aliver? Mitchiver? Jitchie? Loliver? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!! BWAHHAHAHA! Maybe because I don't even know what im going to do next... lol. **

**I hate it when I write something and i dont even notice how long it is! I'm just like "O.m.g. this chappie is SO short i need to make it longer." but it turns out it already 10 pages or something! GOSH. lol. makes me so frustrated. Wow, my typing is being sooo rtarde right now. lol. i cant type anything at the moment. i have no idea why. ... huh. lol. my mouth is dry. I need water or something. lol. **

**You might see I made Miley and Jason enemies? lol yeah i did. haha. idk. i have a feeling itll b a good thing. lol cuz miley's already friends with Nate.I don't want all the cliques to start mashing together already!! They still have to be enemies!!!**

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy_

_She's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freakin' out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit_

_(it's always something)_

_But I can't get over it_

_(she thinks its nothing)_

_'Cause she's everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

**Lol idk y i just put some of the lyrics to Everything I Ask For on here, but i did. lol. i love that song. It's by The Maine! haha. I've been listening to their songs all day. I can't help it. lol. ANYWAY, I don't own those lyrics or that song. lol. But i DO suggest u listen to it!!! it makes me happpyyyy! lol. **

**So yeah, hope you liked the story!!! i tried my best. Well, i think I did. I tried to try my best. lol. I'm not eally sure if it was my best or not, though... hmm lol**


	4. That's What She Said!

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Okay, I will now admit, I have completely FORGOTTEN about this story. I am SO sorry! But these past days I really got WORKIN! lol. I wrote like double the legnth of what i wrote so far... which isn't much? Idk. Wait, did I only write ONE chapter so far?! OMG, if i did, i will slap myself. Trust me. Anyway, this story might seem rushed to you. Because it's getting closer to the romancy part already. I need to write parts where they're hiding their relationship too, so yeah. It'll just be the beginnig. Anyway, I have the next chapter typed out, I think. Just not really FF material. I need to look over it and all. You authors know the drill, lol. Anyway, (Wow, do I write that alot, or what?) SORRY for the long wait! Maybe I'll put the next chappie up tomorrow! Who knows. : ) I DO owe you guys. A Lot. Haha, so, if you guys like this chappie, I'll def put the next up soon!!!**

**And if the order seems screwed up, blame FF! That's what happened when I updated PA. And I'm too lazy to fix the whole BOLD part. But it really annoys me. It probably annoys you guys, too, huh... I'm sorry. Maybe someday I'll change it. lol.**

**P.S. This first part is the chorus of the song "Everything I Ask For" By: The Maine. It seemed to fit.. lol. And it will more and more in the story. Well, I think. If I keep it going like i plan.. but most of my stoies don't always go as I plan. EXCEPT for PA! I WILL make it like I'm planning. Unless I think of something better... BUT No spoilers for you!!! Although it's very tempting...**

**--**

__

I don't know what she sees in me

But I'm happy

She's happy now

That she's with me

And I'm freakin' out

Because I'm just so lucky

Oh she makes me feel like shit

(it's always something)

But I can't get over it

(she thinks its nothing)

'Cause she's everything I ask for

Everything I ask for

And just a little bit more

Everything I ask for

Everything I ask for

And so much more

I groaned and snapped off the T.V. This was actually one of my favorite songs, but… I don't know, it annoyed me at the moment. But why? I ran my fingers through my hair and fell back on my bed.

"Gosh!" I screamed.

"What the hell, Shane?" Jason sniggered, walking into my open room.

"I don't know! I hate when this happens! It's like I'm frustrated for no damn reason!" I yelled angrily.

"Well, damn." Jason said.

I just glared at him. Isn't he the best big brother ever? "Do _you _ever feel like this?"

He shrugged. "Nope!"

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Get out."

****

Miley POV

I was talking to my usual group of friends, or in other words, clique, when Nate caught my eye. He smiled and started walking over… Oh! Maybe he was going to ask out Alex!

"Hey, Miley. Hi, I'm Nate." He greeted, then announced to the rest of the group, as if they didn't know. "So… I was wondering if you guys would want to come over and hangout or something…"

Oliver raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You want to hangout with us? Why so sudden?"

"You guys seem pretty cool…"

But Oliver pushed on. Anymore pushing on, and the surprise would get out… He needs to shut his freakin' mouth.

"Well, why didn't you notice this before?"

"Well-"

"Sure, Nate, we'll go."

Nate shot me a smile with some relief and nodded before walking away. Oliver looked at me in confusion, "Huh?"

I laughed. "People change, Ollie."

"Oddly enough." Oliver snorted right before the bell rang and we all started scooting off to class with small 'Goodbye's.

But me, being stupid and clumsy, slipped on some random cup. Who the hell put that cup there?! I braced myself for the fall, squeezing my eyes shut, but it never came. I felt nothing, but… arms wrapped around me. I finally started breathing, not noticing I held my breath, and gratefully looked up at my savior.

"Ew." I made a disgusted face, and the brunette rolled his eyes. "Your welcome." He laughed bitterly.

I shuttered. "Ugh, let go of me!"

"Gladly." He rolled his eyes and literally threw me at someone else. Shiz. I thought as I landed on none other than Shane Gray.

"Damn, Jason." Shane muttered, before asking kindly, "Hey, are you okay?"

He gently lifted me up so he could move, too. Um, apparently he didn't see my face, yet.

"Hell no! I just landed on you randomly after your brother threw me. My foot is killing me." I stated honestly.

Then, as he turned me around, his face filled with surprise. I expected an "Ew!" Or at least a, "Go hobble to the nurse, alone", but instead, he nodded and picked up my books for me as I stumbled to the nurse. **(A/N I was SO tempted to write that he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse, but this story is different. Him picking her up is really actually my style of writing, you can just tell after reading my other stories, but in here they're supposed to hate each other… For now… BWAAHAHHA..haha)**

Once we got to the nurse, I was out of breath. "Just let me limp to the office, why don't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I picked up your damn books. Be thankful."

I glared at the back of his head and the nurse noticed us, walking out. "Dear, gosh, Shane! Didn't your mom teach you not to hit a girl?"

I snickered and Shane scowled. "Nah, I just kind of tripped over a cup, and his brother threw me at him."

"Oh, well, that changes a lot. Thank you, Shane." She nodded, leading me to a chair.

He stayed silent, just holding my books in his hand, watching me. "You may get to class, if you want, Shane. I'll write you a note."

He shrugged. "I'll stay here."

She blinked, but nodded before going into a closet and getting something. I leaned back and crossed my arms, ignoring my ankle.

"I don't want you skipping class, because I'm hurt."

He gave me a weird look. "Why?"

"You always get away with it! It annoys the hell out of me." I huffed.

"So? You skip class, too."

"Well, I do useful things. You just go and have sex with different girls!"

The nurse walked in right when I said that, and quickly walked back into the closet. He gave me a deadly look.

"You _don't _know what I do."

I laughed sarcastically. "When you hear something over and over, it's kind of hard to believe it's not true."

"What are you talking about?!"

"What am I talking about?! Almost the whole girl population just goes on and on about how you have _fucked _them!"

"We're in freakin' high school, Miley! How do you know they're not rumors?!" He shouted.

"Well, they're pretty believable." I smirked.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" We both jumped about five feet in the air at the booming voice. That could only mean one thing. The principal.

I've actually grown quite fond of Principal Filmer. He sees me a lot. He just hates me more. …

"Why don't you two get along?!" He frowned deeply.

"He's a manwhore!"

"She's a bitch!"

His eyes flashed. "Detention. Both of you."

"The whole week?!"

"Would you like the whole week?"

Shane didn't say anything and I laughed crazily. "Hell no!"

He gave me a death glare. "_What _did you say?"

"Hah, I mean, he- hell… hello…"

He rolled his eyes and walked out after yelling, "Tomorrow. Detention. After school. Don't miss, or it's a whole week."

--

School had finally ended, and I finally got a rest from hobbling class to class. "Hey, you guys are still coming, right?" Nate grinned, walking by us before pivoting and walking backwards to look at us.

Alex immediately stepped closer to him, and I fell, my arm slipping from her shoulder and falling to the ground, along with my body. I glared at her, but she was too busy looking at Nate dreamily.

"Yeah… Totally…"

His grin widened. "Great. I'll go tell my brothers."

My glare changed into an alert face as he sprinted out the door, probably in the direction of his brothers… "His _what_?!"

"Brothers. You know, the male version of a sister?" Oliver explained as if I was a baby.

I gave him an evil look. "Thank you, Oliver." I turned to Alex, Mitchie, and Lilly.

"Brothers?" I squeaked wearily.

Alex shot me an apologetic look. "_Please_, don't bail, Miles!"

I sighed. I knew how much Nate meant to her. And they'd be such a cute couple. I always said I'd do anything to get them together… And I guess that means sitting in a cramped car with two of his idiot brothers. "Fine…"

Anyway, I wouldn't want to miss this moment…

I slowly got up, with the help of Lilly and Mitchie, and we all stepped (I limped…) outside the school to see Shane's car there, and him leaning against it, staring at us. He was twirling the keys around his finger impatiently. I smiled a bit, but quickly frowned. Why the hell was I even smiling? Hah, random!! ...Right?

"You guys done?"

When we didn't answer he rolled his eyes and went to his side to get in. We shared looks of annoyance. He was such a jerk.

The four of them piled in the back, forgetting about me… I scowled and was about to reach for passenger the door, standing on one foot -barely balanced-, when a hand opened it for me. I looked over at Shane, who was frowning.

"Could you be any slower?"

I gave him a dirty look, stopping from thank him, and glanced down at my bandaged foot. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was there. Here, I opened the door. Get in."

I still didn't say anything, but lifted myself in. "Thanks." I murmured. It's a habit… So much for not thanking him.

He got back in on his side and buckled his seat belt. "Only for the physically impaired." He snorted.

I gave him another look and punched his arm making him wince. "Only for the mentally impaired." I mimicked in a bitterly sweet voice.

He ignored it, but gave me a dirty look before driving off. "Nate went with Jason. There wasn't enough room in the cars, so he made _me _drive you losers."

"Aw, poor you."

He glanced at me. "I know. It's killing me."

"I know how you feel." I hissed, scooting farther from him.

"Whatever. I'm driving by Ally's."

I scoffed. "No!"

"Shut up, Trippy. I'm the driver."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you have to go over there anyway? In need of a quick fu-"

"Miley. Save it." Mitchie warned from the back, giving me a kick at the chair.

He sent me a quick glare. "Yeah, wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

I clenched my fists. "Is that a challenge?"

He smirked, his eyes glued on the road as he turned into a rich neighborhood, but didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silent, until we pulled up to a white house. Shane stepped out, slamming the door, and an ran to the door, ringing the doorbell.

"Gosh, he's such a jerk!" I groaned, right when the door shut.

"And you guys can't get along." Oliver added.

"Well, you guys can't either! I don't even want to get along with that waste of humankind!"

Alex sighed jokingly. "How much easier would life be…"

I didn't respond, just stared as Shane walked into her house after she opened the door and smirked. "Why the hell is he taking so freakin' long?!"

Eventually, they came out again, both of their hair looking messy. He kissed her goodbye, which turned into a heated make-out session. I groaned, again.

"Oh, come on!" I leaned over and honked the horn multiple times until they broke apart and gave me a look.

He waved goodbye to her and stomped over, entering the car. "What the hell was that?!"

"What?" I replied innocently.

He just angrily drove in a different direction.

"What were you two doing in there?!"

"Why does it matter?"

"You brought us all the way over there just to make out with her?!" I scorned.

"How do you know I just made out with her?"

I made a face. "I knew it. I _freakin' _knew it. That's exactly what I predicted, wasn't it?"

"Look, you don't know me. You don't know me, at all. You don't know who I hang out with and what I think and what I do-"

"Um, I think the correct term is '_who _you do'." I stated smartly.

"Why are you such a freakin' bitch?!" He yelled at me.

"I get that a lot."

The rest of the ride was awkward, and it was relieving when we made it to the house. I quickly got out and slammed the door, without a word. The others followed, and Shane ran in front and opened the door, slamming it in my face. But me, being unstable, fell off balance and tumbled back, falling on Lilly.

"Miley!"

I madly hopped into the door, past Nate, who had opened it, and just sat on his couch. "What is wrong with your damn brother?!"

As the others walked in, Nate closed the door after them and hesitantly answered, "He's just… Being a Shane."

"Unfortunately." A lady said.

I looked up and saw a woman that resembled the boys a lot. Or well, they resembled her. She was their mom… obviously…

"Oh, uh, hi… I'm Miley Stewart." I smiled. "Sorry I kind of… cursed… in your house…"

"Oh, it's fi-"

"And insulted your son…"

"Oh, I get that a l-"

"And came in without knocking…"

She laughed. "It's fine, really."

I got up to shake her hand, but she stopped me. "Oh, no, dear. You stay seated, your foot is injured."

I smiled thankfully. "Yeah… Well, this is Mitchie Torres, Oliver Oken, Lilly Truscott, and Alex Russo."

"It's not to meet you guys. I haven't seen you around here before…"

"Yeah, it's not every day we hang out with Nate, but he's a nice kid." I grinned.

"I'm older than you, thank you very much!" He jokingly shot back.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you?"

"…I don't know…"

"Well, are you kids staying for dinner?" Mrs. Gray laughed.

"Um…" I glanced at them and Alex nodded, "Yeah… If that's okay with you…"

"Oh, of course! I just need to make some more food!" She left to the kitchen and I laughed.

"Your mom's nice."

"Thanks. What do you guys want to do?"

"Video games!" Oliver exclaimed.

Nate grinned evilly. "Bet I can beat you in Guitar Hero."

"O0o, you're on…" Oliver challenged, even though he sucked at Guitar Hero.

--

"Damn you, Nate!" Oliver whined, getting beat once again.

Nate laughed in his face. "YEAH!"

"Grr… One more time…" Oliver repeated for about the millionth time.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch's armrest, my foot laying on the other armrest. "They're becoming good friends…" Mitchie mused, watching the boys battle each other on Rock Band, after Oliver had given up on Guitar Hero.

"I know… They act like they've known each other for as long as us." Alex said with a small laugh as she eyed Nate.

"We're all like best buddies already." Lilly grinned.

"I know… How can he be friends with those… other people?" I wondered, my eyes still resting.

"I know, just being in this same room as him makes him feel like a brother." Mitchie giggled.

"Miley, how about you and I?" Nate smirked, handing me Oliver's guitar, who was sulking.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're on!"

A few minutes later, Nate and I were neck-and-neck. But, at the end, he ended up winning by a few hundreds. "Hey! I'm calling that a tie!"

He chuckled. "Whatever."

"DINNER!" His mom yelled from upstairs.

"I don't feel like moving." I complained, laying back down.

It was eerily silent, and right when I peaked my right eye open, I was flung over someone's shoulder. "HEY!" I screeched as I hit someone's back.

I curved my head around to see Oliver, Lilly, Mitchie, and Alex cracking up. "NATE. LET ME DOWN."

"Come on, let's go eat." With that being said, he ran up the stairs, me squealing the whole way, and my friends laughing harder.

We made it to the dinner table where his mom was staring in amusement, Shane was looking agitated, and Jason was looking disgusted. But, Nate didn't seem to care. He laughed freely and was about to put me in a seat, until I whispered in his ear, "When are you asking out Alex?"

A grin spread across his face. "Soon. Don't worry."

This time, he dropped me in a different seat. And, lucky me, it was beside his brother. Shane. Ugh…

I gave him the evil eye. So, this is what I get for setting him and Alex up, right? Oh, I see how it is. He wants to torture me. Huh. I don't deserve this!!! I looked over and noticed Shane staring at me. For some reason, I felt self-conscious.

--

"WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Miley, please? I mean, just for one night! Can't you stay at Lilly's or Alex's or Mitchie's?!" Jackson pleaded from the other line.

"Fine. One night." I grumbled. Stupid party.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll make it up to you, Sis! I promise!"

I sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Nate questioned as Oliver, Lilly, Mitchie, Alex, him, and I sat in his basement.

"I'm not aloud to be at home." I rolled my eyes. "My dad is out for today and tomorrow, and my brother's throwing a party."

"So, where are you going?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"Um, can I stay at one of your houses?" I inquired hopefully.

Alex frowned. "Sorry, Miles. Not mine, my parents are having their cleaning days. You know what that means…"

"Sorry, same here. But I'm just not aloud to have anyone over…" Mitchie sighed. **(A/N You know, I just noticed. Mitchie and Alex have the same mom... LOL Like in WOWP and CR the mom is the same.. I actually noticed that a while ago, but I just remembered.. haha. Funny... So... idk who's mom is who. lol. Just think of a random lady I guess! : D )**

"Same, Miley. I can't. My mom is having another break down, tonight…" Lilly laughed.

"My mom doesn't like it when girls sleepover." Oliver stated, smiling, as if it was completely normal… Which I guess it was… But Oliver makes everything sound completely weird.

"You can stay here." Nate suggested.

"Really?!" I excitedly hopped up on my one foot, the thought of sleeping in the sewers out of my mind. "Wait… Are you sure it's okay? Where will I sleep?"

He nonchalantly flicked his wrist. "Eh, we can take care of that. And sure! My mom like you guys more than who usually comes over."

I grinned. "Thank you, so much."

"No problem." He shrugged, smiling back.

--

We settled everything… Almost… "So, where am I sleeping?"

The other four had already left and now it was just Mr. and Mrs. Gray, Jason, Nate, Shane, and I… Awkward…

"Well, Shane, why don't you give your room up?" Mrs. Gray asked him, begging with her eyes.

He scowled. "No."

"Shane, man, really. Can't you just be nice for a night?!" Nate sighed in frustration.

That's what she said!

No, just kidding… I should've said that, though…

"Fine, whatever." Shane stormed off, up to his room and we blinked.

"Um, thank you for letting me stay…"

Mr. Gray smiled. "It's our pleasure. And I wish I could've made it for dinner. I'm starving!"

"Oh, I'll get you some." Mrs. Gray nodded, the two of them going into the kitchen.

Jason looked at me. "Just because you're friends with my brother, doesn't mean you can talk to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay… But I think that's his decision."

Nate just walked into his room, with a quick goodnight. I sighed and walked into Shane's room, expecting him to be out… But…

"HOLY SH-"

"WHOA! Wh- Miley?"

"No shiz, Sherlock."

"Wow, what is wrong with you? You always find something I say wrong."

"Just shut up and tell me if you're clothed."

"I am."

I took my hands off just to find him shirtless, his abs showing. I blushed. "Yeah, I can tell." I muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, you're sleeping here. I'm sleeping here." He announced, pointing to the bed, then the floor.

"Uh, I don't think so. You're sleeping out there." I snorted, pointing out the door.

"This is _my_ room."

"I'm not sleeping with you in here! -And _DON'T _say that's what she said!"

He smiled, but it was gone in a flash. "Look, it's only for a night, okay?! I'm not going to rape you, or whatever!"

"Oh, like you haven't lied."

He scoffed. "JUST GO TO BED."

"FINE!"

--

**Okay, that was this chapter. I think the next chapter will be MUCH better. Trust me. You'll like it... hopefully. lol. I think it's quite nice, in fact. lol. But i want good feedback for this one before i put the other one up! Wow, Idk if I say that anymore... BUT now I will. BWAHAHA. Actually, no I won't. But it feels kinda cool. Like I'm taking over the world. So I get to say it again. Because I'm the writer and you're the reader. I WANT GOOD FEEBACK BEFORE I PUT THE OTHER ONE UP. HAHA that was cool. Now I feel good. Not really. But today, I ate a GIANT PEAR. **

**Right. Anyway, yeah. lol. SO LONG MY FELLOW AWESOMENESSES. If you review, I might just give you a pear, too. It's big and circular, and in my front yard. We only get two a year... And they cost, like, 21 dollars for one box. So yeah. BUT, they are excruciatingly tasteful. Idk if I spelled any of tat right. Wow. I didn't even spell 'that' right. Hw embarrassing. LOL I spelled 'how'wrong! HAH okay. I should go before I'm more embarrassed. haha so long!! Be on the look out for the nxt chapie! It'll be here before you know it... BWAHAHAHA.**

**...**

**Yeah.**


	5. Can't Happen

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

**OKAY! This is the next chappie! I didn't get as much feedback as I wanted, (hahahahahahahahahaha! ...That wasn't that funny was it, lol) but I had this chappie, so might as well not TORTURE all of you!!! ...Stupid people. I hate people.**

**lol, jk. I could never hate you!!!... Or could I... BWAHHAA. Yeah, lol. Anyway, here you goes! I feel like I should be saying more, but... I'm not. I'm missing something... Huh. I hate when this happens. And it always does. Whateverrrr, lol. OH This is the start of something new.**

**Wow, quoting HSM... LAME!!! It's pronounced La-May. Wow, i need to stop quoting musical lines!! Haha, that last one was from the Nick movie SPECTACULAR! Haha. I don't like that quote very much, though. It's not cool. LOL Idk what i'm doing. hahahaha. Anyway, yeah, this is the start of the ROMANCE!!! The seeecret luhhhve. wink wink. lol...**

--

I quietly groaned and sat up from the soft cushiony bed I was on. Glancing around the room, the obvious thought hit me, 'This isn't my room'… Suddenly, I heard breathing and remembered this was the asshole's room. Oh gosh.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood to maybe get up and walk away or get a snack or whatnot. Who cares if it's not my house? Nate's nice enough.

As I slowly edged off the bed, wincing when it creaked, I finally made it off. I stared down at Shane. He actually looked really peaceful. He was just… I don't know, sleeping, maybe? You know how people look peaceful when they sleep? Yeah, _apparently_, he's a person.

I quickly caught myself, still staring, and ripped my eyes from his face. What if he woke up or something? Awkward! I tiptoed to the down the stairs and to the kitchen, flicking on a light switch that took me minutes to find.

"HOLY." A spoon dropped and I jumped as the metal clattered against the floor.

There sat a young boy, about eight, staring at me and eating some ice cream. I blinked. "Um, hello…"

He stared at me weird. "Why are you here? Are you with Shane?"

I made a face. Gross! "Hel-ck no!"

He grinned. "You can cuss in front of me. I don't mind. My brothers do it all the time! I think I've learned every word in the book! Hell, ass, damn-" I covered his mouth, rattling out what many like to call 'potty words'.

"Hah, we need to flush those words." I stated awkwardly, taking a seat by what seemed to be the boys' little brother.

He laughed. "Right… I don't hear that a lot around here… I'm Frankie! Nate, Jason, and Shane's little brother."

"Cool. I'm Miley Stewart. My brother's throwing a party so I'm not aloud to go home." I introduced to the happy boy.

He grabbed another spare spoon that was randomly sitting by him in a giant pile of spoons and started eating, once more. "That's cool. I was at a friends house, so we haven't met."

I nodded. That explained a lot.

"So… you're _not _with Shane."

I shuttered, but shook my head.

"I'm one of those lucky girls." I laughed awkwardly, grabbing the spoon he held out and joining him to eat.

He giggled. "I like you already. Are you with Nate?"

I shook my head again. "Nope. But I'll probably be the bridesmaid for his wedding with my best friend."

Frankie nodded, stuffing more ice cream into his mouth. "That's awesome. I want to be the ring bearer!"

I laughed. "I can probably pull some strings."

"So, why are you here, Miley?"

I shrugged. "Nate offered. But I wish I never took it."

"Why? You'd never have met me!" He grinned and I couldn't help but notice how much he resembled Shane. Well, his looks. Not his personality. Thank God.

"Well, that part I don't regret, but I'm staying in Shane's room."

Frankie made a face. "Are you guys doing anything?"

I almost gagged. "Oh gosh, no!"

He let out a breath. "Good. Sometimes it's scary when I hear noises from his room. And sometimes if Nate's kept up, too, he'll take me to get ice cream. McDonalds is open 24/7!"

I frowned, taking another spoonful. I felt bad for this kid. His mind was already infested, his eyes scarred, and he hadn't gotten through half his life, probably. It was all Shane's fault.

"I'm sorry you have to live with them. Or well, Shane." And maybe Jason, too.

He nodded, his smile fading. "We used to be really close. He's still nice, but we're not as close as we used to be. He used to joke and play with me all the time. Not anymore. He either leaves the house, ignores me, or brings home some girl. It's been years since I remember being with him for hours. I'm eight now!" He smiled proudly at the last sentence.

I softly laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you, Frank. Anyway, I'm 16 and hating it."

"Are you single?"

I raised my eyebrows. "I only go for guys around… this height." I held a hand that was a few inches above my head. I had a thing for tall guys. And brown eyes. **(A/N Like in the show!! Haha)**

He pouted. "But since Nate's taken by your BFF, that just leaves Shane! Or Jason…"

I made another face. "Gross, no… I just won't pick a Gray." I laughed. "Well, you should be asleep. And so should I. Come on."

He nodded, placing his cup in the sink and following me up the stairs.

"Can you come more often? Shane always brings bad girls over, but you're nice."

I smiled sympathetically at the boy. "Sure." I didn't know if I'd fulfill the promise, but I felt like I owed it to the kid.

He hugged me before running into his room. I sighed and walked back to the underworld. Aka. Shane's Room. What had I gotten myself into? Promising to come back to hang out with Shane's brother?! But I should get used to it. Nate and Alex will be together, soon.

I reluctantly walked back into Shane's room. But I wasn't really paying attention, so…

"AHHH!" Shane yelled as I landed on him. Surprisingly, no one ran out of their rooms.

I winced and got up. "Wow, that really helps my foot."

Shane smirked, getting up in a sitting position, his body leaning back on his hands. "We always end up in that position, don't we?"

Disgust made its way onto my face. "Don't get any ideas."

He smirk widened. "So you're not doing it on purpose?"

I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, I would be."

I stretched, climbing back on the comfy mattress. "Go to bed." I muttered into the pillow, making it muffle my words.

After a silence of me trying to sleep, Shane asked me, "Why aren't you a cheerleader?"

I raised my eyebrows and popped my head over the edge of the bed. "Why? Because I don't enjoy stretching in tiny skirts for crowds, arrogant football players, or people. And I might not enjoy screaming and jumping up and down like a girly, peppy idiot."

He looked shocked, but it was gone before I could make sure it was even there. "Don't you like feeling like all eyes are on you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I wanted to be the center of attention, I'd be a stripper."

He smirked and I gave him a look before hitting him with a pillow and leaning back on the pillow, again. "See, this is why our groups don't interact."

I heard quiet chuckles and hid my smile. "Whatever. Night, Strippy."

I scowled. "What happened to Trippy? I liked it more."

He yawned, "Yeah, I know."

Rolling my eyes, I mumbled a quick 'goodnight' before falling into a astonishingly peaceful slumber.

****

Shane's POV

(They wake up very early and have school late)

I groaned and sat up, my back aching from the floor. I glanced up at the bed to see Miley gone. Slowly, I brushed my already straightened hair, went into the bathroom to do what I normally do, and headed down stairs, no shirt on. The sight I first saw was Nate, Frankie, and Miley playing Rock Band.

I walked by, ruffling Frankie's hair. "Sup, Frank?"

He didn't shoot me a look, his eyes glued to the screen as he banged on the mini drum set. "Hi, Shane!"

The scent of chocolate chip pancakes tickled my nose, and I collapsed on the couch, far from Miley. Nate was standing, playing bass, as Miley sat comfortably, playing guitar.

"Hey, Shay, why don't you sing?" Frankie suggested as the song ended, the scores popping up.

Nate got a 98, Frankie got a 87, and Miley got a big, fat, impressive 100. I stared in surprise. This girl had many things up her sleeves. This annoying, pretty, rude, funny and painful girl.

I turned to Frankie, who was staring at me expectantly. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Please, Shaney?!"

I sighed and noticed Miley staring at me intently. I couldn't read what was going through her mind. But I did know that she had no idea I could sing. But, it wasn't something I was really proud of. It was kind of embarrassing. Music spreads in my family. It runs in our veins.

"Maybe another time…"

"Oh, I get it. You don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Miley!" Frankie smirked.

I refrained from dropping my jaw. Where the hell did he get that lie from?!

"What?! Frank, you're crazy!" Miley spluttered, eyes wide. Apparently, she couldn't get that idea through her mind, either. Either we have thick heads, or Frankie had a WIDE imagination.

"Frank, you're insane…" I laughed awkwardly.

"Then sing!" Frankie demanded smugly.

I frowned, but grabbed the microphone that lied on the floor. "Fine! Pick a song."

Frankie smiled, satisfied, and clicked random. Nine In The Afternoon By: Panic! At The Disco. I took a deep breath before belting out the words to one of my favorite songs, in fact. When the song was over, Nate was smiling proudly, Frankie was excited, and Miley was… smiling at me?

I felt my cheeks grow hot. What the hell? I fast walked into the kitchen. "Almost done?"

"Be patient, Shane." My mom advised, flipping a pancake, my dad sipping his coffee. "Oh, I'm proud of you, Hun."

"What?" I asked, baffled. I hadn't heard that in a while, really. But it felt nice to know I was changing. But this was me now. I didn't know if I _wanted _to change.

"You sang. When you get a chance to impress, you go for it."

"WHAT?!" I asked, louder. Were they trying to say something?

"Miley! You know, pretty brunette. Slept in your room." My dad explained nonchalantly, saying something else under his breath that I couldn't decipher.

"What are you trying to say?" I felt awkward, now. I didn't like Miley! Not at ALL. Okay, so maybe I went to Nate for advice… And maybe I admitted it… But I'm getting over her! Honestly!

"Anyway, we're also proud that you sang for Frankie. He misses you, you know?" My mom gave me a quick smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Okay, well, pancakes will soon be done. Not so long from now."

I nodded slowly before hesitantly entering the room again. "Shane! Sing another! Encore!" Frankie's face was bright and I actually hadn't seen him smile that big in a long time. Wait, and _when _did he meet Miley?

When Frankie noticed the uncertain look on my face, he added, "Even Nate and Miley want to hear you again! Right?"

I looked at Nate and he smiled and nodded like the gentleman he was. Looking at Miley, she smiled, her perfect body slumped on the couch, and shrugged, her face looking serene. She nodded to the T.V. "Come on, Shaney."

I cracked a grin, but stopped myself from giving in or saying something flirty. What was I doing? I was getting over her, _right_? "Uh, actually I'm going to go to Ally's…"

Miley scowled and I knew I lost all the little respect she held for me for those few seconds. Frankie's smile immediately dropped and he nodded in disappointment as I grabbed my keys, hurriedly walking out of the house. What was happening?

"Hey, baby." I muttered, walking right in her house, not knocking.

"Oh! Hello Shane!" Ally's mom ran over to me and greeted in a sugary sweet tone that pissed me off.

"Hey, Mrs. Fisher." I sighed. Ally's mom was exactly like Ally, in an older form, but it really didn't seem like it. She even held that sickeningly sweet tone when talking to me, which Ally almost always did.

"Ally's up in her room, babe." She smiled.

I ignored her and stomped up to Ally's room. Right before I walked in, I heard shuffling and squealing, but when I shoved the door open, she just sat there watching T.V., the window open and making her hair blow. I raised my eyebrows, she hates outdoors.

Before I walked to her, I headed to the window and closed it, ignoring the moving bushes.

"Baby!" She giggled, making my ears bleed.

I managed to smile softly. "Hey Ally, thought I'd visit you."

She giggled more, scooting over on her couch. "Would you like to… you know…?" She seductively questioned as I sat down by her, her leaning in.

I bit my lip. Did I? "I- I don't know…"

Her smile faltered, but it was planted again as she glanced at the drawer. "I have everything we need in there… And everything you need is right… _Here_." She smiled deviously, motioning to herself.

I bit my lip harder. I just… didn't know if it was a good idea at this moment… I mean, sure, she-

"Come on, baby…" She breathed, straddling me and leaning into my face.

I sighed and she frowned. "What's wrong? You're always okay with this."

I sighed again, carefully pushing her off. "Al, I'm just having a bad day."

"And that's the only reason you came over here? To tell me that?" She hissed snottily.

"Al, I came over here because you're my girlfriend, and you're supposed to make me feel better."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I mean, doesn't _it _make everything feel better?"

I shook my head, looking away from her glare. "Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean that's what I need, 24/7."

Ally scoffed. "Shane, you're _my _boyfriend. You're _the _captain of the football team. You're in _high school_. It's the way you're _supposed _to be."

"Well, maybe I'm not like those guys. Ally, can't we just do something else?"

"Are you saying you _don't _want me?"

I thought I made it clear a while ago! "Ally, you know it's not like that."

"Then let's." She whispered into my ear.

I bit my lip, again. "Fine…"

But I didn't want this. I didn't want to be like this. I didn't want to be the star quarterback that F's all the girls in the school. I didn't want to be known as who I am, now. I didn't want my parents to look down on me. I didn't want Nate and Frankie to look down on me. I didn't want to be this person, anymore. And I _definitely _didn't want Ally.

--

"Hey, where's Miley?" I asked when I got back home.

"Home?" Nate snorted obviously. "Why do you care, anyway?"

I shrugged and walked up to my room.

"Hey! Come down in thirty minutes! We're going to school!" I heard Jason yell before slamming my door shut.

I slumped down on my bed. I know, Ally is the worst girlfriend ever. So why can't I break up with her?

--

****

Miley's POV

I quickly hopped out of Jackson's car. He was driving me today. "Thanks Jackson, bye."

He nodded at me before sprinting to his friends, who were talking with girls. I know, I don't see how Jackson's actually kind of 'cool' in his school. His school's across the street from mine. I used to go there, but transferred, since my dad said this school costs less. Jackson didn't want to, though. So, after whining and complaining, he got to stay there.

Right when I walked into the school, I was trampled by Alex and Lilly. "OH MY GOSH, YOU _SLEPT _WITH _SHANE_?!"

My jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

"OH my gosh, I can't believe it! I never took you for this kind of girl! And I thought you hated Shane! Although you guys _do _kind of look good together… Why didn't you tell us?!" Lilly rambled.

I quickly stopped her. "Guys, what are you talking about?! I didn't _sleep _with _anybody_! And _especially _not Shane!"

"Really? Well, that's one everyone's saying." Alex blinked.

My jaw dropped, again, and I stomped to the office, grabbing the microphone before the lady could yell at me. "Uh, excuse me." Everyone turned to me. "Hey, uh, it's Miley, and I'm just going to say, I did _NOT _sleep with Shane Gray."

"What?!"

Everyone, including me, turned to stare at Shane, his arm around Ally. They just walked into the school. I handed the lady the microphone, who glared at me, and raised an eyebrow at Shane. "What?"

"What? Nothing. I just… that was weird…"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Thank you."

"Gosh, what is the matter with you? Can't I say my opinion on a rumor about _me_?!"

"I never said you couldn't…"

He just gave me a dirty look before turning to kiss Ally. I shuttered. Gross.

"Hey, what happened?" Oliver asked, racing towards us with… Jake!

"Some stupid rumor. And… Jake?"

He grinned. "Hey! I just got back from my movie!"

I nodded. "Cool. Hey, have you guys seen Mitchie?"

Jake nodded excitedly. "Yeah, where is she? I want to surprise her!"

I smiled. They were so cute together. Their long distance relationship actually lasts. Alex, Lilly, and Oliver shrugged, but right before we could look for her, the bell rang.

--

****

Shane's POV

(Sorry, I've been skipping around a lot…)

"We're going to own that game, tonight." I grinned.

"Tell me about it. But I heard they were buff…" Nate laughed.

"Yeah, apparently, even their water boy has a 12 pack." Jared smirked.

Jason cackled. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. We've been on a streak for a while now."

"Speaking of streak…" Justin smirked as Ally strutted up to me.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes, hitting his arm jokingly as she went by my side after going to the bathroom.

"Hey, Shaney!"

I pecked her on the lips. "Hey, All-" But she smashed her lips into mine and started making out.

I opened my eyes, pulling away. "Al."

She rolled her eyes. "Shane, what's the matter with you? You're acting really retarded."

I dragged my arm from her clutch. "Al, I'm just not in the mood."

"Well, that's stupid! You're doing this a lot, now! I'm starting to think you don't care about me! What's going on?!"

I looked down. I _was _acting like that to her. All distant and whatnot. "I'm sorry, baby. I won't do it again."

She smiled proudly and kissed me, sticking her tongue into my mouth. I grimaced, but followed her lead.

--

"Go, Shane!" Ally yelled from her spot.

I glanced at where she was jumping up and down in her short skirt. She looked hot.

"Dude, you're so lucky." James said, walking up to me, panting.

I gave him a small laugh and took a long swig of my water bottle. My eyes scanned the crowd. Almost our whole school was into football. It was one of the main things, education being one of the least.

"You're going down, Gray." Johnson, a player on the other team spat.

I shook my head, smirking. "Dude, it's the last quarter. You can't win."

He gave me a look before walking back to his team. What a loser. Well, let's skip this. After we won victoriously, Ally and her friends and me and my friends were in the parking lot. Ally and I were making out, of course. It's like it was all she wanted from me.

She giggled into my mouth, but I pulled away when I heard Nate talking. "I know." He smiled at Alex.

Mitchie, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Miley were also there, talking with Nate. They actually seemed like good friends. Hate to ruin their little moment.

I walked up to them. "What are you freaks doing here?"

Miley glared at me. "Go back to eating your girlfriend. There won't be much left after the rest of the boys in the school do."

I scowled. "Why don't you guys go on home? Or at least you can go and freak those Jaylee football players, traitor."

Her stare hardened. "I could say the same for you and Ally."

"Guys, come on." Nate mumbled, putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

Right when I was about to say something again, though, Ally appeared. "Millie, take your friends and run back home to your mommy."

I noticed Miley's eyes darkened and wondered about it. But it seems Ally noticed, too. "Wait, you don't have a mom, do you?!" She accused, narrowing her eyes with a smirk on her face.

Her friends' eyes seemed to widen. "Ally, can you just lay off for a day-"

"Oh, my gosh! I get it, now!" She laughed in disbelief.

Nate winced. "Ally, please, let's just go back to the group and-"

"No, Nate! Don't you get it? Hah, why did I never think of this before?" She smirked, an evil gleam in her eyes as she stepped up to Miley, who was just silent, staring at Ally.

I didn't say anything, seeing where this would go. "Miley, now I can see why you're so… not a girl! Your mom died! No wonder! You had no one to raise you to be normal. Your whole family's a freak show. You're just missing your mom." She stated snottily.

Then I saw something I'd never seen before. Something I never thought would ever happen before my eyes. Miley Stewart burst out crying. And as I watched her running figure, I felt as if it was my fault.

"Ally!" I yelled as her friends ran after her, Nate shooting me a disappointed look before following.

"What?" She scoffed.

I just shook my head and ran off to the direction she went. I looked all ways, hoping to find her and her friends.

"Oof." I grunted as I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I-" When I looked up I was met with cold eyes. "Look, Li-"

"No. Shane, you're freakin' girlfriend just hit my best friend in one of the only places that could make her cry. And you just stood there and watched. You don't know how much she's hurting. And you don't know how much we're hurting for her."

I bit my lip. "Lilly, I-"

"Save it, Shane. Now go back to your witch. I'm sure she's looking for you to laugh with."

"No, Lilly-"

"Shane? Go."

I slowly got up and started walking, but she didn't know where. I definitely wasn't going to give up. I opened the doors to the high school and looked in. "Hello?" I asked, the hallways completely empty, my voice echoed.

This isn't creepy at all… Then, when I heard noises, I rushed to where it was coming from, hoping to find Miley.

"Miley!"

The figure turned around, holding a mop, and staring at me oddly. "Um, boy, I don't know what you're talking about. Shouldn't you be on the football field?" The janitor asked me, knowing everything that went on in the school.

"I'm looking for Miley."

I didn't even have to explain what she looked like, he stared at me intensely. "Now why would you want to do that?" The old man questioned in his southern accent. "Aren't you two mortal enemies or somethin'?"

I looked down at my vans. "Um, I'm trying to change that. Do you know where she is?"

He seemed to think for a while. "Don't tell her I said this, but she's in the music room."

"Music room?" We have a music room?

"It's abandoned now, kid. The teacher quit, and the school don't care 'bout hirin' new teacher. Everything they use their money for is for some stupid sport involving violence and tackling." He glanced at me and stopped from his mopping. "No offense."

"None taken. But can you tell me where it is?"

"Down the hall, two doors to the right."

I nodded. "Thanks."

When I got closer to where he said, I could hear a guitar and… a voice. Miley's voice. And that's probably what surprised me most. It sounded… sweet. And nice... And… pained. I sighed as I listened to her voice from outside of the music room door.

"…You're still here, somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I want you to know, I miss you. Shalalalala. I miss you…"

I opened the door and from where she was sitting on the floor, her head snapped up, her brown hair flying and her eyes alert. But her eyes were also wet, and I could see tears streaming down her face, and even the guitar. "Talk about tear drops on my guitar." I smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, her voice sounding weak, yet harsh at the same time.

I hesitantly walked closer to her, closing the door. "I… was looking for you."

"Well, you found me. Go hide. I'll count to a million." She muttered, looking down at her hands.

"Look, I wanted to say I was sorry." I murmured, sitting by her on the floor in the room surrounded by instruments that were collecting dust.

"Thanks. I guess…" She said, but I knew she just wanted me out of here.

"I've been a jerk to you since forever, and I really regret it." She didn't say anything, so I went on. "Ally's a bitch. I'm sorry for everything she and I have said…"

"I'm not going to forgive you." She stated, straight-out.

"W- what?"

"I know you're the worst apologizer. You're Shane."

I frowned. "Miley, you can't always believe what other people say. And I've said this before, you don't know me."

She looked the other way and I continued. "I acted horrible. And… Really, I'm sorry."

"Why so sudden?" She questioned, her voice sounding strong again as she looked into my eyes.

I counted the colors in her eyes. "What?"

"Why are you so suddenly apologizing? It's so random."

"I-"

"Is it because your job has been done, after you've seen me cry? Everything's okay, now that my tears have fallen. Mission completed?"

"No! No, Miley, it's not-"

"So, why?" She whispered.

"I- I'm not sure…"

Miley shook her head, standing and getting ready to leave as she sat her guitar down. I grabbed her wrist. "No, Miley, please."

I begged with my eyes and she bit her lip, sitting back down and listening to me. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away-"

"I wouldn't, either."

"But the things you've said to me in the past have hurt, too…"

She rolled her eyes and I went on. "All I did was _wrong_. I shouldn't have done any of it. I'm sorry. I really am. I was stupid and retarded and just… wrong."

Her silence scared me, but it was broken by, "So… why were you acting like that, before?"

I squirmed. "I don't know…"

"You don't know anything!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"I guess I just changed…"

"Why…?"

I pursed my lips. Was I really going to say this? I didn't even know if it was true… "I regret every second of it."

"Shane, stop avoiding my question. I was _this close _to forgiving you."

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I… might have a tiiiny little crush on you?"

I peeked open one of my eyes I had shut closed and saw her just sitting there. "Um, Miley?"

She jumped but turned to me. "I…" After a long pause of her staring into my eyes, "Did not expect that."

I looked away. "Um, yeah… It's kind of out of the blue, but it's… true…"

When she didn't respond I worriedly examined her face to find some kind of emotion. "I'm guessing you're mad?"

She smiled. "I'm not mad."

"…So you think I'm retarded… I get it…"

"Nope, it's kind of cute."

"I- what?" My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

Miley silently laughed. "You were so mean to me just because you had a crush on me? And now you're admitting it. I don't know, it just seems kind of… cute!"

I grinned. "Really?"

"Really." She admiringly smiled.

"So… you like me?"

The girl I had that 'tiiiny' crush on shrugged teasingly, but answered, "I like you."

"And I like you back…?"

"Seems like it!"

"You're kidding."

She grinned. "Nope."

"God, I hate you."

Miley gasped. "What?"

"You're such a damn liar!"

"Shane, what-"

Why was she doing this? "Miley, this isn't something you can joke about. I'm not finding this funny."

"Okay, now _I _don't believe _you_. Are you playing with my emotions?!"

"What? No!"

"Then why do you think I'm lying?"

"Why do _you _think _I'm _lying?" I defended.

"Because you think I'm lying!"

"Huh?"

"Shane, why don't you believe me?"

"You've acted like a bitch to me and you're pretty damn good at it. Now I'm supposed to believe you've like me?"

"Well, maybe I just noticed! And besides, look at _your _past!" She retorted.

After a silence, I cracked a smile. "You're pretty amazing, you know?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Bipolar, much?"

"No, it's just… you're so… unique… I don't know. You're nothing like Ally…"

She laughed. "Thank goodness."

I chuckled. "So… you really have a crush on me?"

She turned beet red. "I- I don't know. Do _you _have a crush on me?"

I smirked. "Maybe. Wow, I'd never expect this moment to happen…"

"Same…" She mumbled, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hah, so… We like each other…"

She bit her lip. "Yup…"

****

(A/N Lol, that was one of THE weirdest admitty parts I'd ever written hahaha)

--

"You know, you're better than every other girl out there…" I smiled down at Miley, who I was sitting by on the floor, my arm around her.

"That's something I don't hear a lot!" She joked, grinning at me. "Or at all…"

"Well, you should…" I said in amusement. "You might not have noticed, but you have about the whole school's guy population waiting to just make eye contact with you."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Right…"

"Seriously! You're just too modest." I teased, poking her side.

And o my surprise, she squealed. I burst out laughing and she crossed her arms. "What?"

"You just totally spazzed." I cracked up.

She stuck her tongue out at me and I poked it. She made a face before putting it back in her mouth. "Gross."

I chuckled and squeezed her arm. "How did this happen?" I asked, thinking back on what we'd just gone through.

"Well, you came and looked for me. I was crying and singing. You apologized. Somehow, this happened." She shrugged, smiling up at me.

Miley's blue eyes twinkled and I reflected her smile. "God, you're better than Ally by a long shot."

"That's great to know." She winked.

Then the same thought just appeared right in front of our eyes. What was happening?

"What's going on?" I wondered to myself in a hushed tone.

"Shane, we can't ignore this after…" She looked me over. "Everything…"

"This can't go on." I shook my head.

"It'll be okay-"

"No, it won't, Miley!" I screeched, standing up and removing my arm from her shoulders.

She looked shocked and I felt a twinge of guilt. I yelled at her when she was in one of her most vulnerable stages. After crying.

"Shane, they'll understand…"

"No, Miley." I said evenly. "Not even you understand."

The hurt in her eyes made me regret everything I was saying, but I just… I don't know, I had to. I sighed and took her hands, looking into her blue pools.

"You know, we can't do this…"

"What?! Why not? Shane, if they're our friends, they'll understand. We shouldn't have to pretend we hate each other!" She screamed.

"MILEY! THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF MOVIE! This is high school. We're going to have to go back to the way we were before…" I yelled, then said in a quiet tone, as much as it hurt me to say it. But I could tell it just hurt Miley more.

"F- fine… I hate you, enemy." She whispered, pecking me on the lips before running out the door.

I stood there, listening to her converse running down the empty hallways. My lips tingling, and my heart aching. I felt I'd make the biggest mistake of my life. And it actually might have been.

--

**So, you guys likey so far? I hope you do... lol. Okay, so yeah... Uh, yeah. ... Idk what to say,now. ...huh. Right. Well, so long!!**


	6. Two Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Oh. My. Gosh. Almost ALL my documents just got deleted! AH! I mean, okay, I knew they'd do that, but SERIOUSLY?! NOW?! WHY?! I was like O.O right when I saw it. They could've warned me! But, I guess it's my fault, but ALL my documents are really important to me! GOSH! Okay, calm down. Anyway, this is the new chappie! Idk if it's that good, but it's actually pretty short... So I'm sorry. After this, I'm gonna go work on PA. You know, I think FF is being empty again... Lol. Like I remember when I first joined! Like twenty-five mail messages from FF a day! Now... It's like, three. Haha. Or sometimes even ZERO! GASP!**

**Okay, yeah. Anyway, here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!!! I can't remember the important news I had to tell you... So yeah... Oh well.... Lol. OH! And I don't feel like reading over this, to check it, so you know what I type a lot. If there's anything screwed up, it' FF's fault! lol**

**--**

After moments of just standing there, I gained my consciousness and began to walk out of the room. At the door, I took one look back, before closing the door and turning off the light. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't get my mind off of what just happened. I turned down the girl of my dreams because I was scared of what my so called 'friends' would think.

Was I an idiot or what? I trudged past the old janitor, and didn't miss the disappointed look the man gave me. He either heard it, or Miley ran down this same exact hallway.

"Hey…" I muttered as I walked back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" Ally giggled in that high-pitched giggle I have hated over the years.

"I was… thirsty…"

Jared nodded, but Jason stared at me suspiciously. I shot him a 'later' look and he rolled his eyes as we started walking the girls to their car. But, unfortunately, on the way, we had to meet paths with Miley and her friends.

They were standing in a pile, Nate also there, and they were gathered around someone that I suspected to be Miley. "Guys, I'm fine, okay?" I heard the same melodic voice exclaim from the middle.

That's when they acknowledged us. As the two groups sneered I looked at Miley apologetically as she caught my eyes with a sad look, then looked down. I wanted to yell out to her, but I knew it was no use, besides, I was pulled away by Ally. My _girlfriend_.

My stupid girlfriend. That sounds rude, right now, but I knew I wouldn't regret it later. I had forgotten she was my girlfriend the whole time I was with Miley. And I wasn't a cheater… Well, at least I didn't want to be. But it's too late for that, right? _Waayy_, too late.

I would break up with Ally the next chance I got. And that was a promise.

"Ally, can we talk?" I sighed as we got to her pink hummer.

"How about you tell me at Nate's party, this week. Can you… wait?" She smirked, leaning in.

I bit my lip. "I can manage."

She smiled approvingly and nodded before leaning in more. I quickly dodged her glossy lips. "Uh, bye… Ally…"

She gave me a weird look as I ran off. But as I passed Miley's group again, I saw Lilly look at me and Miley glance, the rest of the group, not noticing. But I only snuck her a look. I didn't want to hurt her, but this was something that just confused me. I couldn't do it.

--

"Hey, how was the game?" My mom asked, coming our from the kitchen.

I didn't move from where I was lounging on the couch comfortably, biting my lip, and my mind somewhere else. "Um, what?"

She raised an eyebrow before coming closer. "Are you okay, Shane?"

I quickly nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Something on your mind, maybe?" She said in her mom voice as she stirred the whatever she was making in the bowl.

"Maybe."

"Is it a girl?" She asked, her eyes laughing.

"Why would it be a girl?" I scoffed, maybe a little too defensively.

"I know you usually don't think about girls- well, I mean, you don't… _struggle_, I guess, with girls. But I can just tell."

"Huh?"

"Who is it?" Mom smiled, sitting by me.

"I- it's not important. Can you just tell me what to do?" I hesitantly answered.

"Well, it really depends on the girl… and I can't tell you unless I know the problem." She grinned motherly.

"So… maybe I have a friend… and he likes this girl… and she likes him- my friend- back, and-"

"Shane, enough with this friend thing. No one's in the room."

I blushed. "Okay, so this girl and I like each other… but we can't get together… because… we just don't belong?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You guys don't belong? How would you not belong?"

"We're from different… groups?"

She leaned back, resting her arm. "Ah, I see. And I'm guessing it's not Ally. So you two are scared that the groups won't accept your relationship."

I nodded, looking down at my hands. "I guess…"

"If they were your real friends, do you think they'd actually care?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… yes?"

She laid a hand on my shoulder. "Think about it, Shane. Oh, and we have a guest, so you should shower…"

"Who?" I questioned as she stood to go back into the kitchen.

"Frankie invited her."

"Her?" I wondered to myself.

Frankie's becoming a mini me already! …I don't know if I should be happy, though. And that's what's so sad. I hopped up and ran to the shower, passing by the towel closet and snatching one.

--

I tied the towel around my waist and walked out of the steamed bathroom.

"I don't know if we should do so much, Frankie, I'm pretty… _worn out _from all the events that happened today…"

"Well, you can tell me everything!"

My eyes widened as our eyes met. "Miley…" I breathed.

She just stared right back, shocked. "Uh, F- Frankie, I thought you said your brothers weren't… home…" She stuttered after a long pause.

He shrugged. "What's the difference? Anyway, let's go upstairs. Bye Shane!" He smiled, pulling her arm up the stairs.

As she passed by me, in the cramped hallway, she tore her eyes from mine and closed the door. I stood in the hallway and sighed.

"It's her, isn't it?" I jumped, looking at my mom's smirk.

I exhaled. "How'd you know?"

"Well, the look you guys shared, and that little moment right there."

I held up a finger, running back into my room and putting on clothes, then running down the stairs and falling back on the couch, groaning.

"Gosh, we had a movie moment. You know, the whole admitting crap. Then I just… blew it." I murmured, my eyes closed.

"I don't want to interfere or anything, but you should apologize. And aren't you still with Ally?"

I nodded and she made a disgusted noise. "Why, should I break up with her?" I opened my eyes to see my mom crouching by me.

She smiled and patted my shoulder, standing up. "Shane, that's your choice. You're 17, and I'm not going to control your life like I did when you were younger."

"But, it's just advice." I pleaded.

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, Shane. When it comes to love, I can't carry you threw it."

But after she left, I blinked. "Love?"

--

"Would you like some mashed potatoes?" My mom asked politely.

Miley, who was sitting awkwardly beside me, squirmed. "Uh… sure…"

I finally looked up from my food, which my eyes had been glued to, to see that the white mush was laying by me. My parents were looking at me warningly, and I bit my lip, picking up the clear bowl and handing it to her. She gratefully took it, our eyes still not meeting.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

I curtly nodded and we went quiet again, the whole family staring at us in confusion.

"Is there some drama going on?" Jason raised an eyebrow, munching on his chicken on the other end of the table.

"Yes, Shane, is there?" Nate curiously repeated.

I kicked his leg. "Shut it, Nathanial."

As we all finished eating, Frankie, who sat by Miley, suddenly stood. "I'm going to take a shower."

We all stared at him like he had nine heads. "Because you… want to?"

He grinned mischievously, "Uh, yep!"

We raised our eyebrows at the scurrying little boy. "He's up to something… Anyway, Shane, you're doing the dishes." I groaned and my mom added, "Nate, Jason, can you two boys go buy the groceries? The list is on the counter."

They nodded and rushed out the door as we all put away our dishes for me to wash. I grabbed a sponge and Miley was lingering in the kitchen, grabbing some juice as the family left.

I could feel the tension between us, and when she asked me, "Where are the cups?" I almost dropped a plate.

"Um, top, first drawer…"

"Thanks…"

As I grabbed another dish, I felt her eyes on me. "What?" I muttered, not turning to meet eyes.

Her contagious laugh entered my ears. "Who knew the incredible Shane Gray could do the dishes?"

I didn't respond. "What, no rude comeback?"

I grabbed another plate. "I don't have to be mean to you. No one's around." Right when the words flew out of my mouth, I regretted it.

She didn't say anything, just placed her empty cup in the sink and started to leave. I sighed and turned away from the sink, my hands soaked. "No, Miley, wait. I didn't mean it like that…"

She rolled her eyes, and I added, "Please?"

Her body froze and slowly turned to sit at the stool by the counter. "Is… that why you act like that?"

I shook my head. "No, Miley, you- you know that we share something…"

She bit her lip and looked down as I continued, "And I know you like me back…"

After a long silence of me finishing the dishes and her thinking, she asked, "So why can't we be together?"

I turned off the water after finishing and wiped my hands on my jeans before sitting across from her, taking her hands, and my elbows resting on the marble. "We come from two completely different, enemy, worlds." To my relief, she didn't snatch her hands away, instead, just sitting there and listening to me.

We sat in comfort, my hands warming hers, as I waited for a reply. "I get it."

Those three words confused my emotions. Just… what? So now what? Was I relieved or pained? Right when I was about to reply, the backdoor, which was right beside us, swung open, revealing my brothers and their bags of groceries. Our hands shot back to place and they stared oddly.

After exchanging glances over and over, Miley had enough, jumping up. "Uh, it's pretty late. I better go and say bye to Frankie… Yeah."

As she shuffled out of the room, she only took one look back. "Um, bye." She said, examined at all our faces, but hesitating on mine.

When she was done, I stared at where she last was, scared to see the expressions my brothers wore.

--

****

Miley's POV

My breaths were still irregular as I hurried up the steps, to Frankie's room. I quickly knocked and a muffled, "Wait!" was heard, until the little boy opened the door. "Hey, Miley! Sorry I took so long."

"Hey, um, I should be leaving… It was great seeing you again, Frank."

He pouted, but we hugged and said our goodbyes. "Okay. I need to go to bed, anyway."

"See you later, maybe?"

He vigorously nodded. "Bye Miley!"

As he closed the door, I fast walked down the stairs. "Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Gray!"

"Bye Miley!" They yelled from their room.

But when I got down, the door was blocked by none other than… Nate… A wide smirk was planted on his face, and I wanted to smack it off…

"What?" I asked in annoyance.

"So, you and Shane, eh?" He grinned.

"No. As a matter of fact, no! Now let me leave." I demanded.

"Come on, Miles, there was something."

"No, there was _nothing_. And there never _was _something! Now get out of the way."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say, Miley. I know I saw some love in the air."

I restrained from punching him in the face. "Nate, I am so close to punching you, right now." I breathed deeply.

He laughed and shook his head, moving from the door. "Whatever. Fine, Miles, I'll see you at school, tomorrow."

"Hah, yeah." I replied bitterly.

Right when I was about to slam the door closed, he held it. "Wait, didn't you and Shane have detention today?"

My eyes widened. "Oh crap."

Great! Just another thing to think about. Now what? I have detention for the rest of the week? And what about Shane? Would _he_?!

"Don't worry! Shane forgot, too." Nate winked, closing the door before I could give him a black eye.

--

"Okay, so Nate's birthday is _this Saturday_, and I _already _have _the best _present ever!" Alex squealed as she bounded up to me, right when I walked into the doors.

I faked a smile. "Great, Lex."

She stopped from happy dancing and gave me a curious look. "Miles, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Are Ally's words still killing you?" She sighed.

I bit my lip to stop from yelling. I was stubborn. "Yes."

She looked at me in shock. Damn it. It sucks to have friends that care and know you well. "Now, that was a lie. Either you're changing from being stubborn, or… her words cut through your walls, and now they're tumbling."

I huffed and shook my head, walking to my locker. "Lex, it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

She pouted, but nodded. "Okayy, fine… But don't you want to know what I'm getting Nate?"

I stuffed my stuff in my locker, grabbing my P.E. bag, and turned to her, nodding. "Yeah, sure, what?"

She leaned in, excitement radiating from her face. "I'm getting him…" She started, her voice lowering. "a… **_porcupine_!!" **

I stared at my best friend, not speaking. What?! "…Lex, are you okay?" I timidly questioned, laying the back of my hand on her forehead.

"Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Alex tilted her head.

"Um, you know what, never mind. It's perfect!" I exclaimed, acting happy.

"I know! I just know he'll love it!!" She screeched, happy dancing with herself.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me of a question that just slipped my mind." I laughed. "Ha. Ha. Yeah, _why _would he love it?" I stated, more than asked.

"Porcupines are his very animal! Duh!" She rolled her eyes as we strolled toward our other friends.

"Riiight… How could I… _not _know that…?"

"Yup! You want to come over and help me wrap it later?" She grinned brightly.

I blinked. "Um… Is that… safe…?"

"Yeah! Of course! I got him from the Huggable-Porcupines dot Com!" She rolled her eyes again, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Uh… huh." I muttered, meeting the others.

We talked and talked before having to go off to class. But I reminded Alex that I had _detention_, so I couldn't get there right away. Ugh.

--

I slugged out of the gym, my hair in a messy bun, with Lilly. "You want to tell me something?" Lilly gave me a look.

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, I don't think so. Unless there's something _you _want to tell _me_, that involves what _I _should tell _you_."

"Um, could it involve a Shane Gray?"

I felt heat rise onto my cheeks. "How'd you know?"

"What? I don't know anything. It's just I noticed you to exchanging looks."

"What kind of looks…?" I suspiciously interrogated.

She shrugged, braiding a strand of her hair as we walked from the gym to the main high school. "I don't know, they were short looks. I couldn't look into both your eyes at the same time to see what you both were feeling."

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, they were nothing, Lils. I'll tell you later…"

I planned on telling Lilly-if I ever told anyone-, first. I'd known her longest, and even with her huge mouth, I knew I could trust her. Of course, I trusted them all, but Lilly was just Lilly. I'd then tell Alex and Mitchie. Then Oliver and the others…

She sighed, impatiently but understandingly, and nodded as we opened the school doors. Our coach always let us out early, because we were far from the high school.

--

"Have fun!" They exclaimed mockingly, as I walked to the torture chamber. Yes, more torture than the actually school.

I stuck my tongue at them and they waved, smirking, before running out to the cars to go to Alex's.

"Miss Stewart. Why am I not surprised? Take a seat. By Shane." Mrs. Delmono said. She wasn't exactly a _mean _teacher. She's new here, but she already knows everything that's going on. That's why she knows Shane and I hate each other, and since we're in detention, it's her job to make us suffer. She's a smart lady, but she's nice when you're in her music class. She's actually my favorite teacher, except for when she's on detention duty.

"Uh huh." I mumbled, slouching in my seat by the brunette, who was the only other one in the damn room that was a student.

I felt his eyes on me and squirmed, not wanting to look into his eyes, but reluctantly glancing over, anyway. He looked away, to his desk and I rolled my eyes, adjusting in my seat. Suddenly, Mrs. Delmono stood and set her grading book down.

"You kids be good, I'll be on an errand for the rest of the thirty minutes. I'm really sorry. Just don't kill each other." She smiled apologetically, and stepped out of the room, keeping the door open.

When I heard another door close, meaning she was out of the hallway, I glared at Shane. He sighed. "Miley…"

"Shut up. We're in detention all because of you, damn it."

"Me?! I-" He stopped from yelling. "Miles, don't be like this."

"Don't call me Miles. Only my friends can." I gave him a cold look. "Don't even call me Miley! You have to call me… No, don't even use my _name_! You don't need to call me _anything_, because we won't even _talk_!"

He looked at me in amusement. "Nice try, babe."

I hardened my look even more. "And you _definitely _can_not_ call me _that_."

Shane smirked and held his hands up in defense, as if I would pull out a gun and put it to his head. Which I most likely would, at this moment, if I had one. "Come on, calm down."

"I would be at my happy place, if I was millions of years away form you." I spat, crossing my arms on the desk and laying my chin on them.

"You know, you can't ignore me for…" From the corner of my eye, I saw him look down at his watch. "Twenty-five more minutes, without a teacher in this room."

He watched as I didn't say anything, and chuckled. "You can try all you want."

Still, nothing came from my pursed lips, and he laughed. "Miley, seriously?"

"…"

"Okay, fine. You'll still talk to me when you come to Nate's party on Saturday."

"…"

"I'll kiss you!"

I snapped. "Oh, hell, no. You better not. I will snap you in half."

He smirked. "If you do, the last thing before I die, will have been kissing _you_."

"No, the last thing will be _me _throwing _you _into a body bag and shipping you to the Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis."

"Please, you loooove me." He taunted.

But right when I was about to shoot a comeback from my mouth, Mrs. Delmono appeared at the doorway. "Okay, you kids can go."

I stomped out of the room, and I heard Shane laugh a 'thank you' before also leaving. Great! Now we were the only two in the hallway, too! He caught up to me and I fastened my pace.

"Come on, give me a break!"

I didn't say anything and his laugh hit my ears again. Falling for someone, stinks. "You coming over again?"

Again, I stayed silent. "Well, I'll just follow you."

"Stop!" I yelled after he followed me, walking to Alex's, for the last fifteen minutes.

"I warned you!" He smirked, walking side by side with me.

"Whatever." I murmured angrily stopping and sitting on the steps of a drugstore.

He sat beside me and I turned to give him a glare. "Shane, stop."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Stop talking to me. Trying to be nice to me. Just cut communication with me, please." I begged with my eyes.

His playful attitude darkened and he sighed. "Miley, what you said at my house…"

"Shane, I get it. Okay? I do. You don't like me, because you're with Ally and have everything in the school. I get it." I enunciated every last word slowly.

"No, you don't! Miley, that whole paragraph just proved it. I do like you. And yes, I'm with Ally, but I don't have everything in the school…" His brown eyes bored into my blue/green ones. "Yet."

"No, Shane! I think _you're _the one confused. You don't want me. Okay? Your emotions are- are playing a mean trick on you! _Okay_?! And yes, you don't have me. And you never will. I could give you _everything _I can. All my trust and hope. I could give you just about everything you need to break me. But understand this. You don't want it." And with that, I stood and walked off, to Alex's.

But when I heard no footsteps echoing mine, I felt my heart gain weight. What was happening? Then, unintentionally, I turned back around. And what did I see? Shane. Standing there staring at me. And as my already broken heart cracked, I knew his heart was in two. Many people would praise me for having the satisfaction of breaking the whole school's heartthrob. But what I felt was not satisfaction at all.

But what I would say, was that _now _he knows what it feels like. And as I turned back around, I knew that we were even. But as good as 'even' sounds, having two broken hearted teens didn't sound as good.

--

**That's it for now!!! Lol, i'm in the mood to have ICE CREAM! BUT MY DAMN COFFEE ICE CREAM RAN OUT! UGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I could kill right now. You know, we haven't gone to the store in FOREVER!! So, I have no SODA no JUNKFOOD and no ICE CREAM! And my mouth is dying right now. I need somethig juicy. Oh yeah, and I have no FRUITS either!!! UGH! I have no drink, too. Not even milk. All I have is water (THank goodness for no more drought! lol) and this weird Aloe drink... Haha. But it's my Gramp's, so im scared to drink it... Did you know he had a secret stash of REESES? Weird huh? We ate it all when he went to Cali though... And my brother was in charge of telling. Idk if he ever did..**

**Okay, random, but yeah. lol. I'm thirsty and need something to drink or something juicy. Usually, I like water, but after being sick for about a week, I had to drink these disgusting pills (I like Advil and Asprin though! But they aren't for colds and fevers) with the water, and for some reason, it made water taste weird whenever I drank it aftrwards. So yeah. ...Right. Anyway, hope you liked the chappie!!**


	7. Nate's Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, I'm kiiinda in a rush righ tnow, lol so everythings gonna look messsed up, and im sorry... haha. Lol, but bar with me, please. I need to go take a shower before i sleep!!! lol, yeah, anyway, i dont even remember what i have to tell you guys, so whatever. here!**

**--**

"Alex!!! What is this?!" Justin yelled as he stomped out of the kitchen, holding a sandwich.

"Um, a sandwich…?" I heard her answer from table three.

"No! I mean, yes! But it's infected by little Prickle droppings!"

I walked over to the group, all surrounding the animal cage with wrapping paper. "Hey, no! Prickle was the first name we picked! We changed it to Porkii!" She smiled proudly, before noticing me.

"Oh! Miley! Pick up the tape on the way here!" Mitchie pointed to the tape, laying on a table where a couple sat.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to make more sandwiches as I handed them the tape. "Hey, Justin!" I yelled.

He bitterly looked up from the little window. "What?"

"Sandwich?" I grinned innocently.

He narrowed his eyes, but since his parents were there, he scowled. "What kind?"

"Your special for today." I turned back to the group. "How's it going?"

"Horrible! We all got pricked at least once!" Lilly pouted.

"Once?!" Oliver suddenly appeared and I had to hold a hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. He literally had pricks everywhere.

"Here." Justin rudely dropped the sandwich in front of me. "Now you guys shut up and don't be annoying, because Nate and Shane and them are coming over."

"Right back at you." Alex rolled her eyes, getting back to wrapping Porkii.

Then, right on que, before I even had time to think of what I'd do, Shane and his friends walked in. I bit my lip and our eyes met. I could read his emotions, but it was so confusing. There were so many.

Shane was pulled by Ally, to the little room in Alex's families' sandwich shop, along with everyone else, and Alex snapped her fingers in front of me, not taking her eyes off of Porkii. "Hey, cover me if Nate heads over here." She whispered so only we could here.

I glanced down and nodded, before taking one more look at Shane's group, then walking to Nate, who was coming over.

"Uh, hi!" I smiled, moving awkwardly so that he couldn't go, or see, by me.

"Um, hi?" He looked at me funnily, still not giving up.

"Um…" I thought for something to say. "When are you asking Alex out?"

"Oh, uh, probably Saturday." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh, cool… Hey, you want to go get… some… ice cream? And _not _stay at the sandwich shop?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, but shrugged. "Sure, I just got to tell my brothers."

I was about to object, but he already went to talk to Shane. Oh great. As their mouths moved, I braced myself for something bad to happen. But Shane just glanced this way, and with a few more words exchanged, he stood and walked with Nate, to come over. Huh?!

"Hey, it's okay if Shane comes, right?"

Ally looked angry, but I had my own problems. I opened and closed my mouth, nothing coming out until I said, "Uh… I- Wh- Um… Sure…?"

Nate grinned again and we headed out. "Cool."

We, all three, walked side by side, but before we left, I shot the group a 'Help-Me!' look, all of them only smiling sympathetically. AGH!

When we found the ice cream shop, Nate just had to leave and order for us, leaving Shane and I to find a table. I didn't say anything, just headed to a table with three chairs, Shane following and sitting in a chair, only for me to sit at the one farthest from him. I slumped in the metal chair, as if trying not to be seen.

After a long silence, Shane sighed, "Miley…"

Why does it always happen like this?! "Shane." I muttered.

"Look, we're going to have to-"

"Hey, here." I heard Nate say, laying cups of ice cream in front of us.

"Thanks." We mumbled, Nate sitting in a seat between us.

He eyed us carefully. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes. Just dandy." I huffed, making random signs in my ice cream cup, with my spoon.

"Shit." I murmured under my breath when a heart appeared.

"Um, so… Are you coming to our next game?" Nate tried.

I looked up, my bangs slightly blocking the view of the two brothers, staring at me intently. "Maybe." I replied bluntly after another silence.

Nate blinked, but nodded, giving up and just looking down at his ice cream. "Ookay…" He coughed.

I probably _was _going. Alex forced us to go to almost every single game. And besides, tomorrow was a Friday, and we usually all spent our Fridays at a game, so…

"So… You want to play 20 questions?" Nate suggested.

I sighed, and looked at Shane from the corner of my eye to see him slowly eating his ice cream, his eyes on the cup. "Sure." I shrugged.

"What's your favorite… band?" Nate started, directed toward me.

"All Time Low."

Nate nodded to Shane. "Now you ask him. We'll go clockwise."

I closed my eyes for a moment, but sat up and nodded. "Um, what are your…" I froze when Shane's brown eyes hit mine. "three most favorite things about girls?"

A soft smile played his lips. "Their personality, laugh, and smile."

As his eyes bored into mine, I blushed and looked down, feeling Nate exchanging looks between the two of us. "Um, Nate… Who do you like?"

I smirked and my eyes traveled upward to see Nate's expression and answer. "Um… Well, I like a lot of people! Like- like you and Jason and our parents…"

Shane rolled his eyes impatiently. "Like, like-like."

I'd never heard so many likes in a sentence!

"Alex…" He said softly.

"What?"

"Alex." He repeated, louder.

Shane smirked, too. "I thought so."

Nate gaped, but then shook his head and turned to me, again. "Who do _you _like-like?"

What's with these damn questions?! I couldn't help but notice Shane leaning in closer. "I…" Oh gosh…! "Um, I- No one." My eyes darted between the two pairs of eyes. "I thought I did like someone… But people just don't turn out the way you hoped…" I lingered on Shane's as I said that.

Reluctantly, I pulled my line of sight back to Nate. "So… I guess it's safe to say, no one."

He pursed his lips, then nodded, accepting my answer. "Okay, Miley, Shane."

I avoided Shane's eyes. "Um… I- I can't think of anything…"

"Ookay, well, I have one!" Nate piped up. "Shane, if you could change anything in the past you've done, what would it be?" Nate has to go. To. Hell. But, he's just an innocent, clueless boy. I think.

I hesitantly connected eyes with Shane. How awkward is this?! "I would…" He paused. "I'd tell someone I really cared about… That… I-"

"I think they're done." I cut in, standing and pushing my chair back out. I couldn't handle this damn drama. That's one of the reasons I didn't hang out with Ally and their crew. Aside from her bitchiness and all.

Nate, puzzled, stood up, too. "Um, okay…?"

Shane just closed his mouth, and followed us, me leading. Why did that scene have to happen in the first place? But I can't say I regret it.

--

Once we walked back into the sandwich shop, the group was just hanging out, Porkii nowhere in sight. Okay, good.

"Hey, Miley, can I see you for a minute…? In…" Shane surveyed the surroundings. "Not here…?"

Nate just shrugged and left, but I bit my lip. NO! Just say _no_, Miley! "Um… Sure…" Yeah, because that always works.

Shane led me out the door, and right when we walked back out, I was smashed against the brick wall, and I felt his soft lips on mine.

--

I sniffled and shook my head, wiping my eyes. I wasn't going to cry over a boy. Not when our high school was cliché enough! I coughed a watery cough and hugged my pillow, staring into nowhere. How did this even happen? Shane? And… Me?! Oh, excuse me, _I_, I meant. I mean, this is school we're talking about.

But it's more than that. It's high school freakin' drama. DRAMA. If you were my best friend, you'd know drama and Miley Stewart do not mix. That even sounds weird! Like, my name is not Miley Drama Stewart. Now I'm going insane! Why'd my internet just cut?! I was on MySpace! Oh jeez. I haven't been on MySpace since… I don't even know, YEARS! I'm going insane. If my name was Miley Insane Stewart, it's make more sense.

GAH! Miley. Miley Stewart. That's all. Not Miley Drama Stewart, or Insane Stewart. Or Miley Gray.

WHOA! Where'd that come?! Okay, Miley, shut your mouth. No, I'm not even talking! Shut your brain! AGH!

Suddenly, a rock was thrown at my window. I swear, if that's Shane. Then another. And another…

"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT MY FUCKIN' WINDOW." I screeched, opening my glass window.

And, of course, there was Shane. Shocking. But… he was wearing… A knight suit?! WHAT?! And he was on a white horse. I was so close to throwing a pair of scissors down on his face. Or mine.

"Shane, what the f-"

"Miley, Miley, let down your hair!"

Now, I was close to jumping him. So close. "I don't have freakin' hair that long, idiot." I hissed.

"Fair maiden, I beg to differ!"

I could've dropped a boulder of ice down his pants. Which is the same as a glacier! "Excu-" I stopped when I found long brown hair, winding on the floor.

And guess what? It was connected to my head. I learned the hard way. You don't want to know.

"Where the hell did this come from?!" I spat down at him, clutching my silky, long, soft hair.

Shane looked at me in confusion. "Your… head?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs and Shane's horse went crazy, kicking him off. The horse then started stomping on himand running off.

"Miley…" Shane gasped for air, and I stared at him wide eyed, not saying a word. "Miley Stewart, help meeee…" He let out raspy and uneven breaths. "I love you… Remember that…"

--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Whoa, holy… What was that?! I rubbed my eyes and found Shane and Nate staring down at me in fear. Oh, it was me…

"Are you okay?!" Nate interrogated, feeling my forehead.

I blinked multiple times. "Um, what? Yes? Uh…"

"You just fainted…" He explained, Shane just staring at me in concern.

"Hey! I do not faint." I crossed my arms on the hard concrete.

"Yeah, you just kind of crumpled up on the floor. No big." Shane sarcastically spoke up.

I glared at him and bent my knee quickly, hitting him in the lung. "Break my heart." He breathed dramatically. Oh. Hah. I get it. …

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Nate. "What happened?"

"Well, we were playing 20 questions, and it was Shane's turn. And he was saying what he'd change in the past, and in the middle, you just kind of… _fell_…"

"Ah… Now I remember…" I said, more to myself.

"Yeah… um, let's head back." Nate suggested, helping me up.

"You know, I had the weirdest dream when I was on that cement…" I mused as we walked back.

"What was it?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped. "Never mind. I don't remember."

They tossed me odd looks. "Okay…"

The rest of the walk, I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to risk spilling everything.

--

"Alex, tell Dad I'm leaving." Justin yelled to Alex as Shane and his friends walked out the door.

I tried not to lock eyes with Shane, but as he just stared at me, it was pretty hard.

"Don't count on it." She replied, earning a roll of the eyes.

"Dad, I'm leaving!" Justin screeched, ignoring the glares from customers.

"Well, why don't you bring Alex with you?" Their mom suggested, popping up from the counter.

We all made faces. "She has her friends." Justin made an excuse.

"Actually, I just got a text. I got to go." Lilly smiled apologetically, giving us quick hugs and smiles, before running out and snapping her phone shut.

"Well, she has other friends. Oddly." Justin snorted, crossing his arms like the rest of the group, who were impatiently tapping their feet. Rude.

After a silence, Mrs. Russo sighed. "Alright, go on."

They were gone before I could say 'I love Shane'. Not that I ever would.

--

The last days of detention and school were incredibly awkward. No talking or communication between Shane and I, whatsoever. Luckily. Except for when he stared at me longing to say something, or when I (I can't believe I'm hurting my own ego) did. Now, it was Nate's birthday party. Kill me.

"Do I look good?!" Alex frantically ran out of the bathroom, where Lilly, Mitchie, and I were sitting, flipping through random magazines or on laptops or computers.

I scanned over her pink Urban Outfitters top, matched with a lighter pink one, also from UA, a jean skirt from Hollister, and some black leggings from Wet Seal, and smiled, nodding. "Nate's never going to be able to take his eyes off you." **(A/N It's just what she's wearing in the WOWP theme song…)**

"You _sure _I should go casual?!" She whined to me.

I huffed, closing my laptop. "Yes, Lex. It looks great."

"What are you doing on there, anyway?" Mitchie quirked up an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" I defensively pulled my blueish/gray laptop to my chest.

After an awkward stare down, Mitchie lunged towards me, trying to pry it from me. "Giiive it to me!"

"No! It's mine!"

"Miley!"

"Mitchie!"

Eventually, Lilly came and took it. "No!" I squeaked, right before they opened it, to see…

Shane. Shane Gray. "Miley, what's this?" Alex asked, peering over their shoulders as she brushed her hair.

"I…" I tried to ignore their dramatic stares. "I was planning to print a picture out to pin on my… dart… board…"

They seemed to buy it. Except for Lilly, who gave me a 'We'll-Talk-About-This-Later' look. I just sheepishly grinned and tore the laptop from their hands, closing it once more. Truthfully, I was searching pictures to read his emotions. How creepy does that sound? Not exactly stalker creepy, more like 'I-Will-Read-Your-Miiiind' creepy…

And guess what? When people write 'Their-Eyes-Brightened' they don't lie! In the pictures, mostly of him and Ally, his eyes seem kind of… dim. Like his mind. No, no, just kidding. In a way. But yeah, back to my speech. But when I look into his eyes, they actually seem chocolaty. You know? But it's probably what people also mean by 'Look-Better-In-Person'. But either way, Shane Gray is still a jerk.

"Guyyys!" Alex complained.

"What, Lex?" Mitchie sighed in exasperation.

"Get dressed!"

"Um, who says we can't go in this?" Lilly raised an eyebrow, referring to our usual attire with just jeans.

"I do! Now, I'm going to pick out your clothes and you _have _to wear it."

We exchanged smiling and 'Alex' looks, before watching her dig through my closet.

--

"Um, what happened about going casual?" I scowled as I stuck my head out the door of the bathroom.

"That is casual, Miley." She rolled her eyes, standing by Lilly, who was

I took one more look in the mirror. I'm so not doing this.

"Yes, you are!"

I shook my head. Skirts, tanks, high knee socks, what else could I handle? **(A/N I know, I know! A lot of people use that red outfit. With the plaid skirt and all. Lol, but it looks really good haha) **No, I can barely handle this!

"But it's so…" I trailed off, knowing they'd get my point.

"Miles, I'm sure you look great." Alex sounded so tired of this. Well, it's her fault!

"Lillyyyy!" I moaned, wanting her to back me up.

"I'm sure you look great, too!"

I gasped. "Lilly!"

"I'm sorry! I just think it's a really nice outfit!"

I crossed my arms, and walked out, frowning. They gaped. And just… stood there. Making me feel self-conscious. "Stop…" I muttered.

--

"He's going to love it!" Alex squealed, holding Porkii wrapped in his cage, as we walked (She skipped) to Nate's house.

Actually, we were already at his house. But it felt like _miles _just walking up his driveway. Seriously. It's long. We were forced to park ALL THE WAY at the front, since there were so many people. Which was a bad thing.

"Your jumping's giving me a headache." Oliver bluntly stated, we'd picked him up on the way.

"Well, stop looking!" She glared.

"Bleh mleh lldg!" He made a face.

"Blehsldiufn!" She retorted.

"They remind me of you and Jackson." Lilly snorted.

"Oddly, I'd rather have Oliver as a brother! Shocking!" I joked.

"Hey!" We heard Nate yell as we neared his house.

Looking ahead, he was running towards us, waving. "Hi…" Alex gushed.

The rest of us just smiled and waved. "I didn't realize your driveway was so freakin' long, before." I mumbled under my breath.

But Nate wasn't listening to me, to busy walking with Alex. Offff course. Lover Boy and Juliet are too busy with each other. And their little child. Porkii.

As we got even closer, I could see the bunches of people all around the house, holding drinks of who-knows-what and talking, chatting, and laughing. I knew some of them… But most of them were just his other 'friends'.

"Hey, um, come inside." He smiled, leading us in the house, music blasting from it.

"Of course he'd be a party boy." I murmured to Lilly.

She shot me a grin and nodded as we followed Nate. "You guys brought swim suits, right?" He asked, yelling over the loud music.

We nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Sadly."

"What do you want?"

"Something that's not spiked." I smirked.

He grinned, then tossed me a capri sun. I stuck my tongue at him. "I do like strawberry-kiwi very much."

After supplying us with many needs, Lilly and I decided to walk around, the rest doing something or another. We explored the basement first. And, um, yeah. Bad choice.

Yeah, I remember coming down here, but we didn't go through the doors, before. The ones at the right? They were open. And in it, was a giant inside pool. Cool? Yes. The people inside of it? Not.

"Stewart? Truscott? You guys were invited?" Ally spat in her nasally voice as she sat practically on Shane.

"I'm sorry, but I remember Nate saying 'no pets allowed'. I think that includes dogs like you." I innocently smiled, batting my eyes at her.

She frowned. "Go cry to your mommy, Stewart. Oh wait! You don't have one!"

I tried to ignore her comment, holding in my tears. I had to grow stronger. I gave her the coldest look I could manage. "At least mine cares! Yours obviously doesn't, after what you've turned into."

The 'o0o0o's were nothing at the moment. "How would you know yours cares? She's dead. If you haven't noticed. Get it in your head."

"Oh, I know she cares. More than anyone could for you." Lilly shot me a sad look, and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and back into the basement.

"By the way, you're lookin' hot, Stewart!" A guy yelled.

As we walked out, I shot whoever it was the bird. I ran my fingers through my straightened hair and Lilly sighed, leaning against the bathroom door.

"She's a real bitch, you know?"

I smiled at Lilly. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, you do look good." Lilly complimented.

I stared at myself in the mirror. "Thanks. It's you, Alex, and Mitchie's work!"

"Yup! And I must say, we did quite amazing." She grinned.

"Hey, let's go back out. I hear people yelling they're cutting the cake." I smiled at how Lilly was such a good friend, and ushered us out of the bathroom, quickly rushing down the stairs.

"Hey, you go save me a spot, I'm getting another drink."

She nodded and walked off to where they were singing, and I headed to the fridge.

"Hey."

I gasped, feeling myself being pushed against the wall, forcefully. And there, I stared into, of course, _his _eyes again. "Shane…"

"Let me ask you a question, Miss Stewart. Do you wear red when you're feeling hot?"

I strained from rolling my eyes. "Shane, I'm serious. Let me go. What are you going to do, kiss me?"

He smirked. "I warned you."

"Yeah, and I warned you. Now I suggest you take _my _warning more seriously."

His smirk widened. "I don't know if you've noticed, but feisty turns a guy on." His eyes scanned over my body and made me feel awkward. "And so does that outfit."

I rolled my eyes and shoved past him, only being trapped again, after a second. "Miley, Miley, Miley. You just don't get it."

I gave him a dirty look into his eyes. "Shane, keep me like this for any longer, and you won't be able to get _anything _from _anyone _for a long while."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, if I can get something from you." He leaned closer to my face, his hot breath hitting my skin.

"Well, you won't. So, it's a lose-lose for you." I hissed, wondering why this room was empty.

"But it'll be a win-win for you, if I get some from you, and quit from other girls!" He said, his eyes twinkling.

What was that supposed to mean? "What?"

He smirked, before leaning in even closer, our lips already tingling. "You don't get many things…" He paused. "But I'll be willing to give me."

"I don't take guys as trophies." I shoved his chest. "Or… plagues."

And as I walked away, a proud smirk playing my lips, I heard him exclaim, "But Miles, I can be both!"

--

****

Alex's POV

"So… what are you doing tomorrow?" Nate asked, making me bite my lip to hold back a squeal when I saw a twinkle of hope in his eye.

"Um, well… It sounds like I'm going on a date with a hot brunette." I smirked.

"Now where'd you get that?" Nate faked shock.

I giggled softly. "I just got a clue."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Nah, Shane's not my type."

He pouted and I smiled, kissing him on his cheek. "I'd love to."

Right when he was about to respond, his cheeks turning red, my arm was snatched, and I was pulled up. I was about to yell at whoever did that, when I saw Miley.

"Dude, Miley, what?" I sighed, following where she was taking me after shooting Nate a apologetic look.

"I want to go home." She frowned, frantically looking for the others.

"But Mileyyy!" I whined, stomping my feet and standing my ground.

She exasperatedly looked back at me. "Alex. Really?"

"I want to stay!" I lowered my voice. "…With Nate…"

"Oh, everyone already knows!" She rolled her eyes, making me pout.

"Well, while you look for them, you'll know where I'll be." I smiled just thinking about Nate, and skipped off, feeling Miley's eyes on me.

She was such a funny girl.

--

****

Miley's POV

"Mitchieeee!" I frowned crossing my arms.

"But Miles…! Look!" She whispered, pointing to the boy waiting for her, absentmindedly playing with the red punch.

"Mitchie, I have been forced into a skirt, mocked about my mom, and thrust against a wall. I think I'm almost to my limit."

"A wall?" Her eyes widened, and I instantly regretted it. She wasn't supposed to know.

"Uh, yeah… I… I fell… And- And you- you know…" I stuttered. It's funny how I can lie to others who don't really matter, but when it comes to my best friends, I'm crap on toast. Well, sometimes.

Except maybe that crap part. That's disgusting.

"Are you okay?!"

I coughed. "Uh, yeah! I- I'm fine. Hey, you know what, Mitch? You can stay here. I'll call my parents to go home or something…"

"Are you sure…? I'll go if you want." She tilted her head in worry.

"Nah, it's okay, Mitch. Just tell Ollie and them I'm going."

She paused for a second, then sighed and nodded. "Be safe."

I laughed. "I will. Bye, love you."

--

"Where the hell are they…?" I muttered angrily to myself, shivering and sitting on a bench swing at the Gray's giant house.

I'd been waiting out here for the last two hours! In the cold! The party was still going on, but no one was in the front yard but me. And that couple over there, having a heated make out session.

Awkwarddd…

"We meet again…"

I rolled my eyes. "Shane, stop stalking me."

"I'm not! You just happen to always catch my eye." Even in the dark I could see him smirking.

The swing stirred some more as he sat down beside me, still keeping a distance. "Why are you out here?"

He turned to me. "Why are you? This is my house, you know."

"Yeah, you could kick me out, oh no." I sarcastically exclaimed.

"I was just saying. So what are you doing in the freezing cold?"

"I wouldn't be so cold if I wasn't in these stripper clothes." I mumbled.

"Aw, come on. Don't bag on yourself. Almost all the girls I know where clothes like that, every day!"

"Yeah, exactly. The girls _you know_."

"Besides, I think you look good." It was a good thing that it was dark out here, because I was blushing. "You should wear clothes like that more often."

"In your dreams." I snorted, crossing my arms as our legs swung in unison.

"You have no idea." He let out a small laugh and I cracked a smile as he went on, "You always wear baggy clothes that cover that flawless body of yours."

I began to feel awkward. "Shane, let's not talk about this…"

"You look good in red!"

"I always wear red." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"No… Not all the time… But you do." He gave me a lopsided smile.

"Thanks…?"

"Do you wear red when you're feeling hot?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Shane… Seriously?" When he just smiled at me, I rolled my eyes again. "Yes, Shane. I wear red because I just get so confident in myself and know that I'm so hot." I dryly stated.

"I thought so." He smugly leaned back. "You should feel like that all the time."

"Why, because I look good in red?"

"Well, yeah. That and because… you _should _be confident."

I squirmed when I felt his eyes on me. "I'm nothing special."

"You're so crazy. Which is one of the things that make you, you. And you are special. Because you're Miley. And you're pretty, and sweet, and nice, and funny, and daring, and… amazing."

"Shane…" I closed my eyes for a minute, and leaned back, too. "You're so cheesy."

He laughed. "I'm just stating the truth."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

The silence answered for me, and I shook my head, standing up. "Shane, go tell your lies to some other girl."

"No, Miley…" He grabbed my wrist as I began to leave, and I reluctantly turned around, meeting eyes with him and instantly regretting it. "Wait…"

I saw the headlights of a car from the corner of my eye and looked down. "That's my ride."

And with that, Shane's grasp loosened and I ran off toward my parents.

--

**I love this story! : ) And thats all the time i have to say lol. thanks for reading! **


	8. It's Our Room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**OMG I haven't updated ANYTHING in like, MONTHS. Right? Gosh. I'm mad at myself, I am. I have no idea what happened, really. My only excuse is just life in general lol. Especially since next week is all exams and culminating activities. It seemed like I got over my obsession with FF and the computer, really. Idk... I really have no idea how anything happened. But yeah, I feel horrible. I'm so sorry! I really need to update and gahh! But um, thankyou for waiting forEVER for this chapter! Hopefully, you haven't given up on me. Please! And this year I've been getting sick alot. Weird, huh?! Like every other week I start coughing. It's kinda funny lol.**

**I forgot everything I was about to say. I'm sorry again! Oh, and I just noticed another one of my inspirtations for ideas (other than you guys, of course)! Hot guys! LOL. Like, when I see/meet a hot guy, I get an idea for a story! lol.. Weird...**

**Okay, the last words Shane speaks do NOT belong to me! They are from Boy Meets World lol. And... I had another hting to say. Crap. I hate when this happens.. ummm... Yeah, I think this is all for now. GAH I still feel bad. But, I think I'm gonna go get some cream puffs. OH And did you know that STRESSED backwards is DESSERTS?! AAHAHA! Yeah.. lol. Oh, and I haven't been reviewing anyone, too. Sorry about that, too!!!**

--

**Shane's POV**

I quietly groaned, running my hands through my hair and resting my head in them, before standing up and jogging back to my house. Every time!

"Hey, baby, where were you?" Ally giggled, automatically all over me once I stepped into the garage.

"I was… getting us a drink." I blinked, grabbing two drinks from a random kid's hand, ignoring the 'hey!'.

She smiled and winked. "You always know how to lighten things up, don't you?"

When she grabbed one of the bottles, I looked at mine, to see a bottle of Budweiser laying between my fingers. But I knew that one drink would lead to another, which would lead to Ally and I, which… never really turned out good.

I eyed my girlfriend, gulping down the beer already. She noticed me looking and spilled a little on her neck, and me being a boy, I watched the journey of the liquid… And before I knew it, people were handing me more bottles, everyone crowded around chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

And the next moment, the sun was glaring on my face, annoying the hell out of me. I moaned when I leaned up to close the blinds, only getting a huge pain in my head. Not shocking. Of course. A party explained everything. I finally had pulled the small string with only a small wince when I got situated back into the bed.

Scanning the room, it looked just like regular parties. Which included everything being messy and crazy, and of course, a bra on my desk lamp. Movement was at the side of me, and I looked over to see Ally laying there, tangled in my sheets. I sighed and leaned my head against the headboard. This always happened.

"Mmmm… Baby?" Her nasally voice murmured.

"I'm taking a shower." I frowned, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

I sighed when I stepped into the also messy room. Looks like this was a little more heated than usual. My shower curtains were torn off and on the floor, every drawer was open and things were off, some of the drawers not even attached anymore, the contents scattered all over. I groaned and closed my eyes before just getting in and taking a shower.

"Baby? Can I join?" Ally asked from outside the door, interrupting my finally calming moment.

"Um…" I didn't want to be mean and straight out say no. "I-I'm almost ready."

"'Kay!"

When I turned off the shower, a few minutes later, I heard Ally giggling, but ignored it. Rubbing the steamed mirror, I stared at my reflection. I was a mess. As usual. Slowly, I opened the door to see no Ally, and no miniskirt, and no undergarments. She always did this. But for once, I was thankful. I didn't want Ally, anymore. I don't know if I ever did! Well, actually, for a while, I did. I _wanted _her. To satisfy my boy needs… You know what I mean…

--

"Hey, boys! How was your party?" My dad smiled, entering the house, where Nate, Jason, and I were sluggishly eating breakfast.

Our parents knew and accepted that we were partiers, but even though they weren't as strict as other parents, every party had it's consequence. Cleaning up. And trust me, if you've ever been to one of our parties, you'd think it was impossible. Which is partly true, because we always end up stuffing the stuff into a random closet.

"Fine…" Nate smiled when our mom walked by with groceries, kissing us each on the head. "Hey, I'm going on a date today."

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "With who?"

"Alex." He grinned, setting his plate in the washer.

Jason made a face. "That bitch?"

Our parents shot him a look and Nate scowled. "Whatever. I'm going to get ready."

After finishing my breakfast I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and opened Nate's room, to see him rummaging through his closet.

"Hey, bro."

He snapped his head up to me in panic. "Shane, help me pick out a shirt to go with these shorts!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Bro, I think you're insane. It's just a girl."

"No! It's not! It's _the _girl! I think she's the one Shane!"

"Dude, you're in high school."

"Maybe, she'll be my high school sweetheart, and we'll get married!"

I shook my head, laughing, and sat on his bed. After a silence of him picking out shirts, I spoke up, "You know that talk we had before about Miley?"

He froze, and slowly turned to me, a smirk plastered on his face. "You still luhhhhve her?"

I adjusted on the bed. "I don't love her."

He cackled and shook his head. "Whatever, Shane."

"I don't!" I defended. "Anyway… is it possible to completely hate a girl, but love her at the same time?"

Nate smirked and shook his head, trying on, yet another shirt. "You obviously don't listen to the radio enough."

"Probably just not the right stations…" I muttered.

"Have you never heard of those songs like 'Hate That I Love You' or 'She's A Lady' or 'Everything I Ask For'?"

"Everything I Ask For, Jake was playing at his house."

"Next time, listen to the lyrics." Nate smiled, running out of the house with his desired shirt.

-Oh, she makes me feel like shit. (It's always something) But I can't get over it.-

"Bitch."

"Ass."

I bit my lip as we walked by Miley and her friends. We were going back to normal schedules, I guess.

--

"Idiot!" Miley yelled at Ally.

"Shaaane!" She whined.

I looked away. "I'm not in the mood, Ally."

The lunchroom grew silent and I knew all eyes were on me. I reluctantly looked at Ally and saw she was pissed off, looking at me incredulously.

I just shook my head and walked out. I hated this. I hated her. I hated my life. I wanted Miley.

And before I could even see where I was going, I was in _that _music room. The abandoned one. The one that… Seemed like it changed my life forever. It killed me.

"Déjà vu…" My head shot up to Miley and her sweet voice.

She gave me a soft smile and sat beside me. "Hey…"

I didn't know what to do, so I just watched her next move. "Look, Shane… I know, even though we can't be together… We're both going to have troubles with that…"

I couldn't argue with that! But I was definitely pleased that Miley had admitted it, too. "Yeah…" I murmured, running my hands through my hair as I looked down, making my hair messier. It was a force of habit, even though I knew it turned many girls on.

"And… even though I don't completely understand, I get it… Well, most of it… And we're both going to restrain ourselves, which makes me feel a little better…"

"It doesn't make me feel better," I breathed more to myself, as I laid back on the floor, my knees still bent. But Miley still heard.

"…Shane, can you explain to me more why we… can't?"

I rolled onto my arm, not caring that it would soon fall asleep from all the pressure I was putting on it. Right now I was too distracted with the blue-eyed beauty sitting in front of me. "Miles, you know I love you…"

"But not enough to give up your so-called friends…?"

I knew she was in pain. And when she said it that way… "Miley, it's not like that. You know it. I'd give everything for you."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Shane." Her soft voice turned to stone.

I bit my lip, and before I could register what I was doing, I had leaned up, propping myself up on my hands, and kissed her. At first, she was just shocked, but she slowly began to kiss back, letting relief flush though me. After a long time of both of us in pure happiness, we sadly needed air and pulled back, staring into each other's eyes.

"Is that enough proof?"

A long pause went on, before she tore her eyes from mine and stood up, dusting her jeans. "It's close."

And as a smile was made onto my face, she walked out of the room, not once looking back. She had me wrapped around her finger, and as hard as it was to admit, I liked it.

I'd do anything for her. But giving up everything I had- I wasn't ready for.

--

**MY POV! BWAHAHAHA**

Oh Shaney, can't you see she _is _your everything?

--

**Um, Miley's POV lol**

I closed my eyes as I sat in the classroom. Only he could make me feel like this. And I hated it. I hated every bit. It really wasn't healthy! It was driving me crazy. Leaning my head back, I sighed. I really didn't think I could do this, anymore.

Suddenly, my phone started to violently vibrate.

**1 New Message **

**From: Lillzy**

_Hey! Where r u?!_

I just bit my lip and stuck my phone back in my back pocket, walking back to the cafeteria. If I was lucky, Shane wouldn't be there. But of course, I'm Miley. And my middle name is not anything close to lucky. Okay, in other words, Shane was walking at the same time as me and we met the door together. We exchanged looks, but no words spilled from our just-connected lips as he pushed the door open, walking in before me.

I softly smiled at my friends and they watched curiously as I strode over to them, hoping it wasn't showing that Shane wasn't on my mind. I hate feeling weak. Feeling desperate. I didn't want to need him.

"Where were you? Are you not hungry? Because that'd be weird… S-"

"Oliver." I cut in, "I was just in the bathroom. Sheesh!"

"But you usually pee when you say you need to go to the bathroom!" Alex tilted her head.

"Yeah, well…" I shot my eyes around as if I'd find an excuse in thin air. "I- I… You see, I was going to my locker. But I passed the bathroom, so I had a… craving to pee… And yeah."

"But you usually-"

"Sit down, you're probably hungry!" Lilly smiled, interrupting Mitchie, but giving a 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' look to me.

Smiling gratefully, I sat down and was about to say I wasn't hungry, but thought against it. I didn't want them thinking I'd completely lost it!

--

After an hour of watching reruns of ABDC, Lilly turned off the T.V. and situated herself to facing me, criss-crossed. "Miley, tell me the truth."

"What?" I gave her a weird look.

"Why are you doing this?" She sighed, leaning back against the arm rest.

"What are you talking about?" Please, don't talk about Shane, please, don't talk about Shane!

"I'm _talking _about Ally! Why do you let her get to you?!"

I froze. Ally? Did she just say Ally? "Huh…?"

"Ever since she bashed your mom, you've been letting her get to you! It's not good, Miles," Lilly smiled sadly, sitting back up. Lilly was one of the only people who could have a conversation about 'mom's with me without me feeling awkward, horrible, or angry. And without her feeling awkward and unsure about talking about her mom.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Um, that's not-"

"Miley, you just need to pull another prank on her. That has always cheered you up before!"

"Lills, it's not-"

"You know? I know what to do! We can go to the movies and-"

"Lilly, I'm not-"

"Oh! Or we can-"

"Lilly, it's not her!"

Lilly finally shut her mouth, "What?"

"Lilly… I…" I sighed, sitting back and rubbing my eyes. I didn't know if I was ready to tell anyone. But, if I were to tell anyone first, it'd be Lilly.

"Lilly… I know you're going to freak… but I think I really like Shane…"

The room grew silent. "Shane… as in Shane… Gray."

"Y- yes," I hesitantly said, fumbling with my hands.

"I'm not going to freak," Lilly giggled after a long while. "Now that I think of it, you guys actually make sense together… just… what about the others…?"

Make sense together? Lilly never _does _make sense… I frowned at her question. "I don't know."

After a now comforting silence, I glanced up at her, "And what do you mean 'make-sense'?" Obviously, Shane didn't think so.

"It's just like in the movies! I mean, I wouldn't be delighted if you two started going out, but I'd still support you. I… I don't disapprove, but… you know. It's… Shane."

Nodding in understanding, spreading my legs out and laying them on the side of her, Lilly doing the same, but on the other side. "I get it. It's not like we're ever going to get together, anyway."

She looked surprised and I couldn't help but wonder what went on in her mind. But I probably looked like that too, when he said that to me. "We're just…" I slouched down to a laying position, my head now placed on the arm rest, "not compatible… I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"We come from two different worlds. It'd never work out," I bit my lip, crossing my arms.

"Miley… _I'm _not going to force you guys to not go out. If that's how you feel, I respect that... ... ...... and it's kind of cute..." Lilly blushed, grinning.

I cracked a smile before letting another sigh escape my lips. "I know _you _won't. You're my best friend. But what about Ally? And her friends? And you know Mitchie never really forgave Jason after…" I didn't finish and Lilly didn't urge me to. We both knew it was a touchy subject for Mitchie, and even though she wasn't here, 1. It became a habit to stop before saying it, and 2. When one of us is hurt, all of us are hurt.

"Miles, who cares what everyone thinks? Who cares what everyone will do? It's your life. You live it. You only get **one chance **to be young," Lilly wisely stated, which was not exactly a natural thing for her to do.

A smile graced my lips, but only a small one, before flipping upside down again, "Tell that to Shane."

"Is _he _the problem?" Lilly questioned.

I didn't reply and she went on, "Maybe he just needs a little convincing. Because I'm sure he likes you back."

I was shocked. "How do you-"

"Just because I don't seem smart, doesn't mean I can't have little tricks up my sleeve!"

I giggled and shook my head, "Lilly, maybe I'm just better off without him. I'll get over him. Don't worry."

By her face, I knew she didn't believe me, but she nodded, both of us dozing off.

--

**Shane's POV**

I was determined. I had to get her back. This game we were playing? It wasn't working out. But how could I? And… besides, _could _I? I can. I just don't know if I… mentally can. I still don't know what I want. All I know is I want her. Miley. But I still couldn't throw all this away for her… could I?

"Love is a risk. You have to take risks if you want it. And all-in-all, it's just a risk in general," Nate appeared out of nowhere.

I slammed my locker, "Dude, I just don't know what to do."

Today, Jason had to take us to school early, since he had before-school detention. Apparently, he'd done something that bad. So, no one was here yet. Well, none of my friends, that is. I mean, besides us.

Nate just walked away, leaving me confused. "Thanks for the help, man!" I sarcastically yelled.

Nate turned to me from where he was standing, a few classrooms away. "Figure it out for yourself."

I groaned and punched a locker before wandering to nowhere. But, it seems whenever I do that, it leads to Miley. Everything leads to Miley.

"Miley, wait."

She gave me a long look, then just started walking the other way, everyone seemingly nowhere in sight. I closed my eyes for a minute, then grabbed her wrist.

"Please, just two minutes."

She glared at me, but lead the way to the music room. It was seriously like our room, now. Once I walked in, I didn't know if I should have been delighted or unsure. This room gave me memories, but I couldn't tell if they were supposed to be refreshing or eerie.

"Miley, I want you."

She still hadn't said anything, and just gave me another long look before walking towards the door. I prayed she'd give me a chance and grabbed her arm before her hand could reach the knob. Right then, a few footsteps were heard and I knew my prayers were answered. She couldn't leave and look suspicious.

"Let go of me." The pretty brunette hissed.

I shook my head, breathing heavily at how close we were from being caught and how close we were…, period. "No."

"Stop. Let go. You're just like before. You don't care about me, you care about what people think of you." Her words cut me deep, but I just shook my head again.

"Miley, the world is going to throw us a million reasons why this isn't going to work out between us, but I'm armed with the one reason why it will: I… love you!" I ended, not able to keep a smile from spreading across my face.

--

**I hope you liked it! I feel so bad for not updating. : ( Gosh. Well, I g2g. lol. I wanna go to the movies, but my parents won't let me, and it's about time I get those cream puffs..**


	9. Can't Say I Didn't See It Coming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay... if you haven't noticed, this chapter is super duper long. lol. 26 pages. hahahha! I'm not sure why. I remember when it was like, 6 pages and i was like "Damn, that's short" so idk. I guess i just kept writing and didn't stop to notice.... Um, I'm not sure if it's good, but I really tried lol. **

**WARNING: This chapter has some awkward moments and more bad words. Please do not complain, because... Well, I wanred you!**

**Um, I guess this can be a celebration because I.... uhhh... I um, reached 72. o.O Yeah, that's it. LOL. Okay, hope you like it! I'm super sorry I didn't update for a long time, but well... Hopefully this long chapter makes it up. And doesn't this story just seem kind of... on and off? Don't worry, eventually, it'll be on. ;D Or off. You never know. But I do. Or well, I will... Sorry for the long wait!! Ahh, stomach ache!**

**OH! And IMPORTANT: I'm not reading over it. lol. So it could have lots of mistakes and may make no sense whatsoever. If that is true, please do tell. lol**

--

"You're a ho."

"Psh, at least I'm not a 'hor' (whore)!"

I grinned widely, and she smiled at me, rolling her eyes. "Okay, see if you can get…" She threw the ball and it was a clean shot.

Groaning I fell back on my hands, bending my knees, onto the court. Slowly, I let myself lay down. "I quit!"

Her melodic laugh tickled my ears and she sat beside me, "That's what happens when you play against Miley Stewart!"

"I thought I was good at basketball!" I pouted, turning my head to her.

Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail, her bangs still in her face. She was sweating (I didn't blame her- HORSE was a hard game), but it just made her look sexier. She smirked and shrugged. "You're just not as good as me, is all."

I chuckled and propped myself up on my elbows. "You're one of a kind, Stewart."

She winked, "Right back at ya, Gray."

We sat in a comfortable silence, until her phone started to ring. She cursed under her breath, but picked up, "Hello?"

I could barely make out the words, but I heard, "Miley? Where are you?! Did you skip?!"

"Only for the last class."

"Yeah, but if this were a normal day, you'd have missed about half your classes!" Today was a screwy day. It was a block day, meaning you got half your classes, but for each at the length of two. But, today wasn't _supposed _to block day. We had some special speaker come in, so they had to screw with the schedule.

"Lilly… Lillian! Calm down, okay? It's all right."

"Miley, where are you? I'll meet you."

Immediately, Miley and I shared an eye conversation. We began quietly whispering things to each other as she covered the phone. "What do I say?"

"I don't know!"

"Shane Gray, you are no help!"

"Miley? Miley?" The phone said in a muffled tone.

"Oh, um… Yeah, sure. Meet me at the basketball court."

My eyes widened and I flailed my arms, mouthing the word 'What?!'. Miley just looked away. "Yeah, sure. Okay, I'll wait. Don't worry."

Once she hung up, I blurted out, "What are you doing?!"

The beautiful girl just rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone back into her back pocket. "Calm down, okay? Lilly already knows-"

"SHE ALREADY KNOWS?!" I yelled the millisecond after she finished her sentence.

"Shane!" She warned, rolling her eyes.

"She already- She already knows- what?!"

"What do you mean she already knows what?" Miley crossed her arms.

"Miley, you know I didn't say it like that." I frowned, looking down.

"No, Shane. Answer me! What does she know? Does she already know that I love you? A heartless, cold, jerk…?" She yelled, then gradually got softer into a whisper.

I bit my lip. I hated these talks. But I knew we needed them. I love her, I do. I just… "And that I love you back!" I softly replied, looking up to her and scooting closer.

There was something about this girl that just got me going. It got me to turn… I don't know, sweet? Like Miley, to everyone she was a badass rebel. She is! But, they don't know what I see. A sensitive, clueless girl. She's hot, but she's also cute and pretty. People just don't get her like I do. And she should know.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Miley and I whipped our heads after hearing the very girlish shriek to see Lilly and Oliver.

"Oliver's right… Awww!" Lilly smiled, making a girlish shriek, too, but this time it was higher.

We didn't say anything for a second, until Miley's eyes widened. "Wait, Oliver?! What is he doing here?!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd be with…" Lilly motioned with her eyes to me, and I rolled mine.

"Okay, I can obviously see you."

Miley ignored me and stood up. "Oliver, this goes nowhere."

He straightened and saluted before jumping up and down in excitement. "Woo! Drama!! Makes me feel like Gabe in Loveless and Lifeless!" He paused for a second then composed himself with a clear in his throat. "Not that I watch that…"

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes and I amusedly laughed. "Okay, so… now our secrets spreading."

"Shane," My blue-eyed beauty rolled her eyes. "It's only two people."

"I know, Miley! But eventually, somehow, someone else is going to find out… And it'll just go on like that!"

That's when I noticed Lilly was staring coldly at me. "What?"

"So, _you're _the problem you two can't live happily ever after?" Lilly scoffed, cutting me off when I tried to defend myself. "_You're _the reason Miley just sits around watching ABDC and thinking, when she could be egging Ally's house?"

I glanced at Miley and she quickly looked away. Lilly wasn't serious, was she? "Well, I'll tell you what, asshole. It's either Miley or your reputation. You choose. Because you **sure in **_**hell**_can't have them both." And with that, Lilly dragged Miley away, Oliver following.

And I couldn't do anything but just stare after her, confused, needy, and small.

--

_After a long silence, Miley shook her head. "That might've worked on me back then, but you're going to have to try harder than that."_

_So, in panic, I smashed my lips into hers. For a while, she froze, then slowly began to kiss back, making me smile. "Did that work?"_

_Looking away, she scowled. "Yes," she muttered angrily._

_I smiled proudly, before she composed herself._

"_No, almost." She smirked, correcting herself. Déjà vu. "But there are a few priorities that will just hand me over."_

_I looked away. I knew what she wanted. But I wasn't ready. No, she didn't want to have sex… She wanted Ally and my reputation out of the way. But…_

"_I knew it," She murmured, trying to struggle against my grip after my long, agonizing pause. _

"_No, Miley-"_

"_You just can't make up your mind, can you?" She stared at me, her eyes boring into mine and making me feel vulnerable. I never thought a girl would have this effect on me. "I'm just not good enough, right?"_

_I opened my mouth, but stuttered, "I- no, Miley! Don't- Miley, I love you."_

"_Actions speak louder than words, Shane."_

_Again, our lips connected. But this time, I pulled away. "Is that good enough?"_

"_Shane, you were _always _good enough. It's just what you do with everything else around you."_

_I bit my lip. "Can I get back to you on that?"_

_She looked down. "I won't be waiting forever."_

_I knew it was true. And it hurt like hell. I didn't want to lose her. I had to make up my mind. "I know…" I said, barely above a whisper._

_--_

Quietly groaning, I bent over and yelled, my head in my hands. I hated choosing. It was one of my flaws… And I always ended up choosing the wrong one. I just had to hope that this time was different.

--

"It's about time you got home, Shane," my mom greeted me with a smile instead of a lecture. She could see how down I was.

"Yeah…," I muttered, sitting at my spot, between Nate and Jason at the dinner table.

"Whoa, what's with the funky vibe? Girl problems?" Jason teased.

When I didn't answer, Nate looked at me for a long second, then smiled and looked back to his food.

I didn't eat much and instead found myself thinking up some bad excuse and running up to my room. "This is what she does to me," I mumbled, putting a pillow over my head.

"Hey, man," I heard Nate's voice say as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

I tore the pillow from my face and stared at him helplessly as he leaned against my wall. "I'm a wreck."

He studied my face for a second, then gave me a half-smile. "I can tell."

Groaning, I stared up at the ceiling. "How does she do this?"

"Who?"

I gave him an evil glare, "You know damn well who."

Nate chuckled, making me shoot him a confused look. Was my despair amusing him? "Dude, have you ever wondered about being in love?"

I pondered his question for a second, then looked back at him. "Not really… Love, but not 'in love'."

"Well, there's your problem," Nate answered bluntly, standing up and walking out.

"But that wasn't helpful advice!" I yelled after him. "What about choosing?"

He didn't respond, I was just replied with his door closing. I moaned and my mom walked in. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Mom, what do you know about choosing between the love of your life and everything you worked for." Wow. I never knew I'd say it like that… But it sounded just about right.

She smiled, "I don't think I'm the right one to ask." And so, she left.

Yeah, my families always been there for me. They're big helps, really.

--

**Miley's POV**

"Miley! You've finally decided to join us for dinner," My dad grinned.

I didn't say anything, just grabbed my plate and sat on a chair, my brother and dad sitting on the couch watching football. "Someone seems down," Jackson stated, giving me a quick look.

"Yeah… boys suck," I replied, before leaving my food on the table and running upstairs.

I could just see my brother and dad glancing at each other. "What?"

--

"Yeah, it's fine," I sighed into my phone, grabbing my skateboard and all my things.

"Okay… Just meet us in ten," Lilly uncertainly replied.

Hanging up, I rushed down the stairs and yelled a quick goodbye to my dad and brother before running out. Hopping onto my skateboard, I rode to the skate park. There, I saw all my friends on our own ramp. It was almost dark, but it didn't matter.

"Miley!" Alex screamed, startling me.

"Hey, I really don't-" I was interrupted by everyone 'oo…'ing after Noah fell. Noah's a friend of ours. He works here, so we see him a lot.

"You were saying?" Alex turned her attention back to me- along with everyone else's.

A little creeped out, I coughed. "Um, I don't really feel like skating right now… So I think I'll just sit out."

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at me. Finally, after about five minutes they all blinked. "Okay…"

"Here, you can judge Oliver's… whatever he calls it," Mitchie suggested happily.

"My 'whatever-I-call-it' is very good!" Oliver pouted, stomping as he made his way to the top of the ramp.

--

"Good morning! It's Friday!" My dad piped up, trying to life my frown.

"Dad, it's not like she's not grumpy everyday," Jackson teased, poking me.

I groaned, "I'm so tireddd!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have skated so much," my dad warned, making the three of us laugh.

"Right…" Jackson snorted, my dad shaking his head with laughter.

"Yeah, that was a good one right?"

Our laughs died down and turned into awkward chuckles. "Woo, yeah… Hah… ha real funny, Dad…"

And so, we left.

--

**Shane's POV**

It was now finally the end of the school week. Friday. I was out in the field with my team and we were pretty much just warming up for our game. But, like Zac Efron would say, my head _wasn't _in the game… It was… elsewhere.

"Guys… what do you think of Miley Stewart?" I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth as I tossed the ball back and forth with Nate.

And like I predicted, I was responded with crazy looks- except for Nate… who wore a knowing look. "You're kidding, right?"

Jason's look was probably the most freaked out, "I mean, she's hot and cute and stuff… but us and her just don't match. She's not one of us."

Another of our good friends, Justin -Alex's brother-, added, "And imagine if one of us were going out with Miley Stewart. It's like mixing both sides of the school. When has _that _ever happened?"

I averted my eyes after catching the ball and just holding it, "I guess it'd be like world peace, right?"

There was silence and all of the guys looked at each other, then burst out laughing, "Nice, Shane!"

Yeah, funny. And I'm pretty sure I just _failed _at smiling.

--

**Miley's POV**

I walked with Lilly home from school today. She was ranting about Shane…

"Miley, I still think that Shane should just suck it up! Maybe you should just ditch him. There are many other guys in our school!"

"Lil, I thought you weren't going to go crazy about this…," I sighed in exasperation. She'd been going on about this since she appeared in front of my house this morning.

"I wasn't going to until I saw how protective he really is about his reputation! And… isn't he cheating on Ally now…?"

Realization hit me. Kissing him… That's exactly like cheating! "I- He- no… It's not like we're going out…"

Lilly looked at me skeptically, our skateboards in our backpack, "You've kissed, you've said you loved each other-"

"Okay, thank you." I ran my hands through my hair, "I think I'm just going to… avoid him. What happens, happens."

There was a silent as we turned another corner, "Miley, I'm sorry."

I glanced at her in confusion, "What?"

"I shouldn't have lectured you like that. If you like him that much-"

"Lills, what are you talking about?"

"Tell me honestly, did I not influence your sudden want to do this?"

"Do wh-"

"Avoid him, stay away- Miley, you don't have to-"

"I'm fine. Honestly, Lilly."

"Mile, I can tell you like him al-"

"Lilly. I'm serious. Let it go."

She sighed, but nodded, us finally making it to my house. "Well, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye," I smiled, typing in the code for my garage. We waved and I walked in, sighing. What was I going to do?

I decided to go to sleep, being exhausted for all that had happened and the only way I could get it out of my mind was sleeping. I was escaping from all of that. Or well, I would've been… if Shane wasn't in my dreams, also.

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. I groaned smacking my phone over and over as if it'd make it stop vibrating. I opened my eyes a bit to look at who was calling and saw a random number. I was about to press the end button, but curiosity overwhelmed me and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked tired, making me sound like I was still dreaming.

For a while I heard breathing a rolled my eyes. Funny. Right when I reached for the end button, I heard Shane's voice, "Miley?"

"How'd you get my number?" I demanded. I should've just hung up. Right there. I should've just went back to sleep… but I didn't.

"Lilly gave it to me." My eyebrows furrowed and we were silent for another moment.

"Why'd you call me?" I knew these questions were just making avoiding him harder.

"Because… I love you."

"That makes no sense at all. I'm hanging up."

"No, wait!" I paused, then thought of how he was doing this. I was rebellious, I-don't-care-what-the-hell-you-think-of-me Miley and here I am listening to a _boy_. "Please just stay on the phone."

"I don't get why, when all that's happening is silence."

"Look, I'm sorry."

Wincing as if 'sorry' hurt, I situated myself so that I was laying on my side, "Can we not go over this again?" I lowered my voice for the sake of my dad and Jackson, glancing at the clock and seeing it was midnight.

"But I just need you to understand that-"

"I'm not a cheater."

"What?"

"I'm not going to help you cheat on Ally." The only thing I heard was his breathing. But I didn't think of hanging up, I wanted to hear his response. I wanted to hear him say, 'I'll break up with her" . Maybe even something cheesy like, "I'll break up with her if it means being with you."

But I heard nothing. And it killed me. "Maybe I should go…"

When he didn't say anything still, I frowned and whispered, "Bye…"

"Sweet dreams."

But as I hung up, I knew my dreams wouldn't be sweet at all. Not after what had just happened on the phone. I knew I should've hung up.

--

_1 New Message From:_

_Shane_

Groaning, I put a pillow over my head. Memories came flooding in from the conversation last night and I grimaced, but opened the text.

_Morning, Sunshine :)_

I bit my lip. Was I really going to respond? Especially after what happened last night?

_U woke me up!_

Sitting up, I brushed my hair, planning to take a shower at night. Today, my hair looked… pretty good. Hair always looks better when you're not in school. Great, and now I'm wasting my words about hair. What was going on with me?

Excitement bubbled in my stomach when Shane texted back and I rolled my eyes at myself. I was turning into some school girl.

_So r u saying I was the 1st one u thot of this morning? _

I tried to stifle a smile that was making its way to my lips. _Well, actually I woke up in the middle of the night and found Justin's face running through my mind_

As sweet as he was, I wasn't a girl he could easily sweet talk.

_Ha ha. Very funny Stewart. _

Softly laughing, I sat down on my bed to watch T.V. _Haha it's a talent. Was I the 1__st__ one u thot of this morning?_

I turned on the TV, flipping through channel after channel before I got to SpongeBob and found nothing better to watch. This is what happens when you wake up early on a Saturday.

_Possibly_

Blushing at the text, I set down the remote. _well, im flattered. The only problem is, u have a GF_

I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. We could've gone on, being friendly. Having a good time. But at the same time, flirting. And it just made me feel guilty.

_Well she doesn't cross my mind nearly as much as u do_

I blushed more and looked down, not feeling as guilty for some strange reason. Oh, he was good… _Smooth_

_I no! :) I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for u_

I raised my eyebrows, then the actual commercial met my ears and I felt both relieved, disappointed, and happy. _Yes theres a chance that im falling quite hard over u. r u watching sponge bob?_

_I no u r. And yes, I am. Y?_

I was shocked by his first sentence. What did he mean? I mean, yeah, it was true but…

_Just wondering. :) haha. Im so bored_

_Well… ur always welcum at my house_

_Mm, ur hilarious _I rolled my eyes.

_Wat do u mean? I was serious_

I sat, just staring at the text for a while, until replying, _Im not welcome…_

_Of course u r! Evry1 luvs u. theyd b happy 4 u 2 come. I no I would_

I snuggled more into my bed, trying to brush off the feeling when Shane said he would. _Not evry1... _

_Well, Jasons not home. Plz come?_

_Shane…_

_Mileyyyyy!_

_Is it really a good idea if u have… well, a GF?_

His next text took a while to reply, and I knew he was thinking about it. _y wuld it? I mean, its not like im cheating on her. And I didn't no ud even spend any time with me. Im flattered :P_

Raising my eyebrows, I giggled. Okay, now I feel stupid. I'm reacting to my texts. **(A/N lol I always do that) **But we both knew it probably wouldn't end well. And even though I knew, I'm always set out for danger… _ok, Ill come. But only 4 Frankie._

_Really?! Hahaha that's gr8. Ill b waiting :P_

Rolling my eyes a little, I got up to change. Good thing my hair looked nice. I grabbed a pair of jeans and was about to grab a sweatshirt when I thought of Shane's words a while back. So, instead, I grabbed a red tank top and a black half jacket. Smiling in approval, I slipped on my Vans and headed out. Simple, but cute.

"Where are you going? And why up so early?" My dad raised his eyebrows, drinking some Loco Hot Cocoa and watching TV.

"A friends house. He woke me up," I smiled kindly, the skipped out.

I knew my dad was suspicious. I never actually referred to my friends as 'A friend' it was always by their first or last name to him. Getting into my car, I drove and listened to the radio. I had memorized how to get to his house from before and had no problem with it.

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste theses words_

_About a girl_

In frustration, I quickly turned off the radio. That was one of my favorite songs, but it made me angry right now. I wasn't sure why, but it just did.

My nerves grew when I got close to their door. I was about to ring the doorbell, when Shane opened it, smirking. "Look who came."

"I told you I would, didn't I? And what were you doing? Waiting for me?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" He mimicked, winking and letting me in.

I ignored how his wink made me want to melt and stepped into the familiar house. "Where is everyone?"

"They decided to go to the mall."

"I thought Frankie or Nate would be home!"

"Aw, come on, it's obvious that isn't the real reason you come," He smirked, leaning closer to me.

"Shane, don't make me repeat it." I sternly said, my eyes darting from side to side to avoid looking into his.

"Repeat what?" He innocently asked, leaning even closer. I knew if I just titled my head up, our lips would meet.

"Shane! You have-"

He sighed and leaned back again, "I know."

"Why are you doing this?" I desperately asked, looking up at him. I needed to know.

"Doing what?"

"Inviting me to your empty house, trying to kiss me- Shane, you know you have a girlfriend!"

He ran his hands through his hair, "She's nothing compared to you."

"Yeah, that explains why you're still with her," I sarcastically murmured, sitting down on his couch.

He sighed, then looked up at me and smiled, "I like what you're wearing."

Blushing a little, I looked down, "That's cool."

"You know, red turns me on."

I looked away, hoping he wouldn't catch my deepening blush, "That's not healthy… it's very, um, vampire-ish."

I could hear his almost silent chuckle and he moved to sit by me, looking me in the eyes. "It's not right to run away from the one you love."

"It's not right to love another girl when you have a girlfriend," I retorted, looking down.

"Do you want me to break up with her?"

"Is that not what I was trying to say for the last days?"

He sighed and rubbed my back for a while, then said, "Give me time. I know I already said that, but today, can we just forget Ally?"

"That's like asking if I want to cheat today. Shane, I don't want to cheat any day!"

"Well… then we won't cheat. We'll be friends watching a movie."

I smiled up at him even though the word 'friends' hurt a lot. "I'd like that."

"Well then, off to my room," Shine quipped, giving me a crooked grin that could make any girl swoon. "What movie, my lady?"

I shrugged, "Don't care. But don't call me your lady. Because… well, I'm not."

He shot me a playful glare, but picked a movie, anyway, slipping it into the DVD player.

"What movie?"

"A Walk To Remember."

"Why?" I curiously lifted my head a little off his pillow of his double sized bed.

He shrugged, "I heard girls liked it. And don't even ask why I have it."

I laughed and he smiled, walking up to me. "Move, I need room."

"Sleep on the floor," I smirked, thinking of when I had to spend the night in his room.

"Ha ha. You're funny," He jokingly rolled his eyes, pushing me over so that I was squished against his wall.

"Stop it!" I whined with a small laugh.

"My bed is too goddamn small!"

"Why do you have a double, again?"

"It's my punishment for losing my virginity too early."

I didn't reply. I should've guessed it, so why was I so surprised? Shane sighed and looked at me, "But I can honestly say I regret it."

"You need to tell your parents that, not me."

"I didn't want you to judge me."

"I wouldn't have," I smiled.

"Not now," he rolled his eyes, situating us so that we both had room.

But the only problem with this position was, I was practically on top of him. But, I didn't move. And neither did he. I'm not sure why. But, if he tried to make a move on me, I could easily knee him in that spot.

I hate to admit, but my eyes were glued to the screen. I'd never watched this movie before, always suggested watching other movies like Batman and Transformers when the girls slept over. They sighed, but went with it. And now, even though I feel like a total wimp, I kind of regret it.

"Shane, turn it off."

He looked at me, surprised, "Why?"

"Because, I'm feeling wimpy. Turn it off!"

He chuckled, but clicked the stop button on his remote, "Happy?"

"Much."

But still, we stayed in the same position. We shouldn't have.

"WE'RE HOME!"

Shane and I quickly tensed. Footsteps were getting louder and I was scrambling around, looking for somewhere to hide. How horrible would it be if they found me in Shane's room while the house was empty?

"Where do I hide?" I squeaked.

"I don't know!" Panic was flashing in his eyes and I quickly ran into the closet. This was… Gah, there's not even a word for it!

"Hey, Shane. How was doing nothing?" Nate joked.

"I'm surprised you didn't invite Ally over to get some!" I could hear the smirk in Jason's voice and it made me want to barf.

Then thoughts began to float around my mind. He chose me over Ally. Wait- no, he didn't… He still chose Ally over me… I just came over and- Oh, my gosh. I'm his fuck buddy.

"Eh, I have better things to do," Shane stated loudly, but I was too busy thinking of the name I labeled myself in pain.

"Well, I'm off," Jason snorted, followed by descending footsteps.

"What were you really doing?" Nate sounded evil… Oh gosh.

"Nothing. Just watching SpongeBob."

"Yeah, that explains why a picture of a couple from A Walk To Remember is playing on the screen and Miley's shoes are at the foot of your bed."

I held my breath as if it'd help me not get caught. "How do you know what the couple in A Walk To Remember looks like? And those aren't Miley's shoes!"

"Yeah, that's why they say Miley on the back."

I winced. Those few letters costs about twenty more dollars just to get my shoes personalized. And not only did I waste money on it, I'm about to get embarrassingly caught by Shane's brother, now.

"Miley, come out."

I didn't move and Shane didn't say anything. "Come on, Miley. I know you're in here," Nate was enjoying this so much.

"Are you in the closet?" I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I'd develop some power to disappear.

But when the door opened and light shined through, it turned out I was just embarrassingly holding my breath until I turned blue with my eyes shut. Mm, attractive pose, yes?

"Wow, I can't see you."

Sighing and letting out my breath, I looked at Shane and Nate. Shane looking apologetic and Nate smirking. "I knew there was something between you two."

Rolling my eyes, I walked out of the closet, sitting against the wall. "Don't tell anyone."

"That you guys are in love or that I found you hiding in Shane's closet after I came home to the supposedly empty house, beside Shane?"

"…Neither…"

"Tell me about this… se-"

"Shane, Nathanial, I-" Denise paused when she saw me and the three of us froze.

Clearing my throat, I rubbed the back of my neck, "Hi, Mrs. Gray…"

"Miley!" She was genuinely shocked, "How'd you get in here?"

"Oh, I uh…" I looked at the boys for help but they just looked back in desperation, "Well, you see, I um…" After stuttering for a while, I simply stated, "I climbed."

My response were three pairs of eyes staring at me like I was crazy. "You climbed? Dear, what did you climb?"

Wow, so many questions. "Well, obviously, that tree. Hah… haha…"

"Alright…"

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to the bathroom." I quickly stood up and was about to go to the one in Shane's room, but skipped it and went on to the one in the hall.

--

**Shane's POV**

Wow. Talk about awkward. "Sweet girl," My mom chuckled.

"Um, yeah… She climbed because, well, it's part of our handsha-"

"Save it, Shane." Her eyes were full of amusement, "I'm not even going to ask if you two used protection, because Miley just doesn't seem like the type to even… go that far."

After a while, I cracked a smile, relief flooding through me, "She's not. Don't worry."

My mom left and Nate closed the door, bursting out with laughter. Miley inched in and spotted Nate laughing, "Um?"

"Yeah, my mom gets it," I chuckled, running my hands through my hair.

"Yay or nay?"

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter. I guess you should go, huh?" I was kind of disappointed that she'd have to go, but well… yeah.

She shot us a small smile, but nodded, walking out the door, "Bye."

Once she closed it, I sighed, "You guys just had to ruin it."

"Are you cheating on Ally?"

I bit my lip and looked away. This just kept coming up. "No. Miley's just my friend."

"Never thought I'd hear that. Well, until you two developed crushes on each other," Nate smirked, walking out to leave me to my lonely room.

We're just friends that happen to have strong feelings for each other… so what? Loudly groaning, I fell back on my bed. This needed to stop. But I didn't want it to… I need to get my mind off of all this drama.

So, I did one of the worst things to possibly do. But, it was an impulse.

"Hey, Ally, you want to come over tonight?"

I could hear the excitement bouncing off of every word of hers- with a mixture of seduction. And although it wasn't very effective, I didn't regret asking her. Well, not yet.

--

**Miley's POV**

That night, I called Lilly over. I was bored to _death_. …And I needed to get my mind off of Shane.

"Hey, I'm here and I brought ice cream and iced coffees!"

I laughed as she handed me a carton of coffee ice cream and an iced coffee. I really didn't care if I stayed this height, I had long legs. "Of course."

She grinned, sitting by me on my bed, "So, what are you thinking about?" This is one of the things I loved most about Lilly. She was always down-to-earth and got straight to the point (usually…) to avoid awkward silences.

I ran my hand through my hair, "Shane…"

"Ah," She nodded understandingly, taking a spoon full of her mint chocolate chip ice cream. "And must I ask why?"

"It'd be nicer if you didn't." I blushed, "Well, he asked me over today… and I went."

"So much for avoiding him, yes?" She teased.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. But we didn't kiss or anything. So we weren't cheating… But Nate caught me in his closet."

"Why were you in his closet?" She questioned, stifling laughter.

"I was hiding! We heard his family come and-"

"So, you guys were in his room… in his house… alone…"

"You make it sound like we were doing something weird," I felt my face turn red, "We weren't, Lills. We were just watching A Walk To Rem-"

"Awwww! How romantic!" She giggled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway… I called you over to get over him, not talk about him!"

"Well, you should just give up the fact that you can't avoid him…," Lilly smiled kindly.

I sighed, "I should. But I can't. Because not only will it make his job of keeping his reputation harder, it'll just… I don't know."

Shaking her head, Lilly stood up, "You're going to go talk about this whole thing, over."

"Again?!" I squeaked.

"Please? Then come back." Lilly smiled encouragingly.

"No! What if he's not home?"

"Call him! Wait, no! Let it be a surprise, it'll be sweet," Lilly giggled.

"What about Jason?"

"What about him? Who cares?"

I let out a small laugh, then remember Jason saying he was going out, anyway. "Okay… but don't leave me house! And don't expect it to be long."

She huffed, but laughed, "Okay, okay! Now, go!"

"And keep the food and drinks warm!" I reminded, walking out.

"I know, just go!"

Once I started off to his house, I glanced at the radio. I didn't want an awkward song to play that might discourage me, so I kept it off.

Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door to his door and bravely knocked, hoping Nate would answer. And he did! Finally, luck is on my side.

"Miles!" He looked surprised, but I caught an emotion in his eyes that greatly resembled worry and fear.

We stood like that for a while, and I blinked, looking in and seeing the house was empty- or well, their 2nd floor was. "Um, can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, uh…" His eyes darted around the house, "But um… do you _really _want to?"

I eyed him suspiciously. What the hell? "Um… Enough to walk past you."

I walked into the house, not seeing anyway, "Hey, where's Shane?"

Nate looked away from me, "Oh, he's uh-"

He was interrupted by the banging of walls and a few groans and moans. Oh. My. Gosh. Now I knew why Nate was acting so weird. He rubbed the back of his neck when my wide eyes met his, causing his eyes to quickly look away. I heard some more banging and bit my lip to stop it from trembling. Please, please tell me that's Jason.

I pushed past Nate and ran up the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it just… my body took control of me. As I grew closer, I heard Ally moan, "Oh, Shane." And well, I guess that just gave it away. But instead of tears, I was filled with anger. I walked closed to his door and saw it still slightly open.

I leaned against the doorway, watching movement from under the covers. Funny. If they weren't under there, I would've been scarred and probably running into hell willingly. I heard more moans and saw the bed keep hitting the wall. But… I wasn't sad. Or well, maybe I was, but right now, my anger was filling my heart.

Slowly, Nate crept up to me with the scene. "Hey…"

Turning my head, I gave him a small smile. "Sup."

He glanced in, quickly averting his eyes even though they didn't even show, "Are you okay?"

Shrugging, I looked back to their actions, "Just kind of disgusted about how they didn't even close the door."

A sad chuckle made its way to Nate's lips and we shook our heads at the view. After a few moments, I decided to speak up over all the noise they were making, "Wow. You're not even ashamed. That's what I call talent."

Shane's head immediately popped out from under the covers with sex hair and astonished eyes. "Miley…"

"You're more predictable than I thought," I mused, watching as panic flashed in Shane's eyes. Before Ally could even come up, I let out a bitter laugh, cocking an eyebrow and smirking a little. "Next time close the door."

Ally finally peeked out, looking shocked to see Nate and I- but not at all embarrassed. I smiled sarcastically at the two and waved before leaving their house, shaking my head. I was laughing a little, too. And I wasn't sure why.

What was happening? It's like I was immune to crying now… Maybe seeing that had just hurt so much that I couldn't even… express myself. I don't know, all I know is that right when I got into the car, I broke down.

Sitting for a while as tears ran down my cheeks, I decided to leave, just in case Ally or maybe even Shane came out.

While driving home, I turned on the radio- hoping it'd distract me from all of this.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung over_

_I love you forever_

_But now it's over_

_All the time I wasted on you_

_All the bullshit you put me through_

_I'm checking into rehab_

_Cause everything that we had_

_Didn't mean a thing to you_

I sighed, squirming in my seat. Well, I guess this song made me feel better. But at the same time, it brought me down.

"Hey, Mile, how did it go?" Lilly piped up happily from her spot on my bed where she sat watching a Charlie's Angels movie.

"He was having sex with Ally."

Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her spoon fell into the carton. "WHAT?!"

Shrugging, I sat down and took my coffee ice cream, taking a spoon full and stuffing it into my mouth.

"Hey- wh- but, I- and he- and- what?!"

I didn't say anything, just watched the part in the movie when Drew Barrymore fell from the building with the blanket wrapped around herself. Lilly looked at me, "And you're okay with it?"

I shrugged again, "I guess?" But inside, I was dying.

"You're okay that she _stole _your man?!"

I sighed, "She didn't steal my man. In fact, he was her man first. Wait, no, technically, he never was my man…"

"Miley, I can tell you're not feeling as great as you come off."

She knew me too well. That second, tears began to quickly fall, leaning on her shoulder I cried and she rubbed my back. "I know," I cried softly.

--

The rest of the weekend had been… well, hard. I completely avoided Shane like I'd tried to do in the first place. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Of course, he kept calling and texting and once actually even came over, but I slammed the door in his face and turned off my phone. My dad and brother eventually got it, and didn't even let him into the house. Well, Jackson wasn't so happy about letting him in the first time, but my dad was just clueless.

But now, here I was. Walking to school. Well, skating to school, really. I hadn't cried since the day that I found the… ugly sight. But Lilly was over the whole day. The rest of the group would ask what was wrong, but they respected my space and just offered smiles and shoulders.

"Morning," I numbly mumbled as I met them.

"Aw, come on, be smiley, Miley!" Oliver said, trying to lighten the mood but only getting a hit on the shoulder by Mitchie.

"Maybe later," I gave them a weak smile.

"Well, we have to work on our projects for Science again," Lilly quickly changed the subject to avoid why I was… not happy.

"Frick," I muttered. My partner was Jason. We'd worked on it once and the teacher forgot about it, but now he's assigning times for us to work on the projects with schedules and all.

But the worst part about being partners was the fact that he and Shane were brothers. Mm, yay. The bell rang and I slowly walked to homeroom, hoping I'd be so late that I missed it.

"You wanna skip the day?" Lilly quietly asked.

Silently, I shook my head. "Just homeroom."

She nodded and we walked down the halls slowly, together. Eventually, homeroom ended and Alex ran out of mine, "Hey, you left me." She pouted and I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the mood to sit and listen to names."

She giggled, "It's fine. See you later."

I separated from them both and went on to my next class, grudgingly.

Finally, lunch came. Shane had been in a few of my classes, but I sat so far from him, he couldn't even throw a note to me. But I could feel his eyes boring into mine. What happened to keep whatever kind of relationship we had a secret? Yeah, I said had. I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover. That lyric just made me smile.

I walked to our table, no food in hand. "Hey, you're not… eating…" Mitchie raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

I huffed and laid my head on my hands, "I'm not hungry."

Suddenly, a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, looking back to see Nate. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Nate, why are you talking to Slutty Stewart?" Ally stared at me in distaste as she passed by with her tray.

"Not now, Ally," Nate rolled his eyes.

I ignored him, "Says that girl who was having sex with the door open. I wouldn't even call that showing off!"

"At least I have something to show!" She looked over me.

I could feel everyone staring at me, but only one pair of eyes stuck out the most. And it bothered me so much. "With that outfit it seems like you're already showing it all."

"Look, at least guys like me enough to have sex with me."

"Okay, now I know why you're so desperate to have sex. You probably just can't wait to get out of that skintight shirt. Why would you wear something like that if it's uncomfortable?"

Rolling her eyes, she was about to shoot back a comeback, but Shane stood up, grabbing her arm and dragging her to sit down. "Mm, wouldn't want to get hurt now, would you Ally?"

She glared at me, but didn't say anything. I laughed and sat back down, the rest of the lunchroom turning back to what they were doing.

"What a freak," Alex murmured.

We laughed, but I froze when I felt cold liquid splashing down my shirt. Everyone gasped and grew silent. Whipping my head around, I saw Ally standing there looking triumphant. But when she looked at my eyes, I could've laughed by the fear showing on her face.

Picking up Mitchie's ribs, I grabbed her shirt and stuffed them down. Everyone gasped some more and she gaped. "Huh, looks like you still need to grow into that bra, don't ya?"

Fire burned in her eyes, but amusement laid in mine. Shane… well, he was just staring with an open mouth. The tension ended when Oliver stood up and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Ducking, I crawled under the table as various food items were being thrown around. Usually, I'd join in, but I really wasn't in the mood anymore. I sat, watching people laugh and get hit. Wow. Then, a hand touched me and I screamed, jumping up so that I hit the table and winced. Once I turned, I saw Shane. Oh, great.

I rolled my eyes, "Go away, Gray."

"Okay, so we're to last names now… Look, Miley, I-"

"That's Ms. Stewart to you!" I sternly wagged my finger at him, only making him chuckle.

"Okay… Anyway, _Miley_, about what you saw-"

"Shane, I get it. It's not even like you cheated on me, okay? That- that's what boyfriends do with their girlfriends. Maybe not at your age, but what was I supposed to expect from the arrogant quarterback?"

"No, just listen-"

"No, you listen, Shane. I don't care _what _the hell you do with your girl. I'm sure I've told you before. So just-"

"Miley, you were still my first choice."

That silenced me. And even though screams and laughs were ringing in my ears, the seriousness on Shane's face made it all go away. "I asked you first, didn't I? You were the first one I thought of. You… I chose you over her. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It would. If it were true." I crawled to the next table, but he followed.

"What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you I asked you over first?"

"Okay, yay. Woo. Maybe you did, okay? But maybe I told Oliver his skateboard looked better than Danny's. It doesn't mean I'd rather have his over Danny's."

Confusion etched on Shane's perfect face, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes, crawling to another table, my hair still wet and kind of sticky from the milk, "Shane, just because I was invited to your house first, doesn't mean you think of me as better than Ally."

"But I do! That's what I keep telling you!"

"Actions speak louder than words," I reminded, crawling to another table.

He didn't say anything, and I added, "Anyway, I'm not going to your house anymore. You can't just ask another girl to come over to your empty house while you have a girlfriend! That's just wrong, Shane. It's like… it's like I'm your fuck buddy!"

"What?! Of course you're not, Miley! You're- no! Ally was the one I fucked, not you!"

I looked back at him in disbelief, but then kept on crawling. He sighed dejectedly, but then added, "How many times do you want me to say sorry?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm still not going to do or go anywhere with you ever again."

He sighed again, "Miley…"

"Go away, Shane. Go protect your girlfriend." We both looked at Ally, who was whining, crying for help, and running around crazily as different things flew into her hair. It was a nice sight, but I didn't laugh. "She sure needs it."

I crawled to yet another table, and when I looked back, Shane wasn't there. Biting my lip, I refused to think of him again and crawled on.

--

**How was that for a chapter? Lol. 26 frickin pages. WOO! High five! AHHHHH! I need to go to the bathroom -_- my stummy hurts. Bleh. I'm not sure why. ...Well, I'll try to update faster from now on! But things have really been bothering me... I'm supposed to be planning something really important, but I'm just so damn lazy. Idk, hope you liked it! And sorry for the wait, and.... yeah. **

**Gah, I keep forgetting that Mitchie and Oliver are supposed to be together and not Lilly and Oliver. But guys, i'm not changing it to Loliver any soon, sorry. Don't worry, Lilly will find one. (smirk) LOL. Haha, yeah. Um... yeah. **

**OH. Question: Do you think Nate and Miley were being awkward or creepers? lol That part was based off of a dream i had, actually. xD Don't ask.**

**And how many mistakes were there?**


	10. The Chapter With A Lot Of Lyrics

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay… I know this chapter took long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, (and many more). Sigh. If you read the PA's most recent chapter, you'll see my excuse and all that junk… lol. **

**Next chapter I PROMISE will be better. Okay, never mind, I don't promise. You guys know how I am with promising chapters will be better… they usually turn out……. Not. Lol. But yeah, don't be jumping up and down. Lol. (CRAP IT'S 11:12. I missed 11:11 :( ) Because you'll regret it because this chapter will make you all, "Dang it, I got all excited for nothing" lol. But maybe you WILL like the chapter! HMMMM…**

**Anyway, I'm getting many ideas, again. Lol. Not exactly for this story, but you know. I mean, I know how this story is going to go, DUH!, (it's been a while since I've said 'duh') but I don't know…. How. You know?! Like I know the end and I know parts, I just need to make it flow into those parts. **

**Yeah, well, I've also realized I have BUNCH of songs on my iPod that really relate to Miley and Shane's relationship in here. I made a play list :P and they're going to- never mind, that'll give it away!!! But I'm going to warn you now, the ending is not original, so…… don't be surprised. Lol. Or maybe you will be! Hmm… Probably not. But by original, we might be thinking different things! O.o**

**--**

So, here I stood. Oliver, Shane, Ally, and I all lined up as Principal Filmer paced in front of us, "I'm getting tired of this."

He said that a lot in front of me. I wasn't sure if it was just my special line or if he said that to every kid that was called to the principal's office. "But, I'm going to save you all the lecture, since you never seem to learn, anyway. Clean up and detention for the next week."

They groaned, but I kept quiet. I could feel Principal Filmer's eyes on me and I looked up to see surprise, "Miley, are you okay?"

Three other pairs of eyes looked to me, but I just silently nodded. I wasn't in the mood for any of this. "Get to work," He demanded us all, then motioned for me to meet him outside of the messy lunchroom. "What's up?"

Principal Filmer always tried to get the real story and understand us, instead of judging us from the past.

I looked down, "Nothing."

"I think I got the whole story, but I feel I'm missing part of it. Maybe between you and Shane?"

See what I mean by understanding? "I just…" And to both of our horrors, a tear slid down my cheek.

Principal Filmer cringed. I knew he wasn't good with tears and he knew I wasn't one of those girls that was able to fake it. Trust me, I've tried. I guess you could say it's one of my flaws- not being able to cry on demand. "Miley, how about you take today's detention off…"

I really didn't want to give into his pity, but I couldn't find the voice to argue, so I just numbly nodded. "You can head to class, now," He added.

Shooting him a weak smile, I headed to the bathroom first. This day was not going how I had planned. But little did I know, this was only a quarter of what I'd be feeling, today.

--

I'd avoided Shane and Ally for the rest of school, but on my way home, I got a text. Glancing down, my grip tightened. It was Shane.

_Where r u?_

But like I should've done last time, I just closed my phone and stuck it into my back pocket. Why was he texting? Shouldn't he be snogging **(A/N lol I've never used that word in one of my chapters before. Haha, lol. Sorry, the day I wrote this, I'd watched Harry Potter the day before :P the new one) **Ally in detention as Mr. Turner slept? I went on, inching to my house, when I noticed I'd made a wrong turn… about a mile ago. And just to make the situation worse, here comes a random car pulling up beside me, a window rolled down. I would've let out a breath of relief if Frankie and Nate weren't Shane's brothers.

"Want a ride?" Nate grinned.

"No, I'm-" I scanned my area again. I had no idea where I was and it'd be stupid to turn down this offer, even if they _are _Shane's brothers. "Um, yeah, sure…" I nodded uncertainly, opening the door and letting myself into the backseat.

"I didn't know you skateboard!" Frankie quipped happily.

"Yeah, I just felt like walking today." He'd noticed my skateboard hanging out of my book bag.

And at that moment, just my luck, it began to rain. Hard. "Damnit, Miley, I think we're going to have to stay at my house for a while until the rain eases. It's just around the block." He hesitantly glanced back at me as he drove up there driveway. "You're okay with that, right?"

These situations really weren't helping my Avoid-Shane cause. "Um, sure."

When we'd made it up his long driveway, he huffed when the garage wouldn't open. "Damn power's out."

We ran under the porch, knocking rapidly until his mom entered the door, ushering us in. "Goodness, you kids need to change before you get pneumonia." She tilted her head at me, sizing me up, then made a quick trip up the stairs and coming back down with a simple shirt and shorts.

"Here," She motherly smiled, handing me the clothes, "They're Shane's."

I almost choked on my spit, "Shane's?"

Her eyes laughed, "Just change, dear. Wouldn't want you getting sick."

Before I could argue, she lead me to the downstairs bathroom, "I hope your undergarments aren't too wet. But if they are, we could probably find some laying around Shane's room."

I gaped and she let out a small laugh tinted with sadness, "I've accepted it."

--

Well, for the past hour, we've just been sitting around talking while being surrounded by candles to see. I was sitting on the couch with Nate on my right and Frankie on the floor at the left of me, playing his DS. I had my left iPod earphone in my ear, but my right was just hanging so I could hear the conversations. I'd called my dad and even offered to walk home if it meant I wouldn't have to see Shane, but I left out the last part.

Everyone argued and although I am the queen of backtalk, I accepted the fact that there were actually a few people that wanted me to live. But, my dad even said I should stay the night if the storm didn't die down… I almost died. Did he not realize that the Grays had four boys in their family? But no, he acted like it was no big deal. Why couldn't he act like this when I actually wanted to stay at someone _else's _house?

And he even invited the Grays over, to thank them for their kindness. Stupid southern hospitality. And well, they offered us to come to their house tomorrow. I'm starting to think avoiding Shane just isn't an option.

"Okay, your Dad is renting a motel and Jason is staying at… Well, who knows, he just said he was okay. But I haven't heard from Shane, yet," Mrs. Gray informed the boys, coming into the family room with a candle in one hand and a cell phone in the other.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Maybe he got hit by a falling tree," I muttered to myself, Nate stifling his laughter, but nudging me playfully. Speak of the devil, Shane then busted in, soaking. His broad chest showed through his wet shirt and he was breathing heavily.

He was about to speak when his eyes caught on mine and they widened. I looked away when he didn't say anything, "What, just had sex with Ally?"

That, apparently, brought him back to earth. "Miley…"

Crossing my arms and still not looking at him, I leaned back on the couch and said nothing.

"W- what are you doing here?"

Trying to restrain myself from rolling my eyes, I shrugged, "Nate and Frankie were pretty persuasive."

When I chose to glance at Shane, I immediately regretted it. He had thrown his wet shirt over a chair and was walking to sit beside me. My eyes darted to Nate and he apologetically smiled before looking down to his iTouch. Shane boldly sat beside me and I gave him a quick look before scooting away, closer to Nate.

Frankie, obviously not catching the awkward tension, said, "Miley, wouldn't it be cool if you were my sister-in-law?"

And well, the tension just took a step _up _from awkward. I cleared my throat and Shane's face turned a bit red, Nate's eyes laughing, "Well… N- Frankie, I- well, we don't… have to be siblings to hang out, right?"

Frankie shrugged, his eyes still on his DS and Mrs. Gray smiled a little as she traveled back into the kitchen with her candle. "I guess. But then you wouldn't be able to sleep here every night, like you will today!"

Shane's head snapped up to meet my eyes, "You're sleeping here?"

I inched to Nate more, "Maybe."

"Where are you sleeping?" The hope in his eyes made me scared, happy, and nervous all at once.

"I don't know," I murmured, looking down and away from his toned chest and perfect face.

"Miley, do you mind sharing a room with Shane, again?" Mrs. Gray asked, walking back in. Her voice sounded a little too happy…

Exchanging glances between Mrs. Gray and Shane, I mentally huffed, "Well, can't I sleep in Jason's room? You know, since he's not here. I- I can even sleep down here!"

"Oh, dear, that won't be necessary. Shane would be fine with sharing a room with you, like before. And I trust you two together, anyway!"

"Yeah, no one was killed, last time!" Nate butted in.

I glared at him, "So, that's what I could've done to stay away from Shane?"

Shane sighed from beside me and I felt a pinch of guilt. But, it was enough for me to give in, "Fine. But I still don't see why I can't sleep down here."

A small smile was placed on Shane's face and he looked away.

The tension stayed as I silently listened to my iPod. I didn't want to push Shane away because of two reasons. 1. Frankie would… well, he knows Shane and I don't get along, but I still don't want to crush his dreams of Shane and I getting married. And no, I don't mean _my _dreams. And 2. I… Well, never mind. There's only one.

Shane glanced at me and I slumped more in the couch as if I'd disappear. But that worked as well as shutting my eyes and stopping myself from breathing when Nate was looking for me. Smirking a little, he picked up my other earphone and stuck it in his ear. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Stop it," I mumbled so only he could hear.

He just winked at me and kept it on. But an idea hit my mind and I searched through my iPod. Let's see what I could make of this opportunity.

_How could you be so heartless?_

My iPod made a giant change between what I'd been listening to before and what I was listening to now. Shane's expression changed, as well. His smirk changed, but before I could take a better look, he looked down. I took that as my cue to change it, again.

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_I'm over you asking me_

_When you know I'm not okay_

Feeling a little better about myself, I leaned back into the couch more, examining his expression. I almost laughed when sadness was painted on it. I could bet ten dollars he was faking.

_You never were a friend of mine_

_Hurt at first_

_A little bit_

_But now I'm so over_

_So over it_

He uncomfortably crossed his arms, but didn't remove the earphone from his ear. He wanted to know what else I needed to say. Huh, okay. I looked through a few more songs and paused on one. _Walk Away by: Paula De Anda _Biting my lip, I glanced at him. He felt my eyes on him and tilted his head up a little to look up. Once his brown eyes hit my blue ones, I quickly tore them away. It hurt. But, I didn't change it. And I'm not sure what Shane was supposed to feel… But I sure felt pain.

_I can't explain this feeling_

_I think about it everyday_

_And even though we've moved on_

_It gets so hard to walk away_

_Walk away_

I had enough of the song and changed it before tears could leak. I'm sure you've noticed, I hate showing weakness. But it seems like around Shane, all my walls just fall. As I spun my finger, I lingered on Taylor Swift. Oh, my gosh. I could've just pretty much played all the songs I had on my iPod by her, and they'd relate to me at the moment. Wincing, I passed through her.

Shaking my head, I just stood up, dropped my iPod, and walked outside, ignoring everyone's confused stares. Once I got outside, I leaned against the railing. I was standing under their roof, so I still wasn't getting wet- although that seemed very tempting.

Sighing, I cleared my thoughts of Shane. Well, tried. I mean, it's kind of hard when I'm staying at his house. I was pretty sure the rain wasn't dying down any time soon.

The door opened and closed and I hoped it was anyone but Shane. "Miley, Honey?"

I shot Mrs. Gray a small smile, "Hi."

"I just came out to check if you weren't in the rain. I wouldn't want you getting sick, Dear. Are you okay?"

Nodding a little, I looked back down, "I'm fine."

"Well, I should probably go back in."

I was a little surprised at that, thinking she'd do one of those motherly talks with me, but when she left, Nate came out. "I rushed her back in so I could talk to you."

"Great," I mumbled, looking back out into the rain.

"Hey, this is about Shane, isn't it?"

"No," I replied, sounding a bit too offended.

"Alright, tell me what's up," Nate chuckled, mimicking my position and leaning against the rail.

I glanced at him, "You _know _what's up. You were there."

He let out a breath, "Miley, Ally means nothing to him."

"Did Shane pay you to say this?" I let out a humorless laugh, putting my head in my hands.

"No, he didn't, actually. Miley, I _know_. The way you two look at each other… when you're not mad. And well… Ally's just… he uses her."

"That doesn't make me feel much better."

"Aw, come o-" Nate stopped when the sound of the door opening met my ears. I didn't bother to turn around. A silent conversation went on between Nate and whoever, until he shot me an encouraging look that made me wonder and left to go back in.

My eyes darted to my iPod that was set down on the railing and they hesitantly looked up to see Shane mimic my pose like Nate had done. "Hey."

I looked away, not responding. He sighed, "Miley, Al-"

"Why are you here, Shane?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? _Why_, when you could be with your girlfriend? Doing something inappropriate or whatnot."

"Miley, I-"

_Don't make this easy_

_I want you to mean it_

_Jasey_

_Say you'll mean it_

_Y-_

I snapped my phone open, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miles! Does your house not have power, too?" I heard Mitchie's peppy voice question from the other line.

"Um, yeah. But I'm not exactly home, right now." I glanced at Shane, trying to send him the message to leave, but he just stood there.

"Oh, where are you?"

"At… Nate's house."

"Oh… Well, where were you after school?" She asked, fortunately brushing off my answer.

"Oh, I was going home. Principal Filmer let me skip detention."

"Ah, because Oliver said you weren't there."

"Yeah, how was he with those…" Glancing at Shane, I saw him intently watching me, "inconsiderate assholes?"

"He said he was about to die," She laughed, "Did you hear we were going out?"

I gasped, ignoring that Shane was staring at me in confusion. "REALLY?!"

"Yup!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well, you were too busy going through that weird quiet stage."

I blushed, even though she couldn't see me, "Oh… Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Shane was still staring at me, but it was starting to get less uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I'm expecting an excuse later. Hey, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," I timidly replied, "Bye, Mitch."

When she hung up, I awkwardly closed my phone, setting it on the wooden rail, "Stop staring at me."

"Miley,-"

"Go away."

"Miley, stop-"

"Leave!"

"Miley, stop interrupting me!"

I shut my mouth and regret flashed in his eyes, before he said, "Miley, I know I may have…- I know that Ally and I haven't broken up yet, but can you please just give me time? I don't know what to do!"

"Shane, _this _is what I don't get," I yelled. "You just don't make sense! One day, you say that I'm your everything or that you love me, the next you're telling me I'm just not as good as Ally? What is it, Shane?"

"You are! You're as good as Ally, you're so much better. You know I chose you over her!"

"When? When I came to your house?! Oh, yay. But _no_, Shane. I think you're confused, okay? You _didn't _choose me over her. You didn't choose me over anything, so far! Apparently, everything else is so much more important to you!"

"I just…"

"Maybe if you really loved me like you say, you wouldn't have a problem choosing between Ally and I."

"I don't! It's just… everything. Everything I've got in high school. I'm not going to trade it all-" He stopped, but I'd heard everything I needed to here.

Biting back my tears, I shook my head, backing away from him. "I get it. Okay? I get it! I- I'm not good enough. I- If you loved me, I'd be your everything. And well, I'm not. I'm just… a small part in your life. Another one of those girls you'll fuck just for fun." I could feel tears spilling down my face, but made no move to stop it. And he didn't try to stop my words.

"Shane, I can see, now. I know where you're going with this and I guess we're _both _done. I was reaching for something I'd never get, and you were… well, Shane, you can keep everything you've got. Because now there's nothing to trade it for, anyway."

And with that, I walked out into the rain. I didn't care if I got sick. I didn't care if pain, regret, and fear filled his eyes. Fear. Fear of losing me. And well, I guess he had, now. But what hurt the most was the fact that I didn't hear anything behind me. He wasn't coming for me.

I guess we really were… over. Whatever we had before, it was gone. And as much as my heart fights me, I don't care, anymore. Or I wouldn't. Maybe it hurt now, but I was getting over him, slowly. With every step I took. Or maybe I'm lying. To myself.

--

**Shane's POV**

I stared as Miley walked away. I wasn't sure why I wasn't coming for her… It's like I was stuck. As much as I wanted to run to her, stop her and tell her she was my everything, I didn't. As much as I wanted to break up with Ally and dump everything for Miley… I couldn't. And I didn't know why.

As Miley's figure slowly disappeared, I looked down. There, on the rail was Miley's iPod and her phone. I grabbed them both, making a note in my mind to look through them later. Don't ask. Taking one more look past the rain, I sighed and walked into the door.

"Hey, where's Miley?" Frankie inquired, looking up from whatever he was drawing.

My mom and Nate also looked at me, but I just ran up the stairs, slamming my door. I was going to have to get over her. And the only way I could was to fall in love with Ally. I didn't care if it wasn't true love, but I'd force myself to feel at least half of what Miley and I had.

After about thirty minutes, my thinking time was rudely interrupted by Nate busting into my room angrily.

"Damn, Man. What's got you all…-"

"_What _did you say to Miley?"

Her name still made me want to smile, but I refrained myself from it and just scoffed, rolling my eyes and looking away, "Nothing, Dude. Calm do-"

"I _can't _calm down, _dude_!" He mocked, "Miley is out in the fucking rain somewhere and is probably getting hit by cars or lightning or something!"

My heart stopped at the possibilities, but I forced myself to not care, which was about as hard as forcing myself to drown on dry land. "Cool?" I rolled my eyes, playing with my phone.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled up by the collar of my shirt, "You. Are. A. Freakin. Asshole," Nate hissed.

We stayed like that for a while, until Nate dropped me back down and sighed in dejection, turning away, "She won't even pick up her damn phone."

"Oh." I looked down at her phone in my hand and saw 13 Missed Calls. "I- uh, I have it."

He whipped back to me, his eyes on fire once again, "What?!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Holy shit, Man! Now how is anyone going to contact her?!"

I didn't say anything, and Nate looked as if he was going to attack me, but instead stomped out of the room. Shooting a quick look out the window as if I'd see her walking the streets, fears of what could've happened to her played in my mind. But, I squeezed her phone tighter in my hand. I was going to get over her. Putting her phone on my bedside table, I laid down. But the only thing I could think of was Miley. And how she once laid in my bed, perfectly safe and fine… Which was probably the opposite of how she was now.

When I found her not able to get out of my mind, I glanced at her iPod, taking it and sticking the earphones into my ears. Biting my lip, I turned it on and clicked 'Shuffle Songs'.

_A handful of moments_

_I wish I could change_

And although her face filled my mind when I closed my eyes, I slowly drifted to sleep.

_Arrogant boy_

_Love yourself so no one has to_

_They're better off without you_

--

**Miley's POV**

I hated this. I hated everything. Right now, nothing seemed good to me. I closed my eyes, my head hung as I sat on a random rock. I didn't care that it was raining and that I'd probably get sick. Then, I could miss school!

Sniffling, I bit my lip and my eyes fluttered. The rain was beating down on me, but I didn't move. Something was wrong. And I didn't know what. It's like… I was waiting. Waiting for something to happen. A miracle. But deep down, I knew what it was I wanted to happen. I wanted Shane to come. I wanted him to come and do something crazy. Like… maybe ask for forgiveness?

I wanted him to come and sweep me off my feet. Smile and tell me he's sorry. Take me somewhere… dry… I didn't know. Just something. But… I sat there for minutes. Hours. And did he come…? No. Finally, I'd given up. Slowly getting up, I looked for somewhere to go. But where? I know I should go to someone's house. Lilly didn't live too far from here. But instead, I dragged myself to go under the slide of the park. It was dry enough for me to feel okay.

And the rain dripping on the slide, it sounded nice. Almost nice enough to keep my interest off of Shane. Keyword: Almost. Glancing up at the sky, I sighed.

--

I woke up randomly, laying against a pole and on a bunch of wood chips. It was still dark out, but I couldn't tell what time it was. Sighing and rubbing my eyes, I stood up. I honestly felt like crap, but not bad enough to make me where I was. Softly groaning, I began to walk back to Shane's house. I didn't want to cause their family any worry, and it's best I get back so they'll be relieved when they see me in the morning, or whatever. If they care.

I almost pressed the doorbell, but decided against it and prayed the door was unlocked. Slowly and quietly, I twisted the knob and let myself in, smiling when the door easily opened and closed. But when I turned around, I jumped about four feet in the air.

"Oh! Nate!"

He had an eyebrow raised, his arms crossed, and was sitting on the stairs, expecting me to blurt out an explanation. And I had one! Just not one I was comfortable telling. Suddenly, Mrs. Gray walked in from the kitchen and I jumped again.

"Mrs. Gray!"

She gasped and ran to me, hugging me and making my temperature go up a few degrees. I hugged back, but accidentally coughed on her. "Oh, um, sorry."

"Miley, here, take a seat. Nate, help her to the couch while I go get some soup."

She ran off and I smiled apologetically at Nate when he began leading me as if I'd fall down any minute. He shook his head and didn't look at me, "Miley, you can't just run off like that! Especially in the rain!"

"Nate, I know, I was just-"

"You were acting so stupid! You could've gotten hurt, but you just went off anyway, huh?!"

"Well, I didn't!" I yelled back, despite my sore throat. "Nate, I'm fine, now. And I already feel crappy enough, I don't need your lecture."

He shut his mouth and I laid down on the couch, glaring into nowhere. I could feel his eyes on me. Mrs. Gray eventually appeared with a bowl and a spoon on the inside and set it on the table. She then noticed the tension. "Um, are you kids okay?"

Nate shook his head, running up the stairs. "Sweet dreams."

His mom blinked, "What happened?"

I just turned on my side to face the couch and closed my eyes, snuggling into the blanket Mrs. Gray had placed on me. "Everyone's being hurt by my bad choices."

"…So I guess you don't want your soup?" Mrs. Gray asked; but I'd already started to fall asleep.

--

"Aw, I hope you get better," Mitchie smiled down at me, hugging me.

I let out a small laugh, ignoring my throat, "Kay."

They had all just came and by the time, I was pretty sure first period had passed. But, they came anyway. I love my friends. But, I still had to lie to them and tell them that I had been in the rain too long before Nate came alone in his car. Nate had avoided eye contact with me the whole morning I was awake and I luckily hadn't seen Shane at all this morning.

When they'd left, I sighed, slumping more in my seat and leaning my side against the back of the couch, instead of laying against the pillow set on the armrest. Mrs. Gray then appeared beside me, "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Done?" She motioned to my empty soup bowl and I numbly nodded, handing it to her. She smiled a little, then just set it on the table, sitting down by me. "Miley, I think I know part of what's going on with you and Shane."

"Oh, great," I muttered, muffling it by digging my face into the couch.

She chuckled, "But with all I know… I think Shane really does love you."

I didn't question her, but didn't fully believe it. And she could tell with her super mom powers. "I know I can't do anything to help you and Shane, but… I hope the two of you work it out. Because you _should, _and I like you so much more than the girls he usually brings home."

I smiled a weak smile. It's not that I didn't care about her words, I honestly did. They meant a lot, actually. Coming from a mom… And none the less, _his _mom. But it's just that… hoping won't do much. I'd know. I've tried. Sooo many times. And look how far that's got me.

She glanced at the kitchen and got up, "Well, you should try to sleep some more. Call or… somehow get my attention if you need anything. You have my number. I'll be in the kitchen cleaning a bit and after I'm going to head to the market to buy some things for dinner. Speaking of which, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I still need to call my dad about-"

"Already took care of it," She smiled, "Well, make up your mind and take a nap."

I grinned and fell asleep into a peaceful slumber. I really liked Mrs. Gray. She took care of me as if my own mom. And she mattered a lot to me. Maybe half of her sons _are _jerks, but that didn't stop anything. And now, I've just decided to stay for dinner. :)

--

I woke up by the sound of talking and movement. Groggily moving the pillow from my face, I sat up. Only to see one of the worst sights on earth. No, not Nate sitting, staring in concern at me. No, not even Jason staring at me, horrified. It was Shane and Ally. They'd walked into the house and Shane froze when he saw me. Ally? Well, she just stared wondering why the hell I was here. Join the club, bitch.

"What is she doing here, Shaney?"

"I- I-"

I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something. This was actually kind of entertaining.

"I- MOM!"

Mrs. Gray rushed out and stopped when she saw me sitting up, her boys staring at me, oh, yeah, and… Ally. "Oh, boys… you're back…," She said unevenly.

"Yeah, well, what's this bitch doing in our house?" Shane rudely inquired, pointing at me. Whoa, okay. What just happened? So now I'm a bitch? And Ally, well, she's that unknown life form in the sewers. **(A/N have you seen that video?! GROSS!!!)**

"Shane, don't talk like that to our guest," Mrs. Gray scolded, walking toward me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "And if you must know, she wasn't able to go to school, today, because she had a cold. Do you happen to know why?"

Nate instantly narrowed his eyes at Shane, Jason looking confused, Ally looking amused, and Shane… his face went from guilty, to worried, to angry, to disbelief, to annoyance.

"Wow, so now she's gone emo?" Ally smirked, sizing me up.

I was about to retort, but stopped when my throat began to hurt. Wincing, I laid back down and Nate ran over to me, "Are you okay? Is it your head? Your throat?"

"Chill, Gray," I teased, limiting my range for minimum pain in my throat. "I'm fine. It's just my throat."

He looked a little more relieved, "Well, everyone wanted to come to see you again after school, but they all got detention…" I was glad that Nate and I were back to normal.

"For what?"

"Leaving class," He grinned.

"Why didn't you get detention?" I laughed a little.

"The teacher likes me."

I then looked past him and saw Ally go to the bathroom, Jason running up the stairs looking puzzled as hell, and Shane staring at us. "What are you looking at, Gray?" I croaked, but still sounded slightly intimidating. Yess, Miley has still got it.

He rolled his eyes, leaning closer as if trying to listen better, "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

That remark shouldn't have hurt badly, but it did. He didn't seem the slightest bit guilty that _he _was the one that caused this.

--

**Shane's POV**

When Miley's face fell, I immediately felt bad, but turned away. I hated this. I said I'd move on. And… well, to any bystander, I have. But the truth is, I think I've just fallen more in love with her.

_I'm counting down_

_The mile marks to every town_

_Falling more in love with the distance put between us_

**(A/N Is it me or have I become obsessed with putting song lyrics in chapters? No, actually, don't answer. I don't need another person telling me. Actually, only I have told myself, but yeah. I don't need another. Lol.)**

--

Everyone sat around the dining table, awkwardly taking spoons of my mom's chicken noodle soup. My dad had just gotten home with Frankie, and they were both equally happy to see Miley.

"Miley, are you sleeping over?" Frankie perkily questioned, looking up from his bowl.

"Oh, I- uh, no, Frank."

There was another silence, and my mom decided to speak up, "So, Shane. You didn't tell me Ally was staying for dinner."

"You didn't tell me Miley was staying for dinner," I rudely shot back.

I know I shouldn't have talked like that to my mom, but I couldn't help it. Miley sunk more in her chair and my dad gave me a look.

"Yeah… um, I think I'll go-" She was interrupted by a man and a boy that was probably a senior come in.

"Knock knock!" The man grinned, closing the door. "I'm Robby Stewart and this is Jackson."

My mom and dad laughed and got up to greet him. Wait… Stewart… My eyes widened and I took a peak at Miley to see her looking just as surprised as everyone else. "Dad?"

"Hey! Don't you remember Mrs. Gray invited us over, yesterday? And how are you?"

She gave him a wobbly smile, "Fine…?"

He nodded at Nate in approval, blinked at Jason, then his eyes lingered on me. How did he know everything? Did Miley tell? I glanced at Miley again, but when I saw her looking confused, too, I knew Mr. Stewart probably just used his super dad powers or something.

--

The dinner was both delightful and awkward. Delightful for the parents, because they were having a great time talking and stuff. Miley's brother, Jackson, looked completely bored out of his mind and was texting someone, Nate was eyeing all of us waiting for something to happen, Frankie was babbling off to Miley, who was shooting small smiles and nodding every once in a while, Jason was at his girlfriend's house, and Ally kept feeling my leg up from under the table.

Oh, yeah, and I was trying to eat. I had succeeded, except for the fact that I started to choke when Ally's hand started to get a little _too close _to _too personal_.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Robby laughed, leaning back.

"Me, too," My dad chuckled.

"Well, why don't we clear up and we'll show you around the house," My mom smiled.

Everyone agreed and it was Nate's turn to clean. Ally and I headed upstairs to do what we usually did… And the adults began in the basement. Frankie tugged Miley to his room to play with his little toys, and I looked in as we passed his room.

Once I'd walked in, Ally smirked and locked the door, immediately attaching our lips. Could our relationship really last if it was based on sex? But, I didn't want to lose her. Or I thought I didn't, so I went along. We fell over on my twin sized bed, and she pulled away to suck on my neck. As she gave me hickeys, she also took that time to pull of my shirt. Suddenly, I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She stared at me both puzzled and agitated.

"I… need to take a piss."

She blinked and stared at me, me hoping that she'd buy it. Finally, she nodded and got off me, "Yeah, you should probably go. I wouldn't want you doing _that _all over me."

I awkwardly went to leave the room, but she quickly added, "I'll be waiting."

With that, she smirked again and took off her tight shirt, leaving her in a bra. Once I'd closed the door, I shuttered. It's not that I didn't enjoy doing this, it's just… Ally. She… This wasn't… Running my hands through my hair, I thought, "_There's a reason sex is called 'making love_'".

I walked down the hall, toward the bathroom, when I saw Miley coming up the stairs, holding a glass of water. Looking around the room to make sure no one was watching, I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Hey!" She scoffed, putting the now half empty **(A/N o0o0o0o Shane's not optimistic!) **glass down.

I looked at her shirt and noticed it was now wet. "Oh, sorry."

Her eyes were hard when she looked at me, "What the hell was that for?"

"The sorry?"

"No! Why am I in here?"

I thought back and found out I didn't know the answer to that question, my self. "Um…"

"What did you just want to pick a damn fight with me? Is that it?" She spat.

"No, M-" I stopped myself. You're over her, remember? "That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"Look, shouldn't you be fucking your girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes, going to open the door.

"Aw, don't act like you don't care."

"You just love to think I do, don't you?" She smirked, turning to me.

I groaned and hit the door, "You're so frustrating."

"Wow, that wasn't uncalled for."

"I really hate you," I glared.

I saw sadness shadow her face for a second before she returned my look, "I think I got that a while ago."

What was she doing? What was she talking about? Huh? So now she was just going to forget everything that'd happened? But- but why do I care anyway, right? I leaned against the door, trying to look disinterested, "Well, I should probably get back to-"

She then kicked me in the leg, and I grimaced. Even if it wasn't my… part… it still hurt like hell. Moaning, she smiled innocently and tilted her head. Making me want to both hurt her and kiss her. "You're such a slut," I breathed.

She gasped, and punched me in the arm. Yeah, that was going to leave a bruise. "Talk about boyfriend abuse."

"You're not my fucking boyfriend, Gray," She whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, well, you wish I-" We both tensed when we heard knocking on the door.

We didn't say anything and panic filled both of our eyes. Nervously, I reached for the door, Miley scrambling to get behind me, and opened it to see my parents and Miley's dad staring.

"Um, wh- what were you doing in there?" Robby Ray asked, both awkwardly and sternly.

I opened the door wider and Miley came in sight. I thought that would make things less awkward, but it only increased the level. "What were you and Miley doing in there?" My dad's eyes widened.

"Oh, noth-" I suddenly realized why it was so awkward. I wasn't wearing a shirt and… well, the door was banging a bit and I was moaning and groaning and Miley was gasp- okay, I think you got the idea.

"We weren't doing anything, honestly!" Miley hurriedly spoke.

"Shaney?" Ally then stuck her head out of my room, everyone turning to her. Oh, great.

"Well, I see when he's not doing one, he's doing the other…," My mom nervously spluttered.

--

That night, Miley, her family, and Ally went home. It was pretty awkward until then, especially with the whole bathroom… encounter. But Miley avoided me the whole time afterward. Shocking. I groaned and rolled onto my side, my back to the wall. There, my eyes caught on Miley's phone and iPod. I hadn't given them to her.

Biting my lip, I reached for them both. Hesitantly, I stuck the earphones into my ears and turned on the iPod. Searching through it, I stopped at a song called Jasey Rae (Acoustic). Jasey Rae… Miley Ray… I almost laughed… Well, I chuckled, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that the song resembled a lot that was going on, right now.

Opening her phone, I began to look through it. Gah, am I a stalker or what? But when I saw a picture, I cracked a smile. It was of me… When we were watching the movie. I guess I didn't know she was taking a picture, because my eyes were glued on the T.V.

After a few minutes of debating, I finally managed to make myself look at her texts. I knew I was being such a creep at the moment, but I couldn't help it.

_To: Lilzy_

_Idc how hard itll b. Im getting over him_

My grip loosened and I read on.

_To: Lilzy_

_Mayb I do love him. Mayb I wont find anything better than this. But apparently it doesn't matter, bcuz he doesn't luv me_

_To: Lilzy_

_If he did luv me, he'd show it. And he wouldn't b afraid 2. If we're supposed 2 b together, we will be. But rite now, it doesn't matter if he luvs me or not, because watever we had b4 is as good as gone. He'd like that, wuldn't he_

These texts were killing me. I went to 'Inbox' and began to read.

_From: Lilzy_

_Miles, I really don't agree with this. Evn if he is a jackass. Don't u love him? U wont give up, will u?_

_From: Lilzy_

_U don't no that 4 sure! The way u guys look at each other… u never no, mile_

_From: Lilzy_

_k, I guess u have a point. But stil, wen u guys do get married, im the bridesmaid rite?_

Sighing, I set the phone down and stared up into the ceiling. Reading her texts wasn't helping me get over her. In fact, all it did was make me feel like a creeper.

I groaned and dragged my hands down my face, "I'm in _way _too deep."

--

**Miley's POV**

After staying in my house and being completely unsocial, it was finally the next day. Yay? I'd woken up late, since I didn't have my phone alarm to wake me up. I'd lost if for a while now… what the hell? So, ever since that day, I've gone unlucky, too? Groaning, I heaved myself up and stared around my room. For the first time, I realized how… empty it was.

The posters and pictures that used to lay on my walls were ripped off. Now it just showed my plain, white walls. I looked down, sighing. This sucks.

--

"Morning," I weakly greeted my friends.

They all tackled me, surprising the hell out of me. "You're back!"

I shook my head, effortlessly pushing them off of me, "And happy as can be."

"Yeah, I can tell," Oliver snorted, looking at me, making Mitchie smack his arm.

"Oh, look! It's the annoying freaks!" Ally giggled obnoxiously, pointing at us as she draped herself around Shane.

I kept myself from snarling and rolled my eyes, ripping my helmet and pads off my body and picking up my skateboard, "Wow, nice one."

She looked away, embarrassed, and instead kissed Shane. I shielded my hurt and just walked on into the school. That wasn't a sight I wanted to see.

"Hey, I know you're sick and all, but it's weird not seeing you attack Ally or such," Alex giggled, trying to lighten the mood as I placed everything in my locker.

Sighing, I just ran my hands through my hair, slamming the door shut. "I hate that goddamn boy."

"I see…," Oliver nodded, looking confused, making us all roll our eyes at him.

I then heard loud, noticeable laughs and knew Shane's group was walking by with Ally. Unwillingly, I turned my head and immediately, our eyes met for a second, before I tore mine away. His eyes looked so regretful, and yet… hateful. He was in the middle of the group and Ally was clinging onto his arm as if she'd fall off the earth if she didn't, or well, lose her reputation. Which I guess the latter is slightly true.

"I love how they think they're so cool, when… well, they're not," Lilly snickered, shaking her head as we began to walk off.

--

**Alright, I know I really need to update sooner. I'm incredibly sorry! I will definitely try to!!! I've said that before, and I'm an idiot. Lol. I'm sure I've lost many readers and reviewers for my lack of updates, but yeah. :( Sorry!!**

**FOR READERS OF PA:**

**I have an idea for the end!!! But I first want to know… Sequel?? Yes or no? Because if yes, I have an idea for it. :P**

**Actually, I have two ideas. And they're very similar. But I can't ask you guys, because then you'll know what the end will be and it won't be a surprise! Ugh, I keep debating. Lol. It's, like, the same point, but I just need this really big detail. **

**Nope, I just decided. Hahahaha. Wow, writing to myself helps. No wonder I always talk to myself! It's… well, it seems to help me think. :D**

**Um, okay, yeah. You like the story? Reviews? Angry faces? Happy faces? Noo?**


	11. Earning Back Her Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, well, this chapter… it didn't take as long as usual, right? But, let me warn you right now, it is NOT GOOD! I mean, you still need to read it, but I'm not quite proud of it… lol. I just uploaded it because I made you guys wait so long before. This chapter isn't very long, either. Only 12 pages. Idk how long other authors make their chapters, but for me, that is pretty short. I think…. Or is it? Idk. I can't remember. Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like the chappie :( hopefully it will get better…**

**And if you read me A/N last chapter, I'm going to repeat, this story doesn't have a magical or great ending. : ( I know, it's a real let down, but I'm sad too. I wish I had some good idea for the ending… OH and dude, I have so many stories jumbling my mind! But I really wanna only concentrate on a few at a time, but it's so hard! **

**If any of you live in Georgia, DUDE did you see the floods? HORRIBLE! Well, horrible for us Georgians. Lol. We don't normally get floods, and it was weird. And they made us go to school!! Omg, I don't want to rant, so I should stop now. But they didn't make us go to school today, and it was a beautiful day! Haha, funny.**

**--**

The rest of the days seemed… well, normal. But by normal I mean like nothing in between has happened. You know? Like there was that unimportant stage in my life where I seemed to love Shane… and now it's like it never happened! Like if I were ever to write a story of my life, I'd leave that part out, because it didn't matter and had no point in my life!

But as my deceased mother would say right now, it's bad to lie to yourself. But I'm starting to get in the habit of it… ever since that 'unimportant stage' in my life was. But come on, Miley. I should give up, right? He's moved on. And so will I!

And as if Lilly was reading my mind, a note unexpectedly flew onto my desk with her name on the front. I unfolded it and read in her messy handwriting, "_The first cut is __**always **__the deepest_". I sighed and turned to look at her and throw it back. She smiled a half smile and stuffed it into her backpack. Why was it that this boy that was only a 'stage' in my life could mean so much? Okay, maybe I'd write a page about him. But that's it.

I probably wouldn't get a part in his book, anyway! His whole book would probably be about his high school life- excluding me. Unless he says something about we hate each other or something.

At that moment, the bell rang and I jumped out of seat, heading straight for the door and removing my skateboard from my book bag to throw it onto the floor. "Miley, wait! Why are you in such a rush?" Alex squealed as she and the rest of my friends ran towards me.

She giggled when she got to me and they all gasped for breaths. "Anyway, we were wondering if you wanted to head to the substation and just hangout like old times?"

"Old times as in a few weeks or a month ago?" I laughed, ignoring my pained heart. Oh jeez, I am _quite _the downer…

"Well, I'm taking that as a yes," Mitchie rolled her eyes with a grin, grabbing me and dragging me in the way of the substation as I rolled along on my skateboard, letting her drag me.

"Losers!" Someone shouted from behind us, in a car and rolling up.

We all turned to see Shane, Ally, and their friends in the car, laughing. Shane was sitting emotionlessly as he slowed down to Ally's command.

I smiled bitterly, "Oh, look, guys! We're worth the time of the oh-so-mighty bitches! Yay!"

Ally's face immediately turned into a scowl, "What, you guys too poor to buy cars?"

"What, your plastic surgeon screw up?"

"W-" Shane rolled his eyes and started driving away, again. But in the direction of the substation…

We watched as they drove off and snickered when Ally started yelling at him for interrupting her.

Nate snorted, rolling his eyes, "She's a real keeper."

--

I laughed hard, like I haven't in a while. It felt good. But my mood immediately went back down when Shane Gray appeared at our table, looking… nervous?

"Um, Miley, can I talk to you?"

I almost laughed out loud, but instead sent confused and wary looks to my friends. They all shrugged other than the smirk or smile from Oliver, Lilly, and Nate. Nate gave Shane a look as if communicating with him using their brotherly powers, until Shane gave a small nod and looked expectantly at me.

"Go!" It seemed Nate was saying to me. I could feel his stare.

"If it gets you away from our table," I muttered, standing and leading the way outside.

But as I passed Shane, I saw him grin at Nate. Wow, were my friends going to be confused or what? "What do you want?" I rudely asked him, not even bothering to cover my annoyance.

But when he exited the restaurant as well, he just took my hand, dropped a paper into it, and left, walking down the street. I stared at him, puzzled. What? Slowly, my eyes made their ways down to the little slip of paper. It was ripped from a flyer and on it, it said:

_SeaView Talent Show!_

_For those of you who want to show off_

_Why: Special talent? Love the spotlight? Or just want to watch your classmates do what they do best? Come, come, come!_

_Where: Playfor Gym_

_When: Friday, September 18_

_If you are interested in performing, please sign up at the front office. There will be a meeting held for more information on **Monday, September 14**. _

I blinked and slipped it into my back pocket. I didn't plan on going, but throwing it away seemed like a bad idea for some reason… Besides, there wasn't a recycling bin anywhere near me at the moment…!

"What was that about?" Nate asked, sounding a little too happy.

I shrugged, "Have you guys heard of the talent show?"

"Oh, yeah! Everyone has been talking about it. They told us when school started that we should start working on our acts, and I was planning to do something, but now it's too late to start working on anything…," Mitchie shrugged, writing on the table.

"I want to go to it! I just love watching people make a fool of themselves," Lilly joked.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, I want to go, too. Rumor says it, every year, one of the seniors proposes to someone."

"What? So fake," Nate chuckled, his arm around Alex.

She scoffed, "Hey, how do you know?"

"Because they're only 18," Nate teased.

Oliver shook his head, leaning back in his seat, "The acts better be good if we're going."

I didn't say anything the whole time, until I looked up, "I don't really want to go."

"What? Why?" Everyone asked, Nate being the loudest and making Alex stare at him weirdly, causing him to blush.

I shrugged and decided to make my excuse a joke, "I don't know, I just don't like seeing people doing something well and bringing my self-confidence down."

Lilly laughed, "Wow, Miley."

"But afterwards there's a dance!" Mitchie pouted.

"Says who?"

"Says all the people that go!" Oliver added, supporting Mitchie.

"Oh, that sure makes me want to go," I sarcastically stated, raising my eyebrows.

They just shook their heads, smirking, "You'll end up going, anyway."

I sure hope not.

--

"You love Shane?!" I quickly froze when I heard that.

Everyone had decided to meet at Mitchie's house and I was running a little late, since my parents made me go to church for a little celebration- it is Sunday! But when I walk in, this is what I hear? "Wh- what? Where on _earth _did you get that?"

Lilly gave me an exhausted look and I bit my lip, glaring at her, "Lilly!"

"No, Oliver slipped up. I just wanted to fill them in so you wouldn't have to."

I had to say, I was actually quite relieved she did. "A- are you guys mad…? And I don't love him! Anymore."

"Miles, we aren't mad," Mitchie sighed, going up to hug me.

"Yeah, Lilly said you'd tell us eventually," Alex shrugged, joining the hug. "And I'd be embarrassed to say I was in love with Shane, too."

I let out a sad laugh and Oliver joined the hug. "Uh, sorry."

I gave him a look past the girls' shoulders and he grinned sheepishly. Lilly laughed, "Well, good thing this is over with."

"I'm still sad that you didn't tell us," Alex sighed.

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just… it was so complicated," I mumbled.

**(A/N lol I know this is NOT how you guys wanted them to find out -or maybe it was. Who knows. I don't!-, but I just got really lazy. Lol. …sorry. And they had to find out somehow! This little section was a little… pointless. I mean, it wasn't, but you know what I mean..)**

--

The next morning I woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual. But not on purpose- oh, _hell _no. Never! Jackson groggily appeared at my door and managed to mutter, "You have a package thing whadfnkeli."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him when he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, on my floor.

He shook his head, "Basket. Downstairs. You." I got up, entertained by his performance, and walked downstairs- not tired at all, for some reason. "Good, now I'm going back to bed," Jackson moaned as he stumbled to his room.

I rolled my eyes as I neared the package, "Lazy ass."

"I heard that, Miley!" My dad exclaimed from the kitchen, surprising me.

"Oh, hi, Dad."

"Hey, Darling. Up early to get your basket of goodies that you are most likely- and obligated- to share with me?"

"Apparently," I rolled my eyes. "Who the hell gets up this early in the morning to send me something?"

"Must be dedicated," he chuckled, setting the temperature on the stove to 'Low' so that it wouldn't burn our breakfast. Walking over to me as I held the basket, he began to examine it.

"Seems like it's from a boy."

"How do you know that?" I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to look at what he was holding.

"According to this, mystery man loves you," my dad shrugged, holding up the note and showing it to me.

On the note had many words that- even though I don't enjoy to read- I was itching to look over. "Huh," I mumbled, taking the paper with my free hand.

"Oh, and according to _this_, you know who it is," my dad added, holding a different piece of paper and showing it to me in confusion. And well, it obviously said, 'You know who this is **;P'**.

That's when I knew who it was. But come on, wasn't it obvious? **(A/N I mean, this **_**is **_**a Shiley :P) **Am I that clueless as to be confused as to what boy would give this to me?

"You know, Miles. I usually don't like the boys you choose, but this one seems quite nice," my dad mused, picking up a muffin. "And he's got pretty good taste; in girls and foods!" He laughed heartily and went back to our breakfast making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, too bad this boy is Shane Gray."

My dad paused, but continued to make the eggs, "Well, at least he's got some good things in him."

I rolled my eyes again before running up the stairs and to my room, holding the basket. Sitting on my bed, I tossed a banana nut muffin up and down, thinking. "Maybe I could throw these at his house." After a minute of thinking I shook my head and opened the wrapper. "Nahh." No need this perfectly good muffin to go to waste, right?

After taking a few bites out of the muffin, I decided to read the note.

_She thinks I'm crazy _

_Judging by the faces that she's making_

_And I think she's pretty_

_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me_

_She calls me sweetheart_

_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark_

_And she watches the sun_

_But she's the only one I have my eyes on_

_Tell me that you love me_

_And it'll be alright_

_Are you thinking of me_

_Just come to me tonight_

_You know I need you_

_Just like you need me_

_Can't stop, won't stop_

_I must be dreaming_

_Can't stop, won't stop_

_I must be dreaming_

"Hm," I tilted my head as I went on eating my muffin. Come on, Miley, this is Shane Gray, here! All he is, is a heartbreaker. Remember? …But these muffins _are _pretty good.

--

"Hey, guys," I smiled as I walked past my friends and to my locker.

They exchanged surprised looks before following in confusion, "You seem happy."

"You said that on the first day, and that happiness ended… pretty quickly."

"What is it?" Alex interrogated, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you egged Ally's house without inviting," Lilly scoffed, crossing her arms.

I giggled, "No, that's not it."

I began to take out some binder I didn't need today, when five muffins fell out. My friends stared down at them, then at me. "Um…"

No one said anything and Mitchie awkwardly leaned down and picked one up, "A muffin. Why do you have five muffins stuffed in your book bag?"

I shrugged, grabbing it from her hand and picking up the other four, as well. "I like muffins, why?"

"Isn't that a little…"

"What, do you not like muffins?" I shot to Oliver.

"Random," Oliver shook his head.

Rolling my eyes,, I grabbed the muffin that he took from my book bag from him, and opened it after I finished putting some things up. I sighed and closed my locker, throwing away the wrapper and eating the muffin. "This is _so _good!"

"Okay, I'm seriously wondering why you've become obsessed with muffins," Alex giggled awkwardly.

"I'm not obsessed. It's just- we have a lot at home, and I'm going to eat them! Besides, they're good." Right after I finished saying that I spit out some.

"Yeah, looks pretty tasty," Nate laughed, extending the word 'pretty'.

"Ugh, something was in there," I opened my mouth and took out a metal plaque that had words on it and blinked. "Looks like he is dedicated," I mumbled to myself as I read it.

"Who? Who's dedicated? And what is that?" They all blurted, jumping around to see what it said.

_And she moves in closer_

_Whispering to me "I though I told ya"_

_And oh, she's playing games now_

_And I've figured it out, now that we're_

_Now that we're closer_

_Two kids, one love_

_Who cares if we make it up?_

_Her voice is sweet sound_

_All our clothes lay on the ground_

_She moves in closer_

_Whispers "I thought I told ya"_

"Aww!" Someone gushed girlishly. And sadly, it was Oliver. What will we ever do with him?

"Did he write that?" Lilly asked, still looking at it.

I shook my head, "Nah, they're song lyrics."

"From what-"

"I Must Be Dreaming," I clarified before Nate could finish his question.

Then, at that exact moment, Shane Gray and his friends walked by. Shane glanced quickly at me, but long enough for me to see his smile and wink. His friends didn't notice, though.

I looked down, "You know, this could be about him and Ally. Maybe he's trying to tell me that he's over me and has moved on. Or well, moved back."

My friends looked at me incredulously, "Right. Right, and that's why this plaque says 'two kids, one love'. Him and Ally are _not _in love."

"You don't know that," I shrugged at Nate, eating more of my muffin, but eating it cautiously. Just in case something sharp appears, you know? "I mean, it did say something about clothes being on the ground? Shane and I _never _did anything like that. But, well, we all know Ally and him do that, like, what- daily?"

Sighing when the bell rang, I walked to my homeroom, my muffin in hand. This was going to be a long, torturous day. There was way to much going on in my mind.

--

It was the end of school and I'd ignored Shane the whole time, even though I could feel his stares. As we walked down the hallway, everyone stopped and listened when a song began to play on the over com.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling, "Hm."

"_Remember the day when we started this_

_And she made the shape of my heart with her hands_

_We tried to make some sense of it_

_But she called me on the phone and said_

_Tell me that you love me_

_And it'll be alright_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_Just come to me tonight_

_You know I need you_

_Just like you need me_

_Can't stop, won't stop_

_I must be dreaming_

_Go on and tell him that you love me_

_And it'll be alright_

_(I must be dreaming)_

_Are you thinking of me?_

_(I must be dreaming)_

_Just come to me tonight_

_And she moves in closer_

_(I must be dreaming)_

_Can't stop, won't stop_

_I must be dreaming"_

Everyone looked around in confusion, but my friends and I just grinned. Some people were murmuring things about how they liked the song, why they think school played it, or who it was by, but no one really knew, but us.

"I wonder why they played that," A girl asked her friend as she passed by us.

"It's probably a senior's way of getting ready to propose to his girlfriend!" The other girl excitedly replied as they walked off.

The six of us just exchanged glances before busting out laughing.

--

I sat at home watching T.V. lazily in the living room- I mean, doing homework-, when the doorbell rang. Groaning, I tilted my head back a little, "JACKSON! DOOR!"

"I'm doing homework! And since _you're not_, you go get it!"

"Miley Ray Stewart, you do your homework!" The bell rang again, and my dad added, "But first, get the door."

Loudly groaning so that they could hear, I got up and stomped to the door, opening it only to see Shane there, grinning at me. I began to shut the door in his face, when he grabbed onto it and stopped it. "Now, now, Miley. Don't you want to invite me in, first?"

"If I got a choice, no," I muttered, closing the door after he stepped in.

"Well are you coming over like that?"

"Well are you showing your face in public like that?" I mocked, crossing my arms, offended.

"No, I didn't mean that as an insult. I was just wondering if you were ready, yet," He chuckled, walking closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes, going to sit down to eat a muffin. For some reason, the only one that had the plaque in it was the one that I ate second. …

"Jase said you were coming over today," He answered, not afraid of me in any way.

"Why would I-" I paused and mentally hit myself, "Oh… tell him I'm sick."

In class a while back, Jason and I were partners and we had to plan a meeting day. We picked the one farthest from no, both agreeing that we 'didn't want to see each others face any time soon- or ever, really', so we just decided on today.

Shane gave me a look of disbelief, then threw me over his shoulder- fireman style, catching me off guard. "What are you doing?!"

He didn't answered and I pounded on his back, feeling hopeless. Which was something I hated feeling- along with weakness, and when it came to Shane, love. "Did Jason tell you to do this?!" Who knew he cared to much about his grades.

"Nah, my heart was." Who knew Shane cared so much about me.

"Wow, that was damn cheesy. Now, put me down!"

"Bring her back by 10," My dad yelled nonchalantly from his room.

I scoffed and Shane let out a small laugh, "Will do, Mr. Stewart."

"Dad!"

Shane dropped me into his passenger seat and quickly jogged to his seat, locking the door and backing into the street. I was stubbornly crossing my arms and looking out the window. "I didn't bring my book bag."

"You're making a sculpture, and we already have all the stuff at our house."

"Well, why didn't he get Nate to pick me up?"

Shane grinned and looked at me, "You don't think I volunteered?"

"No, I don't," I looked back. "I thought you'd be with Ally, fucking her or whatnot."

He sighed and looked away, "Can we just leave that subject out of this?"

"What subject?" I played dumb, watching as he turned into his neighborhood.

"You know damn well what subject."

"Fine, let's talk about how much I hate you," I shrugged.

"I don't like listening to that, either," He shot me a look.

"Whatever."

There was a silence (their neighborhood is huge!), until I reached over and turned on the stereo, making a CD play. I heard I Must Be Dreaming from the album Can't Stop, Won't Stop playing and busted out laughing. He chuckled and I smiled, glancing at him, "I _knew _it was you!"

"I knew you'd know it was me," He simply answered, taking his eyes off the road long enough to wink at me.

As my laughter died down into giggles, I leaned back in my seat and just comfortably listened to the song. Only Shane could make me change from angry to happy in a few seconds.

**--**

**Like it? Hate it? Want to hug it? Lol anyway, I really need to get working on my LA homework. But I'm kind of scared to, because I have to write a story about an urban legend, and I'm kind of scared, since it's dark. Lol. I don't want to write it! I'll probably get nightmares… I have been getting scared at night, a lot. I'm now paranoid after the summer. I can't sleep if my doggy isn't with me, lol. I can hardly sleep if she is! But yeah, anyway, I should get working on it. Bye!**


	12. Everything I Ask For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Lol, okay, well this chapter didn't take as long. I don't think it's THAT bad. Not my best, but it's alright. :) lol. Lately, I've been having lots of weird things happen. O.o Mostly in school. And I've also found out that I'm obsessed with my phone. Lol. OH and I've been straying away from my favorite bands! That's depressing. That's why, right now, I'm listening to The Maine all over again. :) But in acoustic. Lol. I forgot that John Ohh was a good singer. Hahaha. **

**I never thought his voice sounded this good. :] lol. I'm too lazy to read over this, sorry, so yeah. OH I'm going on a field tripppp!!! Yay! But it SUCKS because I'm on the bus with hardly any of my other friends!! AND it's not CO-ED. UGH. But, I guess our grade doesn't deserve it. Everyone says it's the worst grade yet. We've made history. XD **

**Aanyway, I was listening to Everything I Ask For acoustic, because- read the chapter. Lol…**

**--**

Right when I reluctantly stepped into the house, I was knocked over by Jason and fell into Shane's arms. Shane grinned down at me, and I rolled my eyes, getting up. "What the hell was that?"

"Come on, Shane. We've got football practice."

"What?" Shane moaned as his older brother ran around, trying to… well, who really knows but him?

"Yeah, coach called and said practice was going to be extra long, since our next game is against… _them_," Jason growled, narrowing his eyes at nothing.

Shane groaned loudly, "Dude, what about homework? Or any of that?"

Jason let out a disbelieving laugh and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, because we all care about that."

"Ahem," I scoffed, making Jason turn to me.

"Oh, yeah, you. Well, go home."

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, again, "Okay, fine. If you want to work on our stupid project, you can bring the stuff to our practice."

"I'm supposed to go?" I glared at him, Shane smiling and running up to his room to grab some things.

"Yeah, you work on the project, while I'm at practice. Grab the stuff, it's on the table over there," he pointed at a table with a bunch of things on it and then turned his head to yell up the stairs, "Nate, Shane, come on!"

I stomped to the supplies and picked them up. Stupid football players.

--

"Crap, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, don't-" A football smashed into my sculpture, and I gasped, glaring up at whoever did that.

All the boys looked slightly afraid, and stepped farther away as I shook my head and went back to my- I mean, me and Jason's- sculpture. "Yeah, that's right. Be afraid. Fucking assholes."

"Having troubles, I suppose?" I rolled my eyes up at Shane. "It'd be easier if I wasn't being distracted by an idiot quarterback or having footballs hitting me _or _my sculpture every five minutes."

"One, it is Jason's sculpture, too. And two, I _am _quite distracting, aren't I?" He struck a pose and I stifled my laughs, shaking my head a looking to my paper that had a diagram of the sculpture.

"Right, yeah, sure. Shouldn't you be out there doing up-downs?" I raised an eyebrow, looking past him and to the other football players that were jumping up from being… down.

"Coach gave me a break. I was being too cool," He smirked.

"Arrogant!" I sang, making him grin cheekily and nod, sitting beside me.

"Well, the sculpture looked good… until the football hit it."

"Thank- why are you talking to me?" I gave him a look.

"Why can't I?" He asked, moving closer to me.

I gave him a disgusted look and scooted much farther away, "Ew, stay away from me." Lucky for us, the cheerleaders already left their practice, considering the football players had to stay longer.

He laughed, then looked up when coach called his name. He waved goodbye and ran out to the field. I bit my lip before looking back down. Damn that boy.

"Miley Stewart, right?" I jumped and looked up to see Coach Bronks staring at me in admiration.

I blinked, "Um, yes?"

"You were in my Performance Training class when you were a freshman," he said, clarifying how he knew me.

"Ohh," I nodded in realization. "Right."

"Yeah, you were a good athlete. Why aren't you doing any sports?"

I shrugged, setting some stuff down. "Not really into that kind of stuff." It was a lie. Truth was, I just was to lazy to go to practices all the time.

"Not even a cheerleader?"

Laughing, I rolled my eyes, "Someone has already tried to recruit me as a cheerleader. It didn't work."

Coach nodded, smiling a little, and walked off to yell at Jason for doing something wrong.

--

I had given up on the project and was now laying on one of the bleachers, staring up at the darkening sky. It was already 7:30 or something, and I stopped trying around 45 minutes ago.

"How's the project goi-"

"AHHH!" I screamed, almost falling down a hole while throwing a spherical shaped foam thing at Shane.

Shane just blinked and slowly leaned over to pick up my foam ball that had softly hit his chest. "Um, here."

I smiled in embarrassment and leaned over to grab it from him, "Thanks…"

"Why are you talking to this _thing_?" Jake insulted, walking up to us with his hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat.

Shane and I exchanged secret glances. Go ahead, Shane. Talk. Insult me.

"I don't know," He muttered, before turning away. And of course it hurt, as always- even with such a wimpy insult like that. But hey, you need to get used to it sometime, right? Besides, it's not like I expected any less.

I watched as he left, and Jake turned to me, "So, how about you and I-"

"RYAN. BREAK'S OVER." Jake winked and ran to the line the team had made, me staring at him incredulously.

Shane looked over and gave me a look of disbelief, knowing what Jake had said, and I silently laughed, shaking my head. Boys. They're all the same, eh?

It was finally nine, and I'd somehow managed to finish the project. It looked good, too! It was one of those moments when you're so bored, that you just… do what you're supposed to be doing, but you're in a daze really, and you end up finishing it. Does that happen to you? **(A/N omg, it happens to me all the time! Like when I'm doing my math homework or cleaning my room! And it ends up perfect! Don't do it for Social Studies, though. Because you won't remember what you read afterwards… Wow, I'm lame) **

"Looks good," Jason approved, walking up to me while the guys headed to the locker room.

"You're welcome," I muttered, stuffing things into the plastic bag.

"I owe you one, Stewart."

"I'm not expecting anything," I dryly laughed, picking up the well-glued sculpture.

He nodded and walked into the locker room. I cautiously went down the bleachers a step at a time, and almost tilted over.

"Whoa, there," Shane chuckled, taking it from me. He'd already changed to his normal clothes.

"Thanks," I stiffly replied, snatching it from him. "Wouldn't want any Gray Germs on it."

He grinned and was about to retort, when Nate came out. "Hey, Miles."

"Does it look goooood?" I grinned, holding out the sculpture proudly.

"It does," He nodded, smiling.

"Well, now you guys can drop me off at my house, and I'll wake up tomorrow, ready for a good grade."

"Didn't your dad say by 10? It'd only 9," Shane gave me a crooked grin, Nate was also smirking at his side.

"W- well, you know me… always the…," I tried to think of the word, "Uh, you know."

"Why don't we go out for ice cream? Our treat," Nate sang.

Yeah, because last time went deliciously. Get it? Delicious? Ice cream? Hahahah. …Yeah, I know, lame. Sigh.

"No… I…" Again, I looked around the field as if I'd find an excuse in the clouds. "I'm watching my weight," I finally answered confidently, despite my doubts that they believed me.

And part of the reason of my doubt was the look of disbelief they were giving me. "Wow, Miley, really?"

"Yeah! I've went down to… a half a grape a day."

"That's exactly why you were eating those muffins I sent," Shane laughed.

"And… that's another reason I don't want to go! One, I'm mad for you sending them… and two, I already ate about a year's worth of calories from those many muffins! Oh well, I'm not hungry anyway," I giggled nervously. I'd do anything not to go with them.

"I'm ready. Let's go," Jason demanded, walking out with his gym bag over one shoulder.

The three of us stood there for a while as Jason walked on, before I scratched the back of my head. "Uh, yeah, let's go…!"

When we all got into the car, Nate in the back with me, Shane immediately piped up in a peppy voice, "Hey, Jase, can we get ice cream on the way to Miley's?"

I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes, hoping he'd say no. But when has anything like that ever really worked for me? "Sure, whatever."

I let out a grumble and crossed my arms as I looked out the window. This is what I get for wanting a good grade for once in my life. Just kidding! I have good grades. … Just kidding, again. I was trying to up my self-esteem. Gah, I'm a freak.

"Wait, no, I'm sick!" I automatically started over exaggeratedly fake coughing at the space between Shane and Jason, causing Jason to shoot me a disgusted look. "Ugh, go away."

"I heard ice cream helps a sore throat!" Nate piped up, putting an arm around my shoulder to set me back against the seat.

I rolled my eyes, giving up. Maybe 'anything' really wasn't possible.

--

"Jeez, you eat ice cream like your boyfriend just broke up with you," Nate laughed.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the bite of my ice cream cone into my mouth. "Ha-ha. You're hilarious."

"So, I heard we were having a pep rally tomorrow," Shane said, changing the subject from my manners.

"Yeah. Woo," I snorted.

Jason was someone flirting with a group of girls, which just left Nate, Shane, and I. "Have spirit."

"Rah-rah," I fakely cheered, waving my arms in the air, making Nate and Shane stare at me with horrified expressions. "See, that's why I'm not a cheerleader."

They eventually nodded, "That makes sense."

"I've always liked pep rallies," Shane mused, eating another spoon of ice cream.

"Yeah, a great excuse to see the cheerleaders jump around in their skimpy, little red skirts," I sarcastically clarified for him.

"Well, we also get out of class for a while for some of them- like this one. It's in school," Nate grinned.

"True. I'd rather sit there, rather than sit in class. No matter how stuffy it is in that gym," I agreed, nodding.

--

The cheerleaders busted out into another cheer, making Lilly and I groan and roll our eyes. "C'mon! They're hot!" Oliver scoffed, making Mitchie give him a look. He cowered back.

"And give it up for our cheerleaders!" One of the teachers happily exclaimed as the girls giggled, blew kisses, posed, and showed off before sitting down. "Next, we'd like to acknowledge our football players!"

Everyone cheered and hooted, the girls smiling deviously and shaking their pompoms in the air. My friends and I just stood, not moving or changing expressions. "And the quarter back will say a few words about the season and his teammates."

Shane grinned his cocky grin as he stepped up to take the mike. I rolled my eyes when his met mine. But that only made his grin grow. "Alright, well, as you all know, I'm Shane Gray-"

Again, cheers erupted- girls' squeals overlapping the boys' hoots. Shane smirked and secretly shot me a wink, making me shake my head and look away, Lilly laughing.

"-yeah, thank you, thank you. Well, so far, our season has really, actually been great. But really, SeaView, did you expect any less?" Everyone cheered again. "Well, anyway, first I'm going to introduce the team for you. This is Nate-Shane's Brother-Gray," Shane joked, making everyone laugh, and Nate playfully smack Shane's head. It even got a giggle from us.

"Jake 'Playboy' Ryan," people laughed again, and he went on, introducing all of them one by one. Afterwards, he started his speech, and it was surprisingly not bad. It even got Mitchie to excitedly clap and gave me a boost of hope that our team would win. But the immediately disintegrated when I realized it was Shane we were talking about.

"Okay, um, now before I hand the mike back to Mrs. Bunderly, I…" He stared straight at me, making me tense. Oh, no. Ohh, no, no, no. Don't tell me he's going to…- NO. Don't say it! Shane, I- I know that I love-d you and all, and I wanted you to admit it so much, but… just, no! Not here. Not now. Please, Shane, don't do this.

"I need to say something really important." The crowd grew silent for everyone to intently listen to his words. "You see, there's this-" Stop it, Shane. STOP! "…I can't say it… um, there's this-" No, Shane. Don't do it. I could feel my heart beating faster. "…song that I need to play."

…

……

………

………….Really, Shane.

But, that's when I got it. Shane grinned and pointed up at the tech crew, and they clicked a button, signaling a song to start blaring from the speakers all around us.

_She takes her time with the littlest things_

_Love notes reminding me_

_She wears red when she's feeling hot_

_(So hot)_

_I have her, but that's all I've got_

_She looks best without her clothes_

_I know it's wrong, but that's the way it goes_

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freaking out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh, she makes me feel like shit_

Principal Filmer's eyes widened.

_(It's always something)_

_But I can't get over it_

_(She thinks it's nothing)_

'_Cause she's everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And so much more_

_She loves music_

_But she hates my ba-_

The song was immediately cut off, and everyone turned their eyes to Principal Filmer, who was nodding at the tech crew, then moving to glare at Shane. Slowly and dangerously, he walked toward Shane with a dirty look. He snatched the mike from his hand and said through gritted teeth, "Dismissed." Everyone scattered to their classrooms, other than Shane, who was getting a lecture from Principal Filmer- with the occasional back talk.

My friends and I were humming the song- one of my favorites!!-, and eyeing Shane's reactions as we left. Once we got out, I laughed, "Did I ever mention how much I loved Principal Filmer?"

"Well, you won't for long. Miley, detention for today and tomorrow."

My eyes grew wide and whipped around to see Principal Filmer standing with arms crossed and stern eyes. "What?! Why??"

"Shane admitted that you were part of it, too." WHAT?!

And so, I spoke my mind. Like I almost always did. "WHAT?!"

"Miley, I'm not that old. Don't play dumb," he sighed, shaking his head before walking off.

"What?! No! Wh- Principal! That's insane! Why would Shane and I work together in the first place? We hate each other! You can't-" But he was gone. I turned to my shocked friends and loudly groaned. "What the hell was that?!"

No one knew what to say, so I just stomped back to get to class. "Stupid Shane," I grumbled, giving the floor murderous looks as if Shane's face would appear from the patterns on the carpet. "I'm going to get that fucking boy…"

--

"Joining for detention on time? Good girl," Mrs. H smiled kindly up at me, checking down that I was here.

Again, only Shane and I were in here. I was seriously going to murder this boy if she left the room. He better pray she doesn't. I gave him the worst look I could at the moment, but he just failed at hiding his smile and looked away. As I forcefully pushed through desks to get to the one farthest from Shane, I thought of death threats for him.

"Well, since there are only two of you, I'm going to go off for a little bit and…" She went on, but I tuned her out. She was too nice. Why is it that the teachers always seem to leave for detention?! And most of all, they leave me with… him.

She left the room, and immediately, Shane ran out the hall. I blinked. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought. But when he came back in, I was surprised. He had a guitar and… a big, cute smile.

"What are you doing?" I hissed when he walked towards me and sat on the desk beside mine.

"Serenading," He proudly answered, tuning his guitar.

"Oh, my gosh, you're a freak," I muttered, glancing out the door, just in case anyone was there. By anyone I mean Mrs. H or any students. "Why are you doing this stuff? Trying to build me back up to break me down all over again?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes, but I went on. "I'm not falling for it, again. Because, Shane, you taught me a valuable lesson when I didn't see you there for me that day I ran from your house. The higher I'm built up, the more painful the fall is. And I'm absolutely positive that you're going to go nowhere with me."

For a while, he just stood there and stared at me, his eyes lifeless. But then, there was that spark. The spark of hope. And his lips tilted up and he began to strum.

"_Loves music, but she hates my band_

_Loves Prince, she's his biggest fan_

_Not big on holding hands_

_But that's alright_

'_Cause I still got her_

_Keeps up on current affairs_

_Prada is what she wears!_

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy she's happy now_

_That she's with me_

_And I'm freaking out_

_Because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh, she makes me feel like-"_

"Shane? What are you doing?"

I immediately snapped out of the trance I was in and saw Jason standing at the door, watching Shane and I. Shane's face was priceless. And mine probably was too. Half because Shane was… amazing… and the other half because Jason caught him. Or well, us.

"Shane?" Jason didn't even sound like himself. It's like he sounded… hurt?

"Jase, I-" Shane glanced at me, trying to think of an excuse, "We… I was…"

"Dude, don't lie to me. What's going on?" Jason said, sounding more brotherly than usual, but still with his… Jason-ness. I'm not sure how to explain it.

He stepped into the room, staring at Shane in disbelief. Shane looked down before returning the look, "Jason, I…" He bit his lip and glanced at me again. "I love her."

--

**Not as good as you hoped? Lol sorry.. But I honestly forgot how much I LOVE this song!!! And the last song! Ah! Haha. Sorry it wasn't very long. :[ I feel I need to update more, so I'm starting to make them shorter. Because you guys know that if I were to make a really long one, it will most likely be after a very long wait. Haha. **

**QUESTION: You're bound to have a group of close friends. If you don't sorry, lol. But if you do… who are you in the friends? The funny one, the popular one, the quiet, but loved one, etc. I'm not sure who I am. But I just… I need to vent. Lol. **

**My friend… I mean, yeah, she's my best friend. But I'm just kind of tired of being second all the time. I've realized that we both do have separate friends, too. But mine are probably the nerdier friends (BUT FUNNER. HAH), and hers are the more popular ones. She's prettier, too. So many people like her. **

**The boys that like her? They go to me for help? Does this happen to any of you? Some of them genuinely seem like they want to become my friend. Some seem like they're just using me to get to her. **

**Like one boy, he seemed like such a good friend (in fact, I call him 'best friend' lol), but now it seems he only texts me when we're on the subject of her. It hurts and get pretty annoying, you know? But, well, that's enough for one chapter. Lol. Not like any of you really care of my life anyway. XD It's all about Miley and Shaane. MILEY AND SHANE. IS THAT ALL YOU PEOPLE CARE ABOUT? HUH?! **

**I know, me too. Hahaha. Lol. Well, I should probably stop typing and writing. Here's another one of my rants. Jeez, I really need to stop this. Did you know my emails are like this too? And my friends are like "Holy Crap, what the heck is all this?!" hahah. Anyway, I'm seriously gonna stop now.**

**Did you like ittt?? I hope so!!**


	13. Scavenging for Your Heart

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Oookay, this chapter is PRETTY short. Lol.. Sorry to disappoint you. I hope the story isn't starting to bore you!!! Because, well… it's almost over. What? Did you hear something? Huh? I didn't. Oh well. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter isn't very interesting. Or is it…hmmm. It depends on what you like. But I can almost guarantee you that you'll like the next chapter MUCH, MUCH more. :P Okay, that might be a lie. Eh, I'm a liar. Sigh. HOLY NOODLES! (I have no idea why i just said that. I've never even said that before in my whole life... But I unintentionally said it out loud and I guess i wrote it, too) I HAVE 100 REVIEWS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HIGH FIVEEEEEEE. YES YES YES YES. i would write more, but I wrote a bunches of oodles of noodles down there, so... yeah**

**--**

"What?"

Shane stood up confidently, his chair screeching against the floor, "I love her! Jason, I'm _in love _with her. Miley Stewart. And anything that you say won't change my mind. I- Jase, I'm in love…"

I didn't move and neither did Jason. The silence made me want to go crazy. But, it ended when Jason's face turned blank and he left the room. I watched from behind Shane to see him look down while I heard a sigh. When he turned back to face me, his eyes dropped again.

"I saw that coming in a way…"

"Yeah, because being with me has its consequences," I mumbled, leaning against the wall and setting my elbow on the desk.

Shane didn't say anything, just ran his hands through his hair and sat down at his desk, just in time for Mrs. H to walk in to see us both quiet and sitting- despite Shane's random guitar. "Hm, the other teachers are wrong. Supervising detention isn't that bad."

But it's times like these that remind me why people never want to go to detention. Because events like this always happen in here. Or well, for me. When detention ended, Shane rushed out of the room, as if avoiding me. I shot Mrs. H a small smile, before heading out the door, too. But when I looked at the empty hallway, I saw a little slip of paper on the floor.

Hiding a smile as if someone would be watching me, I leaned over and picked it up to see the ending lyrics of the song.

--

"How was detention?" Alex asked, giggling.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't deserve it."

"But it was fun?"

"Yeah," I answered sarcastically, everyone laughing at me.

"Was it just you and Shane?" Mitchie grinned, nudging me.

Again, I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

The girls, and… Oliver…, 'oo'ed, making me laugh. "No, guys, it wasn't-" I stopped. Well, it was. "Never mind."

"Someday you'll tell," Lilly evilly laughed.

"Hey, what happened yesterday?" Nate questioned, walking toward us to get a kiss on the cheek from Alex when he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's what we're trying to find out," Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah, first Jason came home and ran up to his room, then Shane came and looked flustered. Whenever anyone tried to ask what happened, Jason would walk away, and Shane would start mumbling incoherent things, then walk off in confusion."

Everyone looked at me, and I awkwardly turned to my locker, "What?"

"Miley, w-" The bell rang, interrupting them, and I scurried to me and Alex's homeroom.

When I got to the doorway, though, I froze.

_I'm in love with the girl I hate_

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me_

_I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic_

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_

I looked in and saw a group of girls pointing, before busting out into song, "She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with!"

I quickly walked over to them, "Did you guys write that?"

"Nah, it was there when we got here. We asked other people, too, everyone said they didn't know how it got there."

I nodded, before looking over at Shane, who was smirking at me. He winked at me, Jake not catching it and thinking he was still talking to him. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. He just smiled and looked back to Jake, who was finally beginning to notice that Shane wasn't paying attention.

"Saved by the bell," Alex snorted to me when she came in and sat beside me.

I grinned at her, before the homeroom teacher came in.

--

It was block day, Wednesday, which meant classes were all one hour and 30 minutes. Sighing, I headed to science. Oliver was in the class, but we had assigned seats, so he was about five people away. I trudged to my seat, shooting a few smiles to some of my friends that luckily sat around me.

But after I sat down and set my book bag hanging from my chair, I turned and widened my eyes. There, neatly carved into the top edge of the desk, were the words, "

_She's a backseat driver_

_A drama provider, and instant update of the world_

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter_

_**She's attractive, but bitter**_

Eventually, people began to crowd around my desk in interest, including the late teacher. "I hope you realize, Ms. Stewart, that this counts as vandalizing."

You've got to be kidding me. I opened and closed my mouth, shooting out random words, but she just shook her head. "Detention. Today after school."

"What?! I didn't write that!"

"Well, I think I remember seeing nothing on that desk, yesterday."

"Wh- Mrs. Taylors!"

"I'm sorry, Miley. But if you didn't write that, who did?"

Everyone turned to look at me, and I frantically failed at thinking of an excuse that didn't include Shane's name in it. She nodded and walked to the front of the classroom, the rest of the class dispersing to their seats. Oliver gave me an apologetic look, although it wasn't his fault, and I groaned and slumped in my seat. If I see Shane in detention again, I swear, I'm kicking him in the balls.

--

The rest of the day, I saw parts of the song, everywhere. It all made me smile, even though one part was the reason I have detention today. They were really, everywhere. I saw it on the bathroom mirror, in the lunchroom, on my board, in/on my locker… it was crazy! But by the end of the day, I hadn't spotted Shane once, along with the last part of the song. Yeah, I knew all these songs. I was thankful that Shane picked songs I knew, so that it wouldn't be as embarrassing.

I stepped into the detention room to see no teacher, but no Shane, either. Blinking, I decided to just sit down. You know, if this was like, five months ago, I probably would've just left or messed with the teacher's chair, then left. But… this stupid, retarded experience has somehow changed me.

After a few minutes of quiet, I couldn't stand it anymore and decided to stand up. But right before I turned to leave, a note on the teacher's desk caught my eye. I looked around as if someone would see me, then shuffled towards it.

_I'm in the teacher's lounge. Principal Filmer wanted to see me for a meeting._

_If you got here and I'm not in the room, please just sit down. Detention will be over at 4:30._

_-Mrs. Tate_

I rolled my eyes and was about to set the note back down, when I hesitantly flipped it over. But it wasn't what I… hoped.

_Smart, girl, Miiiiley! But you're not getting it that easy!_

_Sneaking out of detention has never been a problem for you, has it? Well, yesterday, you found the last lyrics…somewhere. Where?_

Oh, so now I'm going on some scavenger hunt just to find words? Not worth it, dude. But something seemed to be urging me to just go along with it. I bit my lip, then walked out to see a… photograph?

When I picked it up and examined it, sadness washed through me. It was the picture of Shane I had secretly taken when we were watching the movie in his room. Wait, how did he even get this? And on the back, I saw Shane's handwriting in sharpie.

_Congratz, Miles. Feel accomplished yet? Well, you shouldn't. Remember the day Ally brought up that subject? You know which one. Where were we?_

I sighed, sticking the picture into my pocket, and rushed to the parking lot outside of the football field. I got there, and saw nothing, but a few cars. Walking towards the place I remembered perfectly, I spotted a car in the spot. And inside the car, hanging on the mirror, was a note. Alright, this is kind of creeping me out.

_Don't worry, I didn't break into this car. But I did have to ask for permission. Oh well. Now, do you remember the day Lilly and Oliver caught us sitting together? It was right after our Horse game. Where?_

Of course I remembered! That was also the day Lilly completely dissed him as we walked away. When I got there, a note was hanging from the hoop. I looked up and tried to read it. Really, was I doing all this for nothing?

_We got along pretty well, didn't we? I mean, until Lilly started cussing me. But don't get me wrong, I know I deserved it. Okay, this last-_

I jumped and looked away from the note when I heard someone dribbling a ball. I whipped my head around, hoping to see Shane- just to punch him in the guts, of course-, but instead, there stood Jason. When he felt me looking, he held the ball and just looked back with no emotion.

"Um, what are you doing here?" I awkwardly asked. I hadn't seen Jason at all today, either.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?"

I was a little taken back. I guess I just figured that he'd treat me a little better, since I was Shane's, uh, love.

Turning back to the note, I dropped my head back again to read it. But interrupting my reading, again, a ball was shot through the hoop, almost hitting me. Instead, it just bounced beside me.

I gave Jason an annoyed look, "Do you mind?"

He shrugged, grabbing the ball and getting ready to shoot again. "Okay, no," I glared at him, walking over and grabbing the ball.

He scoffed, and I rolled my eyes, throwing the ball to some place random. "Jeez, calm down."

"Can you just, like, get out of here?" I rolled my eyes again.

Jason sighed and looked down, before meeting my eyes again. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I stopped walking and felt my nerves coming. These Gray boys were all the same. "What are you talking about?"

"Miley, I'm sorry about all the things I've said, and- and did, and I'm just-"

"Did Shane make you do this?" I spat, pivoting to look at him angrily.

"No, Miley-"

"Well, Jason I don't _need _an apology. I was never even _expecting _an apology. So you can just," I shook my head, not knowing what to say for a second before pointing at the exit, "leave. You're not helping anyone."

His eyes softened and he looked at me helplessly. "Miley, I really, honestly didn't mean anything I've said in the past. I-"

"Jason, I'm not a baby, okay? I don't cry every night because of what some jerk said to me, alright? I'm fine. All you were doing was making me stronger. Yeah, I didn't need it. Yeah, I didn't really want it. But," I shrugged, "that's life, right? You get used to it."

He stuffed his hands into his shorts pockets. "If that's how you feel…"

"It is."

"Well, I'm glad Shane's in love with a girl like you." He gave me one lingering look, then walked off the court with not one look back. I wasn't sure what to think of the comment, but just ran a hand through my hair, then looked back to the note.

--

And this is where it brought me? Slowly turning the handle, I peeked my head in, seeing, of course, a note on the piano. Walking into the old room that looked just as new as any other, I softly closed the door and walked towards it.

_If you think that I'm not worth your time_

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady, and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

I stood there for a second, then sat on the piano bench. So… that's it. That's what I went practically all the way around the school for? This simple, three line, 27 word note? I let out a breath. Well, that's great. Glancing at the dusty clock on the wall, I saw that it was already 4:30. No point in going back, now. I stood to walk to get my things that were luckily sitting outside of the main entrance of the school, and when I began to stick the note in my pocket, I found words on the back.

_Love you, Miles :)_

And though they were just three words and… a little picture, they somehow made me feel good. Or well, better. So I walked out of that room with a bright smile on my face.

--

"Hey," I greeted Jackson and my dad.

"Detention?" My dad asked as he read the newspaper- most likely the comics.

"Don't act surprised," Jackson laughed, passing me a cookie.

"Thanks," I smiled, before adding, "for the cookie. Not- yeah."

"What'd you get on your project?"

I grinned, "100. But my partner didn't show up."

"Sick?"

I thought for a while, then ran up the stairs, "Not really."

When I made it to my room, I jumped, seeing Lilly sitting there on my laptop. "Detention?"

"How'd you get in?" I blinked.

"Window? Duh."

"Right…" I nodded, forgetting her usual entrance. "Sorry, you haven't been over in a while."

"Because of detention," she laughed.

"Yeah," I giggled, sitting beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Facebook," she shrugged, looking through her notifications.

"You have an inbox," I pointed out. Unread mail messages didn't bother me much, since they were usually just forwards, but Facebook inboxes always did. And Lilly knew, hence her laughter.

"Of course. Better check it before you explode," She joked, clicking on it.

_Hola Lilloss! Tell Miley about the party!_

"Party?"

"I was about to tell you," Lilly laughed, exiting out of Mitchie's message, along with Facebook. "This Friday we were planning on meeting up before the Talent Show."

"Don't tell me we're going," I whined.

"It'll be cool!" She pouted.

"…fine. But if it's really boring, I'm leaving in the middle."

She grinned, "I knew you'd give in."

"I'm such a softy."

We laughed.

--

I walked downstairs in a good mood, despite the fact that it was earlier than usual.

"Why are you up already?" My dad asked, getting out a bowl of cereal for me.

I shrugged, slinging my book bag onto my shoulder and going to sit down. "I don't know… but do you know if Jackson's going to the talent show this Friday?"

"Your school has talent shows?"

I laughed, "Apparently."

"Why? Are you going to be in it?"

"Nah, I'm going with my friends."

He nodded, "Including Shane?"

I ate the last spoon full and gave him a disbelieving look, "Didn't I say friends?"

My dad clicked his tongue and nodded, putting the bowl away, "Gotcha."

"Yeah, well, I'm off," I smiled. "See you… hopefully after school."

"Where's your phone?" He exhaustedly sighed.

"I'm dying without it too," I laughed, walking out the door.

I was about to run back in, forgetting my board, but decided I'd just walk, instead. And right when I began to head off for school, I looked down.

"Surprise, surprise," I softly giggled to myself.

_I feel like I've been here once before_

_Through my bags through the door and in the road_

_I came home to find them on the floor_

_And as the rain began to pour I got cold_

"Hypnotized by McFly," I mused to myself. It was funny how Shane was picking some of my favorite songs.

The lyrics were written in different colors of chalk. They were so colorful and must've taken a while. I looked past it, and a smile grew on my face. On my path to school, after every few feet were more lyrics.

I walked on, reading each one and singing it in my mind. Sure, I felt like an idiot, but my day was starting out better than I thought it would.

_Now I start to wonder why_

_You shrug me off when I say hi_

_You treat me so bad despite how hard I try_

_Goodbye to_

_You've been wasting all my time_

_You're no longer mine_

_Now you've left me_

_I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_That's when I realized_

_You had me hypnotized_

_Girl you can't hold me back no more_

_You're not even worth me writing lyrics for_

_We had something good together_

_Did you think you were being clever_

_To throw me out in awful weather_

_How do I forget you now_

When I went on to the end, I realized I was at school. I also realized I was unintentionally dancing along and people were now giving me weird looks. Well, only my friends, but you know.

"Okay, I see the words, but why are you dancing on them?" Alex awkwardly laughed.

The rest of the day seemed so nice, but nothing happened. Everything seemed normal. But it seemed so nice. Maybe it was just my mood, but when I got home, all I could think was… tomorrow's Friday. And I know, I know that tomorrow's definitely not going to be normal.

--

The next morning, I woke up early, but I felt great. I laid there for a while, thinking of what the day had to come, when my alarm started to ring. I reached over and fumbled with my phone until I clicked the end button. Wait… MY PHONE!

I squealed and jumped up, holding my phone. Wait, how'd it get in here? And when did I become to attached?

"What's happening?!" My dad ran in, holding… no, not the raccoon lamp, but the weird statue of legs thing of different colors? I don't know. …

"My phone!" I screeched, jumping up and down on my bed.

"Oh, yeah, a bo-" He froze and stopped talking.

"Wait, how'd it get in here?"

"N- nothing… I don't know…"

"Daddy," I gave him a stern look.

"You're breakfast is on the table," he speedily blurted before running into his room.

I rolled my eyes, "Wimp."

As I walked to school, I looked at everything on my phone. Then, realization hit me. The song… that was playing for my alarm… wait, what?? I searched through my phone, but dropped it. And out came a little chip. I blinked and picked it up. I knew what this was.

It was one of those memory chips. I always wanted to get one, but was always to lazy to actually go up to the place and buy one. I slipped it back into my phone and looked at my 6:45 alarm.

_She's No You_

By… Jesse Mccartney? It did sound familiar. I remember Alex was obsessed with that song for a while.

So… whoever had my phone got a memory chip, downloaded this song, and put it into my phone. I rolled my eyes. Shane.

"They got a lot of a girls who know they got it goin' on."

I gasped and turned to see Shane smiling an adorable half smile. "Shocker."

"I need to talk to you," He murmured, hugging me.

My face was buried into his chest, but I quickly pulled away, ignoring the disappearance of his warmth. "Talking doesn't involve physical contact."

"Sometimes," he teased, his hurt face quickly being masked.

I sighed, shaking my head, "What do you want?"

"You're going to the talent show, right?"

"Don't tell me you're performing," I crossed my arms.

"I won't… if you go."

"You won't perform or you won't tell me?"

"I won't tell you," he laughed.

"Oh, so it's a secret now!"

"Exactly," he winked, making me silently laugh.

"Well, my friends are forcing me to go. You're lucky I have friends like them."

He grinned, "I am. Guess I'll see you there."

"Okay. I _won't _expect a performance," I dryly replied, making his grin grow.

"You shouldn't," He laughed. "Oh, and you're a really good musician."

I narrowed my eyes as he walked backwards, toward the school. "What are you trying to say?"

He gave me a lopsided smile, "See you there." And so, he turned and began running.

I just shook my head and watched him. Boys.

--

**Was that short? I think so. Did you like it?? I hope so. Lol. So, my life's been Parrett good so far. HAHA. I wrote "prrreettyy" and it turned into Parrot. HAHAHAHA. Wow, you probably don't think that's funny. Hahaha. It is. You just need to be… I don't know what to say. Nothing would really make sense. Lol. I REALLY REALLY REALLY wanna read The Last Song! Wahhh!!!!! Everyone talks about how it's so good. I was talking to my friend yesterday. She wants to read it, too. Lol.**

**Right now I'm reading a book by Nicholas Sparks. I have never read one of his books! I only watched A Walk to Remember and The Notebook. But anyway, it's called Dear John. Have you ever heard of it? My friend suggested it. I hope it's good. Not the friend that wants to read The Last Song with me. She's never read any of Nicholas Sparks' books either. Anyway, I looked at my public libraries AND my school libraries. There are none at my school's and on my public library's website they had a lot, but… they're ALL. GONE. There were like, hundreds! Dude!**

**Anyway, this is really long, too. Did you know I've gotten an obsession for ravioli? Mainly the mini ones that are Chef Boyarde, but yeah. And I REALLY need to shower. But showers bore me. Lol. Omg, I'm a freak. Hahaha. Anyway, I'm SUPPOSED to be reading Johnny Tremain. But I'm sooo lazy. Lol. I got back from my field tripp!!! Lots happened. Lol. My friend got a boyfriend! Ahahaha. And it's my other friend's ex. But they only went out for a day. … **

**Oh, and… **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING! The story is ALMOST OVER! I know. I'm kind of sad, too! :( Only like, two or three more chapters. Or maybe one and an epilogue. The ending won't be very unique. …sorry. Lol.**

**The songs in this chapter were: Hypnotized by McFly and She's No You by Jesse Mccartney.**

**Did you like it? Hug it? High five it? You'll like the next one more. :P Oh, gosh, I'm a jerk. It looks like a long chapter, but half of it is, like, my author notes. O.O I am so sorry. I need to talk less. … and… Hiiiiiiii HeatFirePassion!!!!!!!! Lol hahaha. I'm too lazy to reply to messages. … sorry. Hahah. But I will eventually. After my fingers warm up again… Dude, my house is so cold! Cheeses!**


	14. Because I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Well, guys. This is the end. :'( I mean, not the END, but you know. It practically is. Of course, there will be an epilogue. :) And I think one more chapter, but… yeah. I'm not that proud of this chapter. Even though it's the end. I know I told you that you'd like it, but… well, you might be disappointed. Sigh. It may be confusing, but hey, live with it. I changed the ending from what I thought it'd be, too. Lol. OH, and don't get so excited by the length. Haha. Sorry. It's just that there are a lot of lyrics in it, and you know how I click enter a lot? Yeah, well, that's why. Hahah. **

**Oh, WARNING: There is a lot of cheesy stuff in this chapter. Just so you know. Lol.**

**No, seriously. Some of you will be like "EW! Too cheesy. She totally just ruined it." lol and some will be like :) But yeah. I was like :| hahahah. So yeah, anyway… just read it. Lol. OH and basically, her outfit (later) is the same one she had on in the Party in the USA video! I loved the video and found nothing wrong with it…**

--

"What are you wearing tonight?"

I gave Alex a confused look and glanced down at my jeans and two tank tops, "Uh, this?"

"Something a little classier," Mitchie shook her head.

"Why…?"

"Well, not a dress," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe just something sexy," Alex shrugged.

"Skirt?" Mitchie tilted her head, the girls observing me.

"Mini skirt!" Danny suggested, making the girls roll their eyes.

"How about shorts?"

"How about you tell me what's going on?"

"We'll see," Lilly shrugged, walking off with Mitchie, Danny, and Oliver.

"To homeroom?" Alex smiled.

"I'm so confused," I muttered, following her to our homeroom.

--

**Lunch**

"So what's the plan?" I asked, sitting at our table with everyone.

"Okay, so I was thinking we meet at Alex's, eat and hangout for a while, then at 4:30 we leave for the show."

"What? When does it start?" I exclaimed at Nate.

He shrugged, "Seven or eight."

"So why are we leaving at 4:30?"

"I like being early," they all answered at the same time.

I blinked, "That was really weird and… probably not true."

"Just go along with it," Lilly warned.

"Then we'll get there around 5:00, and we'll be set," Mitchie nodded, smiling.

"Two hours early?!" I squeaked.

"Fine, you want to leave at 5?"

I rolled my eyes at Oliver, "And we'll be there around 5:30?"

"Why do you fail math?" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, actually confused. But none of us were surprised.

"Guys, we're going to be wasting, like, two hours. Really?"

"Just be there," Alex sighed, shaking her head. "Oh, but we'll meet at my house around… 3:30?"

"That's like when we get out of school," I blinked.

"No it's not," Lilly rolled her eyes.

I just sighed and didn't speak again, except for breathing, "I'm so confused.

--

At 2:30, when I was in class with Lilly and Mitchie, the PA announced, "All SeaView Talent Show performers may be dismissed."

I rolled my eyes thinking of how lucky those damn talented performers were to get out early, then realized Lilly and Mitchie had stood up and turned to the teacher. "We'll be going, Mrs. Teel."

She didn't look back from the whiteboard, just nodded. I then realized they were motioning for me to come with them by the door, and I confusedly stood and followed, my book bag and things with me.

Once we closed the door, though, I saw the rest of the group there, as well. "Oh, I get it. Cool, I hate that class, anyway."

"No, this is serious. You and the girls, except for me, will go to your house. Then when you guys are ready, hopefully around 3:30, you come to my house," Alex informed me.

"Wait, why-"

"Let's go!"

--

**(A/N Whoa, I've been watching T.V. too much. Haha, but yeah, in the background, I'm playing Party in the USA to go along with this. Lol. You know, like background music? Yeah, you probably did know. Haha. Or you don't, and I'm just retarded. Well, i think you should play it too! It just goes with the mood. hahaha)**

Mitchie and Lilly filed into my house, pushing me up the stairs and yelling quick greets to my brother and dad, who were probably just as confused as I was. They pushed me onto my bed, making me sit and watch them shuffle through the clothes in my closet.

They spoke among themselves, and I kind of felt like they were speaking different languages from the way they spoke.

I gave up on trying to understand their foreign languages, and just fell back on my bed. But eventually, the two squealed, "PERFECT!" and I was jerked up and thrown into the bathroom with clothes.

As I examined them, I liked that the clothes were dark, but I then realized… "NO!" I banged on the door as they yelled back. "I'M NOT WEARING THIS! LET ME OUT!"

"Miley, just put it on! It'll look great!"

"No!! Lillian and Mitch…ie, let me out this instant!"

"No!"

"I can break down this door and you know it!"

They grew quiet, until I heard Lilly softly say, "Miiley, it's going to look great. And hurry, it's almost time we meet at Alex's."

Mumbling incoherent things, I rolled my eyes and began putting the chosen clothes on. It was a dark brown tank top, short black shorts, and a black vest. I just wasn't very fond of… showing this much. Well, you know me. You've already been through 13 chapters of some of my life!

I awkwardly stepped out and they started happy dancing around me. "Yay, yay, yay," I unsurely said, feeling uncomfortable. Not just because they were jumping in circles around me while chanting, either.

"Now… accessories!" they screamed, turning to each other before running around my room frantically.

Five minutes later, Mitchie passed me black cowboy boots and Lilly threw black bracelets at me. I hesitantly put them on and the two forced me onto a random chair they found, put it in front of a vanity mirror, and dropped a bunch of makeup things in front of me. My eyes widened. This as much stuff as they'd need to turn me into a guy or something!

"You're kidding."

Ten minutes later, I opened my eyes to see myself. My skin looked… I don't know, different? And my eyes had some purple-ish eye shadow on the lid. I had mascara on and- well, let's just say they went natural. But a nice natural.

My hair was as usual, perfectly curly and swishing down my back. The girls silently smiled as we looked me over. I stood up, "Guys, I… look nice."

"But you're missing one thing," Lilly smiled bigger, handing me a beautiful, silver necklace with a matching ring.

"Where…?"

"Well, the ring is…" she trailed off and I nodded, trying to stop the tears from coming to my eyes. I didn't want to ruin the makeup.

"My moms," I quietly finished.

I slipped it on, then looked at the necklace and gave my friends a questioning look.

A grin grew onto Mitchie's face, "Shane."

My head shot up, "…really?"

"He didn't even know it matched with your mom's ring. He told us he was- well anyway, he changed his mind and told us to give it to you." I didn't even ask what Mitchie was going to say before.

"That's so…" I was going to say sweet, but it just seemed so weird. "Nice."

"Well, put it on, because we've got to hurry to Alex's. It's already 5!"

My eyes widened, but before we could go, Lilly shouted, "Bring your guitar!"

I turned to get it, then stopped in confusion, "Wait, why?"

But they were already out the door. "Just bring it!"

Puzzled, I grabbed it and hurried out the door along with them. On the way out, Jackson waved, not looking up from his oddly large burrito, and my dad smiled. "You look great, darlin'." His eyes then traveled to my ring, and his eyes sparkled.

I smile grew onto my face, and I blushed, "Thanks, Daddy. Love you."

And when I was almost out, I heard a faint, "Your Momma would be so proud."

I bit my lip and turned with a wobbly smile, "I know."

--

"You look so good!" Alex squealed for the thousandth time as we sat in the car. Nate had to go home for some reason they didn't tell me, and so Alex was left shooting compliments to me about my appearance.

I rolled my eyes with Oliver when Lilly and Mitchie squealed random things in agreement. "You've said that already. Many…many times."

"I'm so serious, though! Girl, Shane is going to-" She stopped, and everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" I curiously questioned, everyone's faces turning nervous. Even Oliver glanced back from driving.

"N-nothing…"

"You guys were part of Shane's plan too, weren't you?!"

"You know his plan?" Lilly's eyes widened.

"Well, n-"

"Oh, Miley, you're going to love it! Just imagine him up there, si-"

"Wait, so you don't know it?" Mitchie put a hand over Alex's mouth before she could spill.

I opened my mouth, but for a second nothing came out, "…I'd be okay if you told me…?"

Mitchie and Lilly gave Alex the 'I-can't-believe-you-almost-spilled' look that usually Lilly gets, then turned back to me. "Anyway, it's going to be great."

I felt the butterflies in my stomach dancing around freely, and probably laughing evilly at me. "Stupid butterflies," I mumbled to myself, looking out the window.

"Oh, yeah, everyone gets nervous," Mitchie shrugged, putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"No, they're laughing at me!"

"…Uh, yeah, nerves sometimes make people crazy, too." We started to giggle, but it didn't really help my nerves like they usual would. Shane wasn't going to… announce it, was he?

"You might want to decide what you're going to sing."

I tensed, and slowly looked at Mitchie, "What."

"Mitchie!" Alex warned.

"Well, she's going to have to know sometime," Mitchie shrugged.

"That's true. Pick three songs, that's all you've got time for," Lilly nodded.

"Wh- guys, you can't possibly think I'm going to sing… in the talent show… in front of all those people…?" When they didn't say anything, just stared at me with passive expressions I squeaked, "Do you?"

"Miley, just go along with it," Oliver said from the front.

"Wh- guys! You can't be serious! And- and I'm Miley Stewart! I'm tired of- of being bossed around and not knowing what's going on. You guys do know I hate surprises, don't you?"

"Everyone says that hate surprises, but that's just a secret way to say 'throw me a party. I'll act like I didn't know'," Mitchie stated matter-of-factly.

"You've got to be kidding me. Guys, I'm not going up there." My butterflies were probably break dancing now.

"Just pick songs."

"No, Lilly, I'm not-"

"You want to sing a Taylor Swift song?"

"No! Guys, I'm not-"

"How about a Mitchie song?"

"Yeah, how about one of my songs!"

"No, guys, I'm seriously-"

"An original song? Do you write songs?"

"Lil- Mitch! I'm not-"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot she does! How about… how about that song…"

"Lilly!"

"You know, um, I think it was called…"

"What does it start with?"

"Hm, I actually do not know. It might- oh! Oh, 7 Things?"

"N- that's actually a good idea," I blinked. 7 things I hate about you… yeah! Wait, no. No! I'm not- no. "No, I'm not-"

"Okay, that's one song. I really think you should sing a Taylor song," Alex nodded vigorously.

"Guys, I'm not-"

"I know, they just seem to relate to everybody!" Mitchie laughed.

"She's just hot," Oliver shrugged, earning a slap on the shoulder from Mitchie, which made us swerve a little.

"Well, how about Crazier?"

"Crazier? Oh, that's a good one! It's really sweet. And I can look up the chords on my iPhone, and-"

"GUYS!" They all jumped and looked at me, other than Oliver, of course, who just jumped and almost made us fall off the bridge we were crossing. "I don't want to go up there and sing."

"Miley, you have to," Lilly pleaded.

"I can't believe you guys would do this!" I sighed exasperatedly, leaning against the door and closing my eyes.

For a while, they didn't talk. And it was really music to my ears. Or well, silence, but you know what I mean. "Miley, what's your name?"

I peeked open an eye to give Lilly the 'you're-insane' look that she probably got every hour. "Um, what?"

"What's your name?"

"…you just said it."

"Miley, tell me."

"…Miley Stewart?"

"And what are you known for?"

"Torturing people. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I'm serious," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"I don't know… Not following rules?"

"Exactly. So why are you… wait what?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Lills," I murmured, patting her back.

"Okay, I think she was trying to say," Mitchie took over, giving Lilly an apologetic look. "Miley, you were always known as the rebel. You'd do anything, and wouldn't give a damn what anyone else would say. You didn't think before you did things, and life was just a breeze. What happened to her?"

"Wh- what are you talking about?"

"You'd flick teachers off behind their back, or to their faces, even. The football players would cower in fear, and though boys would ogle you when you'd turn your back, they knew you could make their lives a living hell if you wanted."

"I'm not sure if this is supposed to be making me feel good, but I think it just makes me feel awkward."

"You're modest and nice, but you won't take anyone's crap. Teachers would think of retirement when they see you- although they secretly love the fact that you make their classes interesting-, and girls would smile, hug, or run from you. You could be the sweetest girl anyone's ever met, or a monster to those who would insult you. But you'd always be our same, old Miley Stewart."

"…thanks?"

"So the point of this long pep talk was… you've done pretty much everything a student could do in high school. And you're nervous about getting up on stage and singing."

I crossed my arms and looked down. "It's just… Shane…-"

"Who gives a fuck about Shane?!" Funny choice of words. "He's just a boy that you may or may not love. Who knows if he'll stick around, I certainly don't, but I think there is a pretty high chance that if he ever leaves, it's just because he loves you, or he's a fucking wimp that just can't handle a wonderful girl like you."

My eyes traveled back up to Mitchie, who was breathing heavily and proudly lifting her chin. Lilly grinned hugely and began clapping, along with a laughing Alex. "That was very inspirationally, Mitch," I teased.

"I know," she giggled, then her face turned stern again. "But I'm serious, Miles. You're strong enough."

--

"I can't believe I'm even here," I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I followed my friends into the gym. It had been cleared and seats were set up, instead. They had curtains, a stage, and everything. It looked exactly like a performing place… **(A/N …I can't explain it. I mean, my school has this thing and I just… idk, it's not easy to describe)**

"Well, you did bring your guitar, right?" Mitchie grinned.

"I'm not going to play!" I reminded in a singsong voice.

"Sure… You will," Lilly smirked, rolling her eyes and dragging me to the front row.

"Jeez, we got here so early there's not even anyone here yet," I snorted.

"Oh, there are people. But they're all performers," Alex informed, shrugging and sitting beside me, Lilly on the other side. "The audience comes at 6, usually. The plan, remember?"

"Well, that must mean we're an hour early, because we don't seem to have any performers in this group!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Miles, just sit down or go backstage to get ready. Please."

I made a face at him, but sat back, huffing. Mitchie giggled quietly, "But either way, you're still going to have to go up and perform…"

"No, I'm not. I didn't even go to that informational meeting that performers were supposed to go to. Anyway, what can they do, drag me up there?"

She looked away, a smirk tugging at her lips, and my eyes widened. "What?!"

"What?" She innocently looked around, playing dumb.

Crossing my arms, my guitar still strapped onto me, I stood. "Fine, you know what? I'll go back. But just to see what time I'm 'supposedly' going on."

They laughed and clapped as I jumped onto the stage to go back. "Stupid talent show," I muttered, stomping to look for stagehands.

"Oomph." I looked up to see who I ran into and raised my eyebrows, ignoring my throbbing heart. "Gray? What are you doing here?" Actually, okay, so it was obvious he'd be here.

A bit of nervousness flashed in his eyes, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by a lady I wasn't familiar with, "Where is Miley Stewart?"

Turning from Shane, I raised my hand, "Here?"

She was an orange-haired lady, probably in her 30s, but still pretty, even with her flustered expression, "Oh, good! We've been looking everywhere for you. You're on after…" She flipped through her clipboard and scanned the papers, "Shane Gray."

My eyes widened, and I glanced at Shane, "Shane? Wait, him?"

"Yes, why? If you had a problem with the order, you could've contacted us anytime this whole week, but you didn't, did you?" She snapped suddenly.

I blinked, "Um, no, you see my friends-"

"I don't care about you're little problems, okay? Just tell me if you're going to be able to do this."

"Well, I-"

"Okay, Miley Stewart's a yes," She yelled, checking me off and walking away.

"What?" I asked in disbelief to myself. When I turned back to where Shane last was, I saw nothing. Tilting my head, my eyebrows scrunched together, and I walked away.

--

"Hey, guys!" I smiled, sitting back between Lilly and Alex.

Everyone, including Nate who had just showed up, stared at me. "Miley, you do realize-"

"I know, I know! But the lady said I could watch until it's my turn." I shrugged, playing with my hair.

"You mean until the end?" Mitchie raised an eyebrow, staring down at her program.

"What?" I exclaimed, snatching the paper from her.

"Yeah, right there! Apparently, you're the finale!" Lilly pointed, excitement radiating from her skin.

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

I then looked above me and saw Shane's name beside his 'talent'.

**Shane J. Gray**

**Guitar and voice**

**Much Better**

"**Jasey Rae Acoustic Cover - Remix"**

My eyes widened. What?? "Since when was Shane performing Jasey Rae?!"

Nate laughed, "Oh! So that's what he's been playing in his room? I could've sworn I heard him say 'Miley', but I guess it was Jasey. Hah!"

I stayed shocked. It said this was a remix. And Nate thought he was singing Miley. Holy shit.

The lights then dimmed and a spotlight was shown on the lady from backstage. "Hi, I, Melissa Hefflay, am your hostess today, and welcome all to Seaview High School's 13th **(A/N How many of you have noticed that when a number is involved in my story, it is usually 13? xD) **Annual School Talent Show!"

Cheers erupted from the full room and the lady smiled. But I could see her exhaustion in her eyes. Apparently, she's done this way too much. "Yes, yes, I know you all are very excited and you can pick up programs out in the front table and please keep your cell phones on either vibrate or if your vibrate is loud, silent! Also, on the program are some more rules that I honestly don't feel like saying, so enjoy the show!"

Everyone laughed and she exited the stage as a freshman girl appeared at the piano. She was really good, but her performance sure was dragging. This is going to be a long night…

--

"Mile! Miley!" I jumped and looked up at Lilly groggily.

"Yes…?"

"Stop sleeping! It's Shane's turn!"

I was wide awake now, and turned to the stage attentively. Shane smiled, walking out onto the stage with a guitar and sat on a stool that was placed in back of the microphone. Past his perfect smile, I could see his nervousness. And I could also see him watching me. The girls were still cheering maniacally, and it was starting to bug me.

"Um, hey, I'm Shane Gray…" More cheers and whoops were let out. He chuckled, "And I'm going to be singing two songs. But Mrs. Hefflay says that the show needs to go longer, so… looks like I'm going to have to give speeches, or something."

He cleared his throat as the crowd quieted down and before strumming, a random pattern, he glanced at me. "Okay, well, this first song is called-" In the wings, Mrs. Hefflay was waving her arms, trying to motion to Shane to go on longer. "Um, I… well… the last acts were pretty good, huh? I don't know if I can top them, but… mine holds a surprise. A big one."

I squirmed in my seat as his deep, brown eyes bored into me. "You alright?" Alex asked from beside me, looking over. But I could see the knowing look placed on her face.

"Fine, fine… As good as I could be in this position," I whispered back.

She giggled, shaking her head, and looked back. Lilly shot me an encouraging look that just made me force a smile back. Shane seemed to be in a good mood, now, and smirked, "Okay, this first song is called Much Better, and I actually wrote it myself. But I'm going to need a little help from my younger brother, Nate, on this- or well, both performances. So… Nate?"

The spotlight instantly was shown on Nate, who grinned and jumped onto the stage as girls screamed as if this was rehearsed. …Which it probably was. It sounded just like some crazy, boy band concert. Alex was, of course, screaming loudest though. She also gave girls around her looks that screamed, and if that didn't work, she 'accidentally' smacked them in the face. …

"And now we begin," Shane winked.

"_Got a rep for breakin' hearts_

_Now I'm done with superstars_

_And all the tears on her guitar_

_I'm not bitter_

_Now I see_

_Everything I'd ever need_

_Is the girl in front of me_

_She's much better"_

Then Nate started to sing, surprising everyone.

"_I wanna fight with you_

_Tear up the sky with you_

_You're much better_

_I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_

_You're much better"_

Shane and Nate shared a brotherly grin before Shane sang again.

"_Now I've got some enemies_

_And they're all friends suddenly_

_BFFs eternally_

_I'm not bitter_

_I believe that the road that people lead_

_Helps you find the one you need_

_You're much better"_

Nate and Shane switched again.

"_I wanna fight with you_

_Tear up the sky with you_

_You're much better_

_You're much better girl_

_I wanna fight with you_

_Make up tonight with you_

_You're much better_

_Ooo!_

_Yeah!"_

And out of nowhere, a random kid appeared on the saxophone. My friends and I exchanged looks, before laughing. Shane grinned and winked at me as I laughed. By now, the whole crowd was clapping along or screaming. They really were great. And to think Shane wrote this.

Wait a minute… I glanced back to see Ally basking in her glory, as if Shane wrote this for her. I looked back at Shane, and he rolled his eyes, knowing what I was looking at. He gave a face that seemed to say 'don't-worry-about-her' or maybe it said 'you're-much-better'. I didn't care. I'd be fine with either.

Nate then finished off the song, and at the end, everyone went crazy. Nate bowed at the front, making the crowd go wild one more, but before he could leave, Shane stopped him and whispered something in his ear. Nate smiled, nodding, then sat down again, as a stagehand came out a laid some sheet music in front of him for him to study and probably play. If this was just one song, I wasn't sure I wanted the crowd to hear the next song. They'd probably go so crazy that… that they'd run naked!

Hah, like our school doesn't do that already, right?

Shane was breathing heavily when he held the microphone. "Well, I thought that went better than I expected." The crowd screamed and hooted, making Shane laugh. He really is a performer. "Now this next song… I didn't write it, no… but, I did…" he looked around, looking for a word to say. "Personalize it."

A small, cute smile played on his face. "You see, there's this girl… and I'm in love with her." Many girls 'aw'ed, the football players cheering as if he'd been joking. Immature? Yes. He then looked me in the eyes, no one noticing but us two. "And it's not Ally."

Almost everyone gasped. And if they didn't, they laughed loudly. I was laughing, that's for sure. And not bitterly, either. It was just funny how blunt and straight to the point he was. I heard Ally's loud gasp, and before anyone could stop her, she stomped straight out of the gym.

Many people laughed, some even cheered. Shane smiled, "But this other girl… she's really, really special to me. And although most of you are probably wondering," he tore his eyes from mine to my disappointment. "No, I did not cheat on her." No one spoke, everyone was too interested in what he was going to say. Shane Gray, _the _Shane Gray; He admitted he was in love. And not even with the head cheerleader, either. This was definitely going down in the school yearbook. And, well, SeaView history!

"I am in love with you," he said directly to me. But from all the way up there, you couldn't tell who he was speaking to. But I could. And, well, soon after, everyone else could. Mostly because he added, "You. Miley Stewart."

A million gasps filled the air, even by teachers, and the spotlight started spazzing- signalizing the person managing it was just as surprised as all of us and lost control for a second- before landing on me. And I must admit, it seemed much brighter than I'd remembered. "Miley Stewart, I'm in love with everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, your hair, your perfect eyes and body, and most of all… your personality. I love the way you can make fun of me, but in the nicest way possible. I love how you don't give a damn what others think.

"You realize you're living for yourself, and you really don't care if others care. Life seems simplest to you, and when I'm around you, life seems simplest for me. I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love. I love the way you blush when I say something flirty, or when you're embarrassed. I love the way you speak out of the blue, and don't give a fuck if detention is your consequence. I love how you can be yourself in front of me, and in front of everyone. But even though this crazy, insane, rowdy girl is how you are, there's another side of you.

"And I'm so glad I got to see it," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Not only are you some sexy, bad ass girl, you're also a sensitive, beautiful lady. And my girl. I will always love you, Miley Stewart. And no matter what the world will say, I'm going to stick with you forever. So all you stupid gossipers and rumor starters can put _that _in your book, because I surely don't give a damn. Not if this is about something, or someone, I love. I learned from the best." And so, a shy, but proud smile made its way to his perfect lips, and he began to play another song.

"_Lights out, I still hear the rain_

_These images that fill my head_

_Now keep my fingers from making mistakes_

_Tell my voice what it takes to speak up_

_Speak up and keep my conscience clean when I wake"_

I felt tears prickling my eyes and immediately swiped them away. But not quick enough for Shane to miss. He smiled and bit his lip, looking down at his guitar. I couldn't believe this had happened. Everyone was marveled by his song, and most likely were still stunned by his speech, and just swayed along, holding up their phones or lighters- because you know our students would have those at the school.

"…_You're still here, somehow. My heart won't let you go. And I want you to know, I miss you. Shalalalala. I miss you…"_

_I opened the door and from where she was sitting on the floor, her head snapped up, her brown hair flying, and her eyes alert. But her eyes were also wet, and I could see tears streaming down her face, and even the guitar. "Talk about tear drops on my guitar." I smiled softly._

"_What are you doing here?" She inquired, her voice sounding weak, yet harsh at the same time._

_I hesitantly walked closer to her, closing the door. "I… was looking for you."_

"_Well, you found me. Go hide. I'll count to a million." She muttered, looking down at her hands._

"_Look, I wanted to say I was sorry," I murmured, sitting by her on the floor in the room surrounded by instruments that were collecting dust._

"_Don't make this easy_

_I want you to mean it_

_Miley, say you'll mean it_

_You're dressed to kill_

_I'm calling you out_

_Don't waste your time on me"_

"_Is it because your job has been done, after you've seen me cry? Everything's okay, now that my tears have fallen. Mission accomplished?"_

"_No! No, Miley, it's not-"_

"_So, why?" She whispered._

"_I- I'm not sure…"_

_Miley shook her head, standing and getting ready to leave as she sat her guitar down. I grabbed her wrist. "No, Miley, please."_

_I begged with my eyes and she bit her lip, sitting back down and listening to me. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away-"_

"_I wouldn't, either."_

"_But the things you've said to me in the past have hurt, too…"_

"_Now there's an aching in my back_

_The stabbing pain that says I lack the common sense_

_Confidence to bring an end to promises that I make in times of desperate conversation_

_Hoping my night could be better than theirs in the end_

_Just say when_

_Don't make this easy_

_I want you to mean it_

_Miley_

_Say you'll mean it_

_You're dressed to kill_

_I'm calling you out_

_Don't waste your time on me"_

_I grabbed another plate. "I don't have to be mean to you. No one's around." Right when the words flew out of my mouth, I regretted it._

_She didn't say anything, just placed her empty cup in the sink and started to leave. I sighed and turned away from the sink, my hands soaked. "No, Miley, wait. I didn't mean it like that…"_

_She rolled her eyes, and I added, "Please?"_

_Her body froze and slowly turned to sit at the stool by the counter. "Is… that why you act like that?"_

_I shook my head. "No, Miley, you- you know that we share something…"_

_She bit her lip and looked down as I continued, "And I know you like me back…"_

_After a long silence of me finishing the dishes and her thinking, she asked, "So why can't we be together?"_

_I turned off the water after finishing and wiped my hands on my jeans before sitting across from her, taking her hands, and my elbows resting on the marble. "We come from two completely different, enemy, worlds." _

"_I've never told a lie_

_And that makes me a liar_

_Never made a bet_

_But we gamble with desire_

_I've never let a match with intent to start a fire_

_But recently the flames are getting out of control"_

"_You're so crazy. Which is one of the things that make you, you. And you are special. Because you're Miley. And you're pretty, and sweet, and nice, and funny, and daring, and… amazing."_

"_Shane…" I closed my eyes for a minute, and leaned back, too. "You're so cheesy."_

_He laughed. "I'm just stating the truth."_

"_Don't you have a girlfriend?"_

_The silence answered for me, and I shook my head, standing up. "Shane, go tell your lies to some other girl."_

"_No, Miley…" He grabbed my wrist as I began to leave, and I reluctantly turned around, meeting eyes with him and instantly regretting it. "Wait…"_

_I saw the headlights of a car from the corner of my eye and looked down. "That's my ride."_

_And with that, Shane's grasp loosened, and I ran off toward my parents._

_Call me a name_

_Kill me with words_

_Forget about me_

_It's what I deserve_

_I was your chance to get out of this town_

_But I ditched the car_

_And left you to wait outside_

"_Maybe if you really loved me like you say, you wouldn't have a problem choosing between Ally and I."_

"_I don't! It's just… everything. Everything I've got in high school. I'm not going to trade it all-" He stopped, but I'd heard everything I needed to here._

_Biting back my tears, I shook my head, backing away from him. "I get it. Okay? I get it! I- I'm not good enough. I- If you loved me, I'd be your everything. And well, I'm not. I'm just… a small part in your life. Another one of those girls you'll fuck just for fun." I could feel tears spilling down my face, but made no move to stop it. And he didn't try to stop my words. _

"_Shane, I can see, now. I know where you're going with this, and I guess we're both done. I was reaching for something I'd never get, and you were… well, Shane, you can keep everything you've got. Because now there's nothing to trade it for, anyway."_

_And with that, I walked out into the rain. I didn't care if I got sick. I didn't care if pain, regret, and fear filled his eyes. Fear. Fear of losing me. And well, I guess he had, now. But what hurt the most was the fact that I didn't hear anything behind me. He wasn't coming for me. _

_I hope the air will serve to remind you_

_That my heart is as cold as the clouds of your breath_

_And my words are as timed as the beating in my chest_

_In my chest"_

"_I am in love with you," he said directly to me. But from all the way up there, you couldn't tell who he was speaking to. But I could. And, well, soon after, everyone else could. Mostly because he added, "You. Miley Stewart."_

The room was deadly silent. Shane just stared into my eyes, and I didn't move. But then, suddenly, Oliver began to clap. And slowly, my friends all began to clap. One by one, every single person then just started going crazy.

"Woo! You _get_ your girl!" Oliver yelled, overpowering everyone else.

Shane and I smiled, shaking our heads. And then, unexpectedly, Shane jumped down, off the stage with the spotlight following him. My heart was pounding as he walked up to me, and I was sure he could probably hear it.

A wobbly smile made its way to his lips, and he softly said, but loud enough so that it was heard through the speakers from the microphone, "Miley Stewart, I love you. But do you love me?"

My breath hitched. Of course, I did. He was… Shane. Why wouldn't I? Wasn't it obvious? Didn't he know already. And… why couldn't I say it? I opened my mouth to speak, but was suddenly pulled by my vest to the side, bumping into Shane. Everyone winced at the loud, screechy noise the speakers made, and I struggled against whoever was pulling me.

"Whoa, what's going on?!"

I finally looked, and saw Mrs. Hefflay tugging on my vest, "You need to perform, now!"

"Wh- can't it wait?" My friends, Shane, and I all argued, but she just dragged me backstage, handing me a microphone and my guitar that I'd left back here.

"You're on in five," she informed strictly, then disappearing.

The five went by faster than I'd hoped, and before I knew it, I was pushed in front of everyone, onto the stage. Everyone was staring at me now- or well, again-, and past the blinding spotlight, I could see Shane sitting in my spot, giving me a nervous and 'good-luck' look.

I cleared my throat and picked up the stool that Shane had unintentionally tipped over during his emotional performance. Not like anyone cared. I gnawed on my lip for a second, then got myself situated onto the stool. What was I going to sing? Because I just wasn't sure, anymore. It's okay, Miley. You know all these people. Besides, one of the craziest and most attention-attracting things just happened to you, so how nervous could you possibly be? I mean, really?

But the only people that have ever heard me sing were the people that were part of my family, Lilly, and Shane. And for a while, those were the only people I hoped would.

"Um, hi, everybody… I…" I nervously looked around, then my eyes fell on Shane, again. He shot me an encouraging look and I smiled, standing up. "Ookay, so the first thing I want to say is…" I stared at Shane for a while. "I'm changing my songs." He let out a breath, expecting me to say something more along the lines of, "I love you." I almost giggled.

"You see, I was going to sing three songs that, well… they described how I felt, you know? But… I think I'm going to switch it up a bit." I winked and my friends, then began playing a song that was stuck in all our heads for quite a bit. Confidence was filling me, along with, well, love. And a statement- fact made its way to my mind. No matter how tough the journey may be, true love will always dominate.

"_I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should keep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you"_

I giggled as I went on singing, my comfort definitely increasing by the minute. Everyone was up and dancing, those who knew the words were singing along, too. Shane was grinning and every time we'd exchange a look, his smile would grow bigger. I winked at him before ending the song. I bowed and everyone cheered. "Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat! And this next song is a beautiful song that one of my best friends wrote."

I smiled at Mitchie, and she smiled back, gratitude shining from her eyes. "Mitchie Torres is a wonderfully happy and talented person with her boyfriend Oliver Oken, and this song is just lovely. It's called Here We Go Again."

"_I throw all of your stuff away_

_And then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone that we are threw_

'_Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

'_Cause I breakdown every time you come around_

_Oh oh"_

The crowd went crazy for the song, and at the end, I got Mitchie to stand and bow with me. I was already losing my energy, but for the last song, my energy flew up all over again. "Alright, this last song I wrote… not that long ago. I'm not going to tell you when, just because, but let's just say… it has to do with a lot of things going on. And yes, I did write this. Be proud of me," I grinned.

"_Whoo!_

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie, he plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself from doin' something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin' at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breath, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_He's lightning_

_Sparks are flyin'_

_And everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm goin' crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breath, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_And he's got a way of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is _

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so into him…_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breath, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one…"_

The crowd was just… mind-blowing now, and I took a good look at Shane. He winked. I then took the microphone and smiled at Shane. "Well, Shane. I think this basically means that I love you, too."

--

**Eh? I know, I know. In the beginning of the story, I really didn't know how I was going to end this. Except that it would be a cheesy happy ending, since it IS a typical high school story. But, you know. But hey, there's still an epilogue! :P But for the epilogue, do you want it to be… (I wrote 'but' a lot)**

**A. When they're older **(Like when they're already married and may or may not have kids)

**B. When they're seniors** (If you pick this one, you must include if you want it to show their graduation or just a normal day or their first day. …or other)

**C. When they're in college **(If you pick this one, you must include if you want it to show their graduation, just a normal day, or their first day. …or other. By other I mean something like… idk, but if you- just keep reading)

**D. Just, like, a month later **(It would probably include Ally and her suckish life xD, Shane and Miley's life and how it's changed, and how SeaView has changed. And of course, a lovely football game ;D. But some of those will be clarified with the last chapter, probably. …or well, idk! I haven't even written it yet, lol)

**E. At their wedding **(Yes, it'll be the whole wedding. If its crazy or normal or sweet is up to you :P Unless you want me to pick haha)

**Or F. Make it kind of like a collage of their lives. Like include little tidbits of their marriage and all that. But let me warn you that choosing this means probably waiting a while to see not one of my best work… lol. **

**AND…**

**Do you want there to be an unexpected twist? There won't be a sequel, though. Or well, maybe there would be an epilogue x2.…. Hahahaha. **

**But there are two kinds of unexpected twists. There's the unexpected twist in the beginning, where you're like "OMG that happened in between now and the epilogue?!" or the twist at the end, where you're like "OMG I really hope it ends well". lol**

**AND…**

**If anyone wants to write the sequel themselves, like taking over the story, I do NOT mind at all! I think it'd be great. Although I'd feel intimidated by how their story would have better ideas than mine (-_-), I'd love to read it.**

**Well, toodles, my lovelies. But I'll be back… for the last chapter and the epilogue! :)**


	15. But With You, I'm In Love

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…**I can't believe it's really… over. (Maybe ;)Sigh. This chapter is like, 28 pages. Not as much as the last one, I don't think, and it's not AS good. It's just the day after. **

**--**

After the show, everyone was scattered around, most talking to their friends of how this year was so unexpected. Oh, and about how they were _so _coming next year. I immediately spotted my friends in the crowd and ran to them. They saw me, too, and we all screamed as I hurried closer. Not sure why, but it just seemed appropriate.

"You were amazing!" Mitchie squealed, jumping up and down.

"Your song was amazing!" I laughed.

"I'm so proud of you," Lilly grinned hugely, hugging me.

"Thank you," I smiled back before looking around for Shane. "Where's…"

"Oh, right when the show ended, he disappeared," Alex explained apologetically.

My face dropped, "Oh…"

"I'm sure he'll come back for you," Nate assured me, the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Uh, hey."

I turned to see Jason awkwardly standing there, none of his friends with him. It was just him surrounded by the many people that were running around, most shooting me interested looks, and then getting more interested when they spot Jason as well.

"Hi…," I replied in the same tone as him.

"So… I guess the secret's out now," he timidly smiled.

"Guess so," I nodded, my friends seeing us and going to get drinks.

After an awkward silence of just listening to our surroundings, he let out a breath and looked up at me, "I'm happy for you two."

I smiled a little, "Me too. Well I mean, if I could find that brother of yours…"

He softly laughed before nodding and looking down again, only to glance back up, "Well, I'm looking forward to the day I can call you 'sister.' I mean, if you let me…"

I laughed, "Let's not skip that far ahead yet. No one but God knows if we're even going to actually last that long."

A smile made its way to his face, "I do."

My face reflected his, and I was about to respond, when I heard someone say, "So do I."

I jumped and turned with a smile to see Shane standing there with a cute grin placed on his perfect face. "I was looking for you…"

"Yeah, sorry. I needed to… explain a few things to some people," he glanced over to the right, and I looked over, too, to see his friends grinning and cheering when we looked to them.

I blushed and looked away, then back to Shane, "I'm guessing you want to go hang out with them?"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Well why would I do that?"

"Wha- I mean, I-"

"Why would I do that, when…" he stepped closer and took my hand, "I just found out the love of my life loved me back… for good…?"

My face reddened again, and I glanced back to see Jason jokingly roll his eyes and walk away. I let out a small laugh, "Shane, you're scaring everyone away."

"Fuck the haters," he joked, then turned serious. "But really, Miley. I don't care what anyone else says, anymore. You're mine, and we're going to stay this way."

I tightened my grip on his hand and smiled up at him, "I think I like this Shane."

"Me too," he murmured, then leaned down and kissed me.

And just like that, cheers erupted from everyone around us. Claps echoed throughout the room, making us slowly pull away. I could feel my face burning, but Shane just smiled adoringly down at me. "I lov-"

"WOO! GO SHILEY! YEAH!"

Everyone laughed, and Shane and I moved our now amused gazes to the stage, where Oliver was standing in the middle and holding the microphone excitedly. Mitchie rolled her eyes and grabbed his ear, dragging him away from the microphone. Nate then took it with a grin, an arm around Alex, and added, "I'm proud of you, Bro. And you too, Miles."

"Yeah, Oliver, GO SHILEY!" Alex screeched into the microphone, making Nate and everyone else laugh.

Suddenly, Jake ran up on the stage with no shirt on, taking the microphone from a willing Alex, and yelled into it, "I LOVE YOU, SHILEY!"

Shane blinked, and I laughed at his expression. "Lovely friends you have."

"Oh, please, _you're _talking? Oliver was the one that started it," he teasingly nudged me as I stood by him, watching as more and more people ran onto the stage, yelling out various remarks.

"He's _your _friend, too," I winked up at him.

He grinned and leaned down to peck my cheek, "He is."

I then saw Jason flirting with a blushing Lilly in the corner of the stage. I gasped, and Shane looked over, too. "Wouldn't expect that," he laughed.

"I can't believe her," I giggled. She blushed and said something back to him, making him smile faintly and look to his feet. Sooo smitten.

Shane then looked down at me again. "Looks like almost everyone got their happy ending." His eyes flickered to the other corner where Jake and Saint Sarah talking and holding hands.

"And then there's Ally," I joked.

He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, and then there's Ally."

--

"Thank you," I laughed, taking my phone and iPod. "Jeez, I almost thought I lost these for good!"

Shane smiled as he leaned in and kissed me again. Who knew this would end up like this? Only a few months ago, Shane and I were worst enemies. And now here I am in his house, his arms on both sides of me and trapping me as I lean against the wall. Oh yeah, and no, we're not killing each other. We're kissing. Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy? I mean, it's just like some high school story. Guess those are really true…

"Ahem."

We reluctantly broke apart, and Shane turned his head while I looked past him. There stood Frankie, his arms crossed and staring at us suspiciously. I blushed, and Shane noticed my cheeks turning red, making him grin.

"Hey, Frankster," Shane greeted, his cocky grin still on his lips. But that's why I love him.

"Miley, I thought you said you weren't going to pick any of us Grays. You know, as a boyfriend."

I felt my face turn hotter, and Shane raised his eyebrows at me. "Uh, well, you see, Frankie…"

His face cracked into a smile, though, "I _knew _you and Shane would get married." Did Jason say something to him?!

"Why are all your brothers talking like that?" I asked Shane incredulously, making him laugh.

Shane got off of me, freeing me from my position. He then took my hand, and we walked closer to Frankie. "Thanks, Frank."

Frankie grinned, winked, then bounded up the steps and to his room. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, flustered. "You're family is-"

"I heard what happened," Mrs. Gray appeared from the kitchen, smiling knowingly.

I blinked, and Shane's grin grew even more, "So you did."

She sighed contently and walked up to us, "I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks," I smiled up at her. She was the closest to a mother I'd get. And I was really, _really _okay with that.

Mr. Gray then came out of the kitchen, also, and saw Shane, his mom, and I standing- Shane and I with fingers intertwined. "Am I missing something?"

Shane smiled down at me, rubbing my hand with his thumb, then nodded up at his dead. "Miley and I are together now. …Finally."

"Congratulations," his dad said, seeming surprised. "Could've sworn you two hated each other."

Mrs. Gray rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "Men."

We laughed as Shane's dad followed her in confusion. Shane turned to me again, a shy smile on his perfect, kissable lips. "So… it's just you and me, again…"

"And Nate!"

"_Go away_, Nate," Shane agitatedly growled before we heard Nate laugh and a door close.

I giggled and placed my arms around his neck. "So, it's just you and me, again," I repeated flirtingly.

"Not exactly."

We quietly groaned and pulled apart to see Jason walk into the house with a smirk that resembled Shane's a lot. "Don't worry, stop fussing. I'll leave right after I get my shoes off, then I'll head right upstairs and leave you two alone to do whatever," he chuckled in a teasing voice.

"Not many chooses to choose from when we say 'whatever!'" We heard Shane's dad yell from the kitchen.

Jason laughed and nodded, agreeing. Shane just loudly moaned again and took my hand, leading me outside as the rest of his family laughed along. I stifled my laughs and giggles when I saw Shane's bothered expression. "Sorry, they're just so annoying… and embarrassing."

"We are!"

We looked up to see Frankie sticking his head out his window. This time, I did laugh, but Shane just gave his little brother a deadly look, making the little boy snigger and close his window and blinds. He's going to turn out exactly like Shane. I mean, except for the slutty ex-girlfriend part and such. :P Hopefully, that is.

Shane looked at me with apologetic eyes, and I giggled, shaking my head. "You want to walk to the end of the driveway?"

He gratefully nodded, and we walked to the end of his super long driveway, the stars and moon shining on us. When we got to the end, I smiled and took both his hands. "Okay, so _now _we're finally alone."

"And I can finally kiss you," he rolled his eyes.

"You were _only _going to _kiss _me?!" I feigned being insulted, and his eyes widened.

"Wait, wh- did you want me to-"

I laughed, "I was kidding. Anyway…"

"You ruined the moment," he gave me a lopsided grin, and I rolled my eyes with a little smile.

"We can make another one," I breathed, leaning in.

He nodded while leaning in with a mischievous smile, "I'm down with that."

But right before our lips touched, right before we could feel the magical spark, right before I could feel the passion, a car's headlights shined at us, surprising us and making us jump apart, yet again.

Shane groaned, rolling his eyes, and I smiled apologetically, then quickly stood on my tiptoes and gave him the best kiss I could in only a peck. And I guess it was pretty good, because his expression was just… lovey dovey. I shot him one more smile, before running over to my dad's car. My dad gave me a look when I got in, and my face reddened. I rolled my eyes and watched as we grew farther from Shane's house and silhouette.

"Didn't you two hate each other?" My dad asked after ten minutes of quiet.

I rolled my eyes again and thought of Shane's mom as I replied with, "Men."

When we got home, I was ready to fall asleep. All this was too much to handle. Even though I absolutely loved it. I absolutely loved _him_. But right when I walked into the door, there was Jackson with a camera in one hand and a sharpie in the other.

"Miley, Miley! Over here!" I gave him a weird look and walked past him, thinking he was just doing another retarded Jackson thing. And well, he always was. "Miley! Ms. Stewart, tell us about your thoughts of this evening!"

I started to walk upstairs, but he quickly grabbed me and brought me back down. "Wellllll?"

I rolled my eyes, pushing away the camera, "Leave me alone, Jackson."

"Aw, come on," he pouted, snapping in the camera's screen. "I'm trying to make some money, here!"

"Well make it someone where else, 'cause I'm so freakin' tired and going to _bed_."

Jackson laughed and rolled his eyes, then turned the camera back on and looked directly at it before saying into the Sharpie, "The night made her tired."

I shook my head with a smile and ran upstairs to head to sleep. But after getting ready to sleep, I spent a while reading all the messages I'd gotten when my phone was with Shane, which was a hell of a load of messages. I then turned my attention to my iPod. I really loved this thing; almost as much as my guitar! Which… I left at Shane's house by accident. Damn. I leave everything at his house.

But not my virginity! Hah. …That was a bad joke. Let's not speak of that again.

Anyway, when I turned it on, the battery was almost full. Sighing happily, I plugged my iPod into its speakers that were lonely for way too long and started going through my play lists.

But when I saw one list, I stopped. Blushing, I clicked it. Immediately, songs that I didn't remember putting together popped up onto the little screen.

_Trouble By: NeverShoutNever_

_Therapy By: All Time Low_

_Walls By: All Time Low_

_Outta my System By: BowWow_

_Daisy By: The Maine_

_Just the Girl By: The Click Five_

_Because of You By: NeYo_

_Mad By: NeYo_

_Into Your Arms By: The Maine_

_Cold As You By: Taylor Swift_

_Heartless By: Kanye West _**(LOL I put Kanye West's song right below Taylor's. It was an accident)**

_Hate that I Love You By: Rihanna feat. NeYo_

_Crazier By: Taylor Swift_

And the songs went on, the rest of the songs being the ones that he gave me lyrics to. I bit my lip at the choices of songs and clicked a random song for the play list to start. Outta My System started playing, and right at that moment, my phone vibrated. I jumped, but took it out, smiling when I saw the name.

"Miss me already?" I teased.

Shane's laugh rang through the phone, and he responded with, "You keep thinking that, Stewart. Whatever gets you to sleep at night."

"Well when you say it like that, I was about to fall asleep until you called, so…," I joked.

"Whatever, Miles," I could hear his smile and couldn't help but smile, too. "So I hear you're listening to the play list I made you. Called 'Shiiiiiley'?"

"How do you know? Maybe I just like this song!"

"You just admitted you knew I made a play list."

"Well maybe I'm not listening to it," I defended.

"Maybe, or you are?"

"…I am," I admitted.

The sound of Shane changing positions met my ears before he said, "So… are you happy?"

"Huh?" I moved so I was settled down in bed, and I could fall asleep right then and there if I wasn't being occupied by the most attractive boy I've ever met.

"Are you happy?"

My eyebrows furrowed, and I turned the music a little lower so that my dad wouldn't hear the music. The song changed to I Must Be Dreaming. **(A/N Fun Fact: lol I'm actually saying the songs that my iTunes changes to. Yeah, I have this play list on my iPod and iTunes, and I'm listening to it right now. Hahaha. So I'm listening to I Must Be Dreaming right now! :)**

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just wondering. I hate seeing you cry."

"I hate people seeing me cry, too," I giggled softly. "But I cried during that nice, but incredibly cheesy, speech you made on stage today. And you seemed perfectly fine after that!"

"Well, you weren't sad, now were you?"

I thought back at my emotions during that moment. I remembered it clearly, of course, but… I couldn't tell what I felt. "I don't think so…"

"You don't think so? You might've been?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I _think _I wasn't sad. But I just… I don't know."

"I'm going to pretend you said you were happy."

"Okay."

"Okay," he chuckled. The song changed to Crazier. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Is that you inviting me?"

"If you want it to be."

"What if I don't?" I challenged.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you didn't invite me."

"That didn't make any sense, Miley."

"Well do you want me to come over tomorrow, or not?"

"…yes?"

"Was that a question?"

"No…? I mean, no. It wasn't. It was a statement."

"You mean an answer."

"Sure…"

"So are you going to invite me?"

"Yes…? I- I mean, yes."

"…"

"…"

"Then do it!"

"Oh- right. Okay, Miley will you come over tomorrow?"

"Nah."

"What?!" His exasperated voice made me laugh.

"Okay, fine. But just because you're so desperate."

"I'm not desperate!"

"So you don't want me over?"

"Okay, never mind, Miles. Just imagine me saying whatever you want me to say. I'm confused as hell."

I laughed harder, and he sighed with soft chuckles. The song changed to Mad, and my laughs died down into a small smile.

"Shane, I love this song."

"Good." He sounded just content now, too.

"In fact, I love every song you put on here. You _do _have good taste in music!"

"Hey, it's your iPod." I knew there would be a smile on his face right now. "Isn't this song a lot like our story?"

I sighed, the smile still painted on my face. "Yeah. It is."

"I'm happy we went through all that," he said, sounding much quieter than before. But I didn't mind.

"I am too, Shane." And before I knew it, I was dozing off.

_Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_

_But, Baby, can we make up now_

'_Cause I can't sleep through the pain_

"I'm so glad we made it, Shane," I whispered. And then, I was asleep.

--

That morning, I woke up and laid there, just staring up at the ceiling in satisfaction. Life had turned out alright. No, it had turned out great. Maybe I was only in high school now, but everything just seemed perfect. I didn't want to grow any older. I wanted to stay here. Where all was just right.

I then noticed two things. One, Shane's slow and even breathing was coming from my phone- he must've fallen asleep right after me-, and two, my iPod was still playing. Into Your Arms.

_Oh, she's slipping away_

_I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say_

_All the things she does_

_Make it seem like love_

_**If it's just a game**_

_**Then I like the way that we play**_

If it's just a game, then I like the way that we play. That was one of my favorite lyrics.

Sighing with happiness, I bit my lip and hung up on Shane, then went to get ready to go to his house. After getting ready, straightening my hair and all, my iPod still playing (Cold as You), I had to look for clothes. After fifteen minutes, I groaned. Then, a thought crossed my mind. _He already knows what I look like when I look nice. He should like me in _anything_. _

I then changed into a pair of distressed jeans and a plain short sleeved black v-neck. But I liked it. _Looks like I look better when I'm not trying to look nice than when I am,_ I thought when Walk Away started coming from my speakers. I then headed to Shane's, grabbing my iPod and phone and stuffing them into my pocket.

I started walking downstairs, then stopped as a smile grew on my face. I ran back up and grabbed my skateboard. I hadn't used it in a very, very long time. And boy did it feel good to use it again.

--

"Hi, Mrs. Gray," I greeted happily, getting ready to walk into Shane's house.

I hadn't worn my helmet, but I honestly didn't care. It felt good to feel the wind flowing through my hair. That sounded cheesy, but who cares about that, either?

"Good morning, Miley," she smiled at me, letting me into their house. "You look nice today."

"Thank you!"

"I'm glad Shane picked you," she said, then winked at my blushing face before going back to watching T.V. "And speaking of my changed son, he's upstairs."

I laughed, "Um, thanks, Mrs. G."

"You can call me Denise!" She called up at me.

"Eh, it's fine." I was relieved she didn't say I could call her 'mom'. I mean, I'd be flattered, but it'd be a bit weird.

I decided on quietly knocking on Shane's door, but when he didn't open it or make any sign that he was awake, I just softly opened it. And what I saw was him sleeping peacefully in his bed. Wow, watching him sleep? Really Miley? Déjà vu, much?

Rolling my eyes, I picked up a football that laid on the floor and chucked it at him. Not at his head, though. Wouldn't want him losing more brain cells. Shane immediately sat up and rubbed his eyes when he saw me. "Miley? And oww…"

"Well, good morning to you, too," I rolled my eyes, walking over to where my guitar was and setting it by the door so that I wouldn't forget.

"Why did you hit me with a football?" he questioned as he watched me.

"What was I supposed to do? Kiss you awake?" I rolled my eyes again with a small laugh.

"Wow, being in a relationship with you is weird!" He laughed, making me crack a smile.

"Who said we were going out?"

He didn't say anything, and we ended up just standing across from the room from each other. I rocked on the balls of my feet. "…It's weird not hating you…"

"Yeah…" He quietly laughed, scratching the back of his neck and making his hair mess up even more. I then noticed how sexy he looked right there. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his hair was perfectly messed up, his eyes a little squinted from the sun that was coming in through his window.

"Soo…," I trailed off.

"We could start off with a good morning kiss," Shane suggested, grinning a cheesy smile.

I laughed, "Right. You go brush your teeth, and meet me downstairs."

"We're kissing downstairs?" He confusedly said, standing up and walking to his bathroom in his long pajama pants as I started to walk out the door.

"Is that all you think about?" I teased before closing the door.

I turned and bumped into Jason. "Oh, hey, Jason." It was still kind of awkward between us, but I was willing to forget the past.

He smiled, then glanced at Shane's door, "Did you stay over?"

"Oh, no, but I woke him up," I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Cheesy kissing?"

"No," I laughed along. "I hit him with a football."

"You know, you'd usually expect Shane's girlfriends to stop at 'I hit him,'" Jason joked.

"Well if I were to say that, I think it'd be literally," I grinned, then walked down the stairs to help their mom, Jason chuckiling. "You want me to help you with anything?"

"Well, it's not exactly polite to get the guest to do things, but since you're probably going to be around a lot more, could you go help Mr. Gray downstairs? I'll call you two when breakfast is done," she smiled thankfully at me, her eyes shining with pride. "I'll repeat that I'm happy Shane chose you."

She then leaned close to me, "You know, Mr. Gray and I were starting to give up on the fact that Shane might grow up to be a successful young man with a wonderful family."

I laughed, and Shane walked in looking the same as before, except refreshed and cleaner. He rolled his eyes playfully, "I heard that, Mom."

She defensively raised her hands, turning back to the breakfast she was making, and Shane softly laughed, walking over to me to put an arm around my waist and kiss me on the cheek, then get a little more intense. "Good morning," he mumbled into my neck, making me bite my lip.

"PDA, PDA," I softly chanted to him, making him pull away with laughing eyes.

"Really, Miles?"

"I agree with her," Mrs. Gray turned around, giving Shane a look and making me giggle.

"Well, I should go help your dad," I smiled at him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Why? What's happening?"

"She's helping him with the pool," his mom explained, setting down a piece of toast on one of the plates.

"Does that include a bikini?" Shane looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I teasingly scoffed and slapped his arm. "No, it does _not_, perv. Now you go help your mom with breakfast."

He stuck his tongue out at me, but listened, going to help his mom. Mrs. Gray smiled at him and directed him to do some things. After standing and watching in admiration for about one more minute, I started down the steps to help Mr. Gray.

--

Everything went perfectly, just like this morning. And after breakfast, we were all in the basement. And by all, I meant even Lilly, Oliver, Mitchie, and Alex. Well, not the adults, but you know what I mean.

Jason and Lilly were both texting- probably each other, since every time one's phone would vibrate, both of them would laugh and exchange looks. I laughed. "Guys look at us. We're all happily in relationships!"

Lilly giggles again, making Jason laugh again. Lills then lifted her head, "Wait, what was that?"

"She said, 'we're all in relationships and happy,'" Shane repeated, kicking his legs a little.

"What? I'm not in a relationship," Jason's eyebrows crinkled.

"Riight," Alex rolled her eyes, and her and Nate started to act them out. "Bzzz buzz… hahaha!" The two exchanged lovey dovey looks like Jason and Lilly had been doing, and we all busted out laughing, Lilly and Jason blushing.

"We're not like that, are we?" I asked Shane, turning my head a little.

"Don't worry, Miles. You're not. You two are more…," Oliver blinked, "a bit more weird."

"What are you talking about?" I scoffed, then sat up and looked down at Shane. "Sorry, the blood's rushing to my head."

Shane sat up, too. "It's been rushing to my head for a while now and giving me pain, but I liked the position we were in."

"You make it sound sexy," Mitchie laughed at us.

We rolled our eyes at her, laughing too. Shane and I were laying on the couch upside down, our legs on the part where your back is supposed to lean against, and our heads off the couch and just hanging. We were side-by-side, though.

"Well, we were together. And it was nice," Shane defended.

The other six laughed. It kind of made sense to me now. Nate and Alex were the cutesy, flirty couple. They'd hold hands and always be around each other, kissing and giving those Eskimo kisses things. Mitchie and Oliver were the happy couple. Of course, we were all happy, but they would always be around each other and be shooting secret smiles.

They weren't into PDA as much as Nate and Alex, and they'd be comfortable just being there with each other. Lilly and Jason were the soon-to-be couple. The one that hasn't yet become, but it's the stage that all of us had to go through. Just all a little differently.

And then there was Shane and I. We we're more of the… interesting couple. Not only the way we became, but the way we just were. Romantic would be laying upside down on a couch together, side-by-side. Surprise would be hitting him with a football. But in the end, every couple has that feeling. Some more than others. Some haven't yet developed. But they were all there. Either blinding out or waiting to show. And that feeling is definitely love.

--

"The things you say, you make me fall harder each day. You're a train wreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed!" Mitchie sang along to my guitar playing. She then stopped, "And that's all I've got so far." **(A/N Jeez, is it me, or does that song explain Miley and Shane perfectly?? I mean, really! Listen to the lyrics. Dang!)**

"And so far, I'm absolutely in love with it," I complimented. I really did like it. And… it sure did relate to Shane and I.

Nate nodded, "It's really great, Mitchie."

"Wonder who it's for," Alex joked.

"Actually, I wrote it in someone else's perspective." Mitchie smiled, then looked at me.

I blushed and everyone else looked at me, too. They were all smirking. Shane chuckled and limply but an arm around my shoulders. "Well Miley, you _do _love me."

"Um, back to Mitchie's song!" I awkwardly laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I just need the bridge… I always struggle with these," Mitchie sighed, running her hands through her hair. Oliver supportively put an arm around her waist and looked at the paper, too. Shane gave me a confused look.

"What?" I tilted my head as the others went on talking.

"Why'd you change the subject?"

"Huh?"

"When it came to you loving me. Do you…?"

"Of course I do!" My eyebrows bunched together implying I was puzzled. "I just didn't like people staring at me."

"Oh, that makes sense," he chuckled. He then smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

"You sure do say that a lot," I laughed, leaning into his chest.

He rubbed my shoulder and nodded.

_I'm falling like I've never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_You're a train wreck_

_But with you_

_I'm in love_

--

All eight of us were piled in Shane's car, along with their football things and all. It was incredibly stuffy, but we just put down the windows. We were all laughing, but not sure why. It was one of those movie things when everyone's like "Ahaha" but they're not really laughing at anything.

Finally, we got to the school, and Jason, Shane, and Nate parted to go to the field. The rest of us headed for seats. "You know, I feel so wimpy that I'm the only boyfriend that isn't a football player," Oliver scowled.

"But I still love you," Mitchie cooed jokingly.

"And he's not my boyfriend!" Lilly weakly retorted.

"But _Jake's my _boyfriend! And he's a football player!" Sarah came out of nowhere, smiling.

She then walked away, and Oliver's scowl deepened. "See? Even _her _boyfriend!"

We laughed at him and walked by bleachers full of people, looking for seats. It was the last game of the season. Insane, I know. And we were going against the same people from our first game of the season. Wesleyan.

"Hey, Baby."

I jumped and turned to see Tyler Rexan, the quarterback. And if you've forgotten, he was also the boy that was flirting with me a while back… "Um, I'm taken."

"You weren't before," he looked at me in confusion.

"Well, now she is," Shane appeared behind him, making Tyler turn.

"Gray? _You're _her boyfriend?"

"Yeah. So why are you here flirting with her?" He spat.

I awkwardly just stood there, watching them. "I'm not flirting," Tyler replied, crossing his arms.

"Well you better not fucking be, unless you want to get your ass kicked again on the field," Shane narrowed his eyes, walking closer to the opponent. "But that's going to happen anyway, isn't it."

"Whatever, I don't need this," Tyler rolled his eyes, despite his nervousness, and walked away, pushing Shane on the way. When Tyler was out of sight, Shane grinned at me.

"Bipolar much?" I giggled, then remembered the first time I'd said that.

Shane smiled and stepped closer to me, even though I was on higher land. "Just love is all."

"Sounds unhealthy," I smiled too, tilting my head as I looked down at him.

"Eh, you get used to it," he shot me a lopsided smile, then ran off to where his coach was calling to him. But not before shooting me another glance.

--

"You won!" I squealed, jumping on Shane as he spun her around.

"You were my inspiration," he whispered into my ear.

"That's one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard," I whispered back, making him chuckle.

"But it's better than my speech, right?"

"That was just longer," I smiled, getting off of him.

"You coming to the celebration?" Jake asked Shane as we walked to his car, our hands intertwined. "You can bring your girl, too," he smiled at me. Jake really wasn't a bad guy… when you got to know him.

"Well, we'll stop by afterwards. Nate, Jase, and Oliver can go, though," Shane said, shooting them glances. "But we'll probably stop by a little later."

Jake nodded and went off to talk Nate, Jason, and Oliver into going. They ended up going with the girls, but Shane and I stayed back. "I think I know why you isolated us," I laughed as he leaned against his car.

"Why is that?"

I smiled, then grabbed his hand and started to head towards the music room. "So you _do _know," he chuckled.

We passed the janitor, who just smiled at us and nodded. And when we got in, there was no more eerie feeling or awkward tension from the past times we were in here. Instead, the room looked bright and… lovely.

"Does it seem different in here?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I think it's our atmosphere," Shane smirked.

"Maybe," I shrugged, going to sit on the spot we'd sat so many times before. "This is the place where you called me beautiful," I smirked.

His cheeks tinted pink, and he sat beside me, just like before. "This is the spot where I caught you crying."

This time, _he _smirked, and I blushed. "Well, you're bipolar."

"And you're beautiful."

"And now you're awkward."

"And you're modest."

"Stop it!"

"I will when you accept my compliments!" He gave me a half grin.

I laughed, "Okay, fine. I have nice hair."

"Alright, but that's not what I was going to say!"

"So I don't?"

"No, your hair is sexy," he joked, biting my ear lobe.

"Gosh, you're weird," I laughed again, moving away from him and laughing at his pout. "You want to go to the celebration?"

"Or we could celebrate here?" His eye brows wiggled, and I scoffed, punching his arm. "Ow! Okay, I was kidding!"

"So was I," I mocked.

"That makes no sense," he shook his head, his eyes sparkling. "But we can go if you want?"

"Well do you want to?"

"I don't want to force you into anything," he shrugged.

"Then… let's stay for a little longer. But after we're going."

He nodded, and we started to talk about… just, everything. We laughed. Sometimes we cried from laughing. And we talked and talked about everything. And it turns out, a little actually meant two hours.

The party was like most high school parties. Loud music, drinking, you know. It was at Jake's house, and he said his parents were out on a vacation without him. Jake's house was as big as Shane's, maybe bigger, and also had a swimming pool- but his was outside.

"Are you going to drink?" I questioned Shane.

Shane glanced at me, "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

"What happens if I say yes?"

"Then I hang out with Lilly and them."

"Then no," he smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Hey, Shiley," a girl named Mary smiled at us, walking by.

"Ah, I forgot we were Shiley," he laughed, his arm slung around my waist.

"I think it sounds nice," I smiled tilting my head before he leaned in to kiss me.

"Mhmm," he mumbled against my lips.

"PDA, PDA!" Mitchie exclaimed, walking up to us and making us pull away.

Everyone laughed, and we rolled our eyes. "Anyway, how is the party so far?"

"Well, we were waiting for you guys to go swimming," Lilly said.

"We don't have any bathing su-"

"Eh, we bought some on the way here," Alex shrugged, handing us both swim suits.

"Wow, that is…," Shane looked down at his, "really, really weird."

We laughed. "Yeah, but Jake told us we should probably swim if we didn't want to get bored with a bunch of drunkards," Oliver shrugged.

"Well, at least you'll be in a bikini," Shane winked at me as I walked off with the girls to change.

I turned to roll my eyes at him. "I'm dating a pervert."

"Aren't we all," Alex sighed jokingly as Jake directed us to the bathroom to change

--

When I changed into the striped blue, black, and white bikini, I blinked. "It's a little… uncomfortable."

"You mean showy? Oh, well," Lilly joked, pushing me away from the bathroom.

"I'm not going out alone!"

"Just go," Alex laughed, going into the bathroom for her turn to change.

"Yeah, it's going to take Alex a while to get changed. Might as well go ahead without us," Mitchie shrugged.

"I- I don't have a towel…"

"Then go grow one. Along with your confidence," Alex screamed from inside the bathroom jokingly.

"Go on," Lilly smiled.

I ended up going alone anyway. Yeah, a lot of people stared at me. Is Miley Stewart wearing a bikini?! But as I walked, I noticed many things. The school… it wasn't divided. Nope. Everyone was just… together. Laughing, talking, joking. No one was holding anyone back. I noticed James, a football player, laughing and joking with Stacy, an artist.

Drew, one of the other football players, was dancing with Marla, a cheerleader. But they… no, they weren't dancing provocatively. And Jake and Sarah were sitting on the stairs, talking and smiling. I then realized something. Where's Ally?

I walked up to Tina, a cheerleader, and kindly questioned, "Um, where's your mast- uh, Ally?"

She shrugged, "Who cares? But congrats with Shane!"

Blinking, I walked away. I then noticed the empty kitchen. And that's when I saw Ally, sitting there. Awkwardly, I approached her. "Um, hey."

She looked up at me coldly. Her eyes were still ice and hadn't melted, no tears coming from them. "What?"

"Uh, why are you sitting here alone?" I tried.

"Why are you in a bikini?"

"Um, I…- Yeah, that was probably rhetorical. But-"

"What?"

Right. Big words. "Never mind. Why don't you join the party?"

"Because I hate everyone, and everyone hates me. Why do you care?"

"No one hates you," I lied.

She gave me a disbelieving look, "You do. And why are you talking to me orphan?"

I scowled, "Why are you a bitch to everyone? Maybe _that's _why everyone hates you."

"Because I have the right to be. I'm rich, I have the perfect family, and I'm sexy. What's your excuse?"

I clenched my jaw. What was with this girl? "So you think all that's going to give you friends?"

"Well, it gives me boys. And that's all I need," she snottily answered, looking behind me. "Oh, Frank, you're finally here."

I turned to see a boy from the other school standing with two drinks, staring at me.

"What?" I spat.

He shook his head and turned back to Ally. "Uh, yeah. Let's go upstairs?"

She nodded and smiled flirtatiously, standing up to take his hand. As she passed me, she gave me a glare, "Have fun with Shane, mother-less freak. But don't forget that you were only his second choice."

And with that, she walked off with Frank. I stood for a second, the headed to the backyard where the pool was. I saw Shane and the guys in there, and Shane looked up at me. His face turned from laughing to shocked, making me quickly cross my arms as if covering myself.

"Miley?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, dickwad. I'm Ally. See my blond hair?"

He then grinned widely and held out his arms. I gave him a weird look, "…Why do you want a hug?"

"Because, my girlfriend is a hottie."

I raised my eyebrows, "What girlfriend?"

The guys 'oo'ed, and I grinned. Shane opened his mouth to speak, but the girls then came. "Miley? Why didn't you jump in yet? And stop self-consciously crossing your arms!"

I blushed and uncrossed them. Alex rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my arms, then lead me down the steps into the water. "It's cold," I yelped. The other girls had already jumped in.

"Stop being a wimp. Aren't you Miley Stewart?" Alex laughed at me.

I put on my determined face and walked down into the water myself, ruining my hair and making my natural curls come out. I eventually came back up for air and saw Shane standing there, looking down at me with laughing eyes.

"Don't eye me," I scoffed as if offended, taking a step back.

He smiled and leaned me against the pool wall. "Being in a relationship with you is so different from being in it with other girls."

I felt small against him and blushed. "Um, sorry…?"

"Nah, I like it," he leaned down to kiss me, when he was suddenly hit in the head and ended up missing my face in all.

We looked in back of him and saw our friends laughing. Nate grinned and waded over to pick up the beach ball that hit him, "Perfect aim!"

Shane scowled, "Nate, you're so annoying."

"I love you too, Bro."

After a while of playing around, we were all sitting at the edge of the pool, our feet in the water. But we weren't sitting by each other. It was more split by couples. Across from Shane and I were Lilly and Jason. Mitchie and Oliver were at the end of the pool from the right of us. Nate and Alex were at the left. We were talking among our couples, and the other teens didn't bother bothering us or go into the pool.

"So have you talked to Ally?" I curiously asked, tilting my head.

Her comments still hurt, just not as much. …I was Shane's second choice. It's true. But I tried to not let it get to me. In the end, he picked me, right?

"No, why? Have you?"

I didn't say anything, but he didn't catch my silence, "Gah, why would I want to talk to that bitch anyway? She's so annoying. Gosh, I don't know what I ever even saw in that gir-"

"Did you love her?"

He looked down at me like I was crazy, "What?"

"Did you lo-"

"No, I heard you. I just…- why would you even ask that?"

I shrugged, looking away from his piercing eyes. "Miley, I would never love her."

My eyes traveled to my hands. "Are you lying?"

"No! Wh- why would I be? Miley, I never loved her. And I never will."

"Oh, okay."

"Wh- wait. Did you talk to her? What did she say?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, looking into the water, "It was nothing. I'm just going to get over it."

"No, Miley! It's something. Tell me what she said."

I bit my lip, and quietly contemplated if I was going to tell him the truth or not. Turns out I was. "She said that…," I tilted my head to look up at him and into his eyes, "I'm your second choice. And… she was your first."

He didn't say anything, and neither did I. But after a minute or… five, I spoke up. "And I guess we both think that that has significance in this… _thing _that we have together."

I quietly kicked my feet as the both of us didn't talk. The only noise were the whispers of the happy couples my friends had around us and the loud, booming music from inside of Jake's house. After a while, I felt Shane's hand on mine. Hesitantly, I looked up at him to see him looking down at me.

"So now what?" I softly questioned.

For a long moment, he just stared into my eyes. His dark, deep brown eyes boring into my blue, gray, and even green eyes. "Miley, I love you." I started to move my head to look away, but he gently made me look back at him, "I've always loved you. And even though this speech is going to be cheesy again, I'm going to say it. I've always loved you. Honestly, Miles. Maybe I thought I was in love with Ally back then, but I was stupid.

"I didn't know that the girl I loved was right in front of me. Or well, standing beside Ally, beating her up." He smiled, "You know, like people say. There's a thin line between love and hate. And right now, it looks like we're both on the right side. Um, the side that says love on it.

"Don't listen to whatever that bitch, Ally, has to say. She's just going to be talking trash to you, but only because she's jealous. Because not only are you beautiful and loved," he scooted near me so that our bodies were touching and played with my hand, "but, you've got me."

I laughed softly, "I'm not sure if I should scold you for being arrogant, or if I should be happy."

"I'd say the latter," Shane smirked at me, then leaned in and kissed me.

I didn't even care that a lot of people were watching. I didn't care that Ally was going to be after me for the rest of high school. I didn't care that Shane was a total dickhead jerk. Keyword: was. I didn't care that school would be harder, now that I was also concentrating on my relationship with Shane. I didn't care that Shane and I never had one of those 'will-you-be-my-girlfriend' things.

All that mattered was that Shane and I were together. And maybe we weren't exactly the most likely couple you'd ever expect- or maybe we were, who knows **(A/N Oh, puh-lease, Miley. We ALL knew)**-, but we were completely and utterly in love. And as stupidly pathetic as that sounds, I was happy.

And as Shane and I sat there, together. I thought of my mom. I could almost feel her loving presence. She was looking down on us. And she was smiling. Proud, even. When Shane and I pulled away, we ignored the stares and smiles. I blushed, "You know, I've realized something."

"What?"

"I think my mom would really like you."

And with that said, Shane smiled lovingly and sweetly kissed my cheek. "Good."

_But if I showed up at your door_

_Would you give me one more minute?_

_The story's far from finished_

_We could fill in all the pages_

_I'm feeling sick_

_Girl, you're so contagious_

--

_**Okay, so is that song perfect for this story or WHAT? I mean, really! I'd put all the lyrics if I could! In fact, I might. In the epilogue lol. I think this song and Train wreck are SO MUCH like this song. And a lot of other songs, actually. Haha. I guess it's just the way you look at it. Kind of. :P **_

**BTW, that song was Contagious by Boys Like Girls. :D**

_**So, this story was exceedingly cheesy, yes? Lol. It was. Don't lie to me, I know. Hahaha. I really am going to miss this story. Very, very much. Sigh. And since it's close to Christmas (ish), do you guys remember my last Christmas story? All I Want For Christmas Is You? **_**(I wrote this a while ago lol… But idk, I wanted to keep it…)**

_**Well, I'm thinking of a sequel. I didn't really finish that story, because I thought it was too weird updating it when it wasn't even close to Christmas anymore, but yeah. It could kind of have a sequel right? I think it'll be called…**_

_**Last Christmas**_

_**Lol. You know? It's not very creative (All I Want For.. Isn't either, but WHO CARES. Hah), but I think it makes sense. Laaast Christmas, I gave you my heart! But the very next day, you gave it away. Thiiis year, something something. Blah blah. Anyway, I'm listening to Christmas music already! Is that weird? I don't think so… But mostly just Merry Christmas Baby by Brighten and Ho Ho Hopefully by The Maine. :)**_

_**And I'm thinking of writing a Time Traveling story. Weird? Lol. I've had weirder ideas… like… What do you guys think of a Fairy/Witch story? I think it's more Fairy lol, but I won't actually use the word Fairy… hahahah.**_

**Everything that was italicized right then was written a while back. So it might've not made sense. Lol. OKAY, so you know Paul's Angels? I haven't updated that in like A YEAR. Idk. I just kind of grew out of interest for it… I've gotten so many ideas for new stories! But don't worry, I'm still continuing. :) Maybe my interest will grow back… I'm real sorry about that though. I have so many reviews for it! In my opinion lol. I like averaging reviews per chapters. Lol.**

**So… now I only have the epilogue for this story. BUT. Did you see the but? Did you? Okay. BUT:**

**_NEW AUTHOR?_**

**Hahahah yesh…? Maybe. :P I actually forgot to reply to her reivew/message thing… So I'm still going to have to see if she wants to do it lol. But I hope she does! I don't remember the name or anything, but I'll post it on the epilogue chapter! I'm hoping to write the epilogue, and then she can fill in between? We'll see! I'm too lazy to find the review now… I couldn't find it in my email. O.o weird!**

**But yeah, you know what one of my New Years resolutions is??**

**I need to stop writing so many things at once. Believe it or not, I have many unfinished oneshots on my computer. You probably believe it lol. Some of the oneshots I'm really proud of, but never finish them. And then I work on something else to get out of writers block. Sigh. So, I need to take things one thing at a time. Tips? :)**

**Oh, and I need to update sooner… Which is kind of attached to that up there lol.**

**I got a new phone! Now I can write more. You might not get it, but at night, when I can't sleep, I save notes/drafts on my phone. Later, I copy them onto my computer. But that takes really long, so I usually get lazy and end up deleting them and writing it all over… Idk why. … I still feel really bad that I'm not updating fast. You probably think I'm dead. Other than the fact that I've been reviewing and reading stories… I'M SUCH A MOOCH. Lol. Hahaha. I had a dream someone called me that. …It was unpleasant. More like a nightmare…**

**Also, on my phone, I have a new story that I really like the first chapter of. It's basically about Miley (dur) and she's a dancer for Demi on her second tour with Connect Three or The Gray Brothers (I haven't decided which I want them to be haha). Her and Demi become buddies of course. And it'll obviously be a Shiley. Idk really what I wanna call it. But I'll think of something… Something very cheesy. Because that's the way I roll. :D**

**You want to know what's on my phone so far though…? Hehe. I'll tell you.**

**The Summary For A Oneshot I Wanna Do: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! Flood. Traffic. School. Two teens who won't get along. Sounds like a story to me! :) Fluffy SHILEY MOE!**

**The Summary For The Story I was Telling You About Where Miley's A Dancer: Shiley/Moe! Mrs. Gray didn't say anything about having to tolerate her obnoxious, perverted, and player of a son as I signed that contract. Now I know why. SHILEY MOE!**

**I don't really like that trailer. But yeah. I'll even put in a little preview later of the first chappie ;)**

**OH! I have another story I'm kind of working on too….. Miley's an orphan! But the Gray's take her in. No, they don't adopt her. Just take her in. So they can date her. Like Shane says in the story, "But we can date her." He gets glares from his parents for that, and Miley blushes. Like almost all of my stories, Shane will again be an inconsiderate jerk! Love it! Haha. I'll put a snippet of that, too.**

**The Orphan Story Thing- this is coming from my phone, not the computer-: **_"Do you know who you are?"_

_I gave him a weird look, "Um, yes?"_

_The ghost of a smile played on his lips, and he shook his head, looking down at our reflection in the pool, "I don't think you do."_

_I opened my mouth to retort, but closed it. What was there to say? This boy was crazy enough! We silently sat there until Shane stood and headed inside._

"_I'm glad we could talk without arguing," he glanced back and left me in thought._

_What did he mean? How did he…- what? Were my insecurities that noticeable? I bit my lip, staring at the girl before me. She had long, brown hair. Dull, green-blue-gray eyes and a small frown on her face. She didn't know who she was._

_--_

_**Shane's POV**_

"_Hey, who's that girl you were talking too?" James, a guy who was also on the football team as I was, immediately interrogated me as I walked in. "She's hot."_

"_Who?"_

_He scoffed and pointed out toward Miley, making me smile a little, "She's kind of waiting, or, uh, looking for someone."_

"_Who?" James's eyebrows pushed together._

Herself_. I smirked and walked off to find a girl to dance with._

**Not the best, but the first document I found hahaha. NOW…**

**Snippet From Dancing Miley Story Thing:**

"_Hey!" No one turned, and Demi scowled. "HEYYYY!"_

_Ow. Everyone jumped like before and whipped their heads to Demi and I. Demi proudly grinned._

"_Hi, again, all! This is Miley! She's one of my new back-up dancers, and she's only 16! Miley will be staying on the boys's-" I take it that's Connect Three. "-and my bus with us, and become my best friend and most likely one of their girl friends!"_

_I tensed at that and gave her a weird look. When did we decide that?!_

"_I think you've been reading too many fan fictions about us," Jason -Mikayla's sister's favorite- joked._

_Everyone laughed, but Shane then started hopping and waving his hand. "I call her! I call her! I call being the boyfriend!"_

_I blushed deeply as everyone laughed, Demi grinning in accomplishment, "Okay, Miley, it's settled. You will date Shane."_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Yes!" Shane exclaimed, punching a fist in the air._

"_What?!" I was so confused._

_Demi smiled and patted my shoulder, "It's okay, Miley. Denial is the first step."_

**Hahahahah how'd you like it?? I think I like it lol… Alright, this is waaayy long… But yeah. Now VERY IMPORTANT questions.**

**1. What did you guys think of the stories I want to write…? I actually have a lot, lot, lot more I want to write… You might like them more. I'll find a way to share them later…**

**2. Aren't you guys excited that someone might be taking over the story?! IT CAN GO ON! Like the last verse I put at the end of this story! The pages are going to be filled! :D**

**3. For the epilogue, I still haven't counted or decided what it'll be. I'm going to start writing it right when I put this up, though. But I've got some good ideas given, so yeah! SO FAR, it looks like it'll be a collage of their whole life. But I'll count your review, even if you send it late right now. I don't mind starting over and over. And I'm excited, so I'll probably not take TOO long… But no promises. I always tend to break them…**

**4. If you haven't voted yet, yeah, I really think you should! For the epilogue… The choices and everything are on the last chapter! So press that back button and PICK!**

**5. So far, since it looks like the collage is gonna win, what WOULD you like to see? Like Marriage, children, all that junk. AAaaand?? **

**Thanks for waiting… :) Tell me how you liked it? Not too good, but I think I deserve a pat on the back. Hahaha. No I don't. JUST STAB ME. AHH. Sorry. Getting dramatic. Just… yeah. I'm going to get started on posting this. Lol.**


End file.
